She's Zack Fair
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Zack gets turned into a girl and is forgetting he was ever a guy. As the female hormones take over what kind of female troubles will he get in? Love-Seduction-Children? Before the Crisis Core events.
1. A Normal Night?

**Hot Shot's girl: Well this is from a dream I had. I don't like slash and I had a dream about this. A slash, but not slash. It's kinda funny really. Don't know how much humor this will have in here, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)Before Crisis Core,Oh yeah, I've changed it a bit because I want to. You'll see what I mean.**

"Ahhh, it's the end of another good day," sighed Zack as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Hm, always the optimistic Zack," said Angeal shaking his head.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Zack turning to him with that smile of his. "The world needs a little optimism."

"It's needs more of it," said Angeal walking just a little past Zack.

"Huh?" said Zack flopping his arms to his side and placing his full attention on Angeal before him.

Angeal just slightly shook his head down and slumped his shoulders. He turned his head to Zack and gave off a smile. Zack, himself, couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah—I guess you're right," said Zack standing up straight and stretching. "The world could use more of Zack Fair."

Angeal just snickered and turned to walk off. Zack's mouth dropped slightly seeing his mentor leave in such a state.

"What?" he said after him. "That's what you meant right?"

At that Zack ran off after him just giggling.

* * *

"Zack, Angeal—glad you could join us," said Sephiroth as he sat next to Genesis at the bar.

"We always do," said Zack with a bright smile.

"Not always true," said Genesis. "As I recall you were late for the last two outings and didn't show to the third."

"That's—because Zack slacked off on his training," said Angeal.

"What's new?" asked Sephiroth.

"Hey!" said Zack slumping his shoulders.

"Give him a break," said Angeal.

"Hhh, thanks Angeal," said Zack straightening.

"After all—he is only 2nd class," he said with a twinkling smile.

"Let's all pick on Zack today," said Zack bowing and shaking his head.

All just laughed as the two joined the other two. They sat and drank and spoke about many things. Like how Shin-Ra was doing or how the missions were going. Angeal often was questioned about Zack's progress and he only told them as much as he thought they'd want to hear, even though they wanted to hear about all the faults he had Angeal only gave a few so not to make Zack feel as worse as he already did.

They had been there for about three hours until Zack left—not as in got up and left either. You see, for Zack, too many beers can take its toll. Zack passed out and all that remain of him was his head on the table facedown and his right hand still holding the half drank beer bottle. Oh you can imagine he was the front of many jokes as they left him there for about a half hour, but once the jokes dried up they decided to stop.

"Looks like Zack's out again," said Genesis poking his chin out to him.

Sephiroth and Angeal turned to look at their comrade completely unconscious. Sephiroth closed his eyes and chuckled saying—

"The boy can't hold his alcohol."

"Yeah well I better get him back home," sighed Angeal. "Or he'll be here all night."

"Just like last time," shook Sephiroth. "I found it quite amusing how he didn't move from his position until we came back the next day."

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow," said Angeal taking Zack's arm and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Farewell old friend," nodded Genesis lifting his glass to him.

"Bye," said Sephiroth.

And so Angeal took Zack back to his apartment and plopped him on his bed. Angeal sighed and shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I do more for you than you know Zack," he sighed before he turned and left.

Zack just snored through his sleep as a couple of hours past. Usually he'd wake up in the morning, but this time he woke up early. Not that it made him feel any better though.

"Oh," groaned Zack sitting up and holding his head. "Man I knew I should have stayed away from that 4th beer . . . or was it 20th? Neh I can't even tell anymore."

Zack stood up and stumbled his way to his kitchen to get a glass of water. He leaned over on the counter just to catch his breath and make the dizziness subside. It did just a little and so he looked up and opened a cabinet to get a glass. Once his hand grasp something he took it out of the cabinet and right just them it fell out of his hand, rolled off the counter and to the ground shattering into a million pieces.

Zack closed his eyes shut tight and shot his head up making mouthings but not saying any words. He then tried it again and the glass slipped out of his hand—again. Zack just bowed his head and cradled it in his arms. His fingers tangled in his raven spikes only to let go as he picked his head up and looked at his door.

He sighed and shuffled across his apartment to his door to perhaps ask someone if they could help him get a glass of water. He grumbled quite a bit with the 2 minutes it took him to get a grip on his door handle and turn it. He growled once he confused himself with pulling instead of pushing all to have to waste another 2 minutes to grip the handle and turn it again. Once that task was done he pushed his door and poked his head out of his apartment.

Just as he had a Shin-Ra soldier walked past him and for some strange reason he forgot to ask him for a glass. Zack flicked his head down and then inhaled and tried to stay calm no matter how much the pounding in his head hurt him. He then saw another pass by his room and so he opened hi mouth and said—

"Eh—oh—you."

The soldier just passed right by him. Zack scrunched his hand into a fist and hit himself on his head only to cringe at the pain and rub it. He sighed and slowly shook his head. Oh he just wanted some water anyway anyhow.

Zack leaned his head against the doorpost and just wanted the pain to go away. He wished he could just pass out and sleep the rest off, but no—he had to wake up early.

"Zack Fair right?" came a sudden voice.

Zack opened his eyes and turned them in the direction of the voice. If he had been in his right mind he would have jumped back at the sudden sight of the man—but he wasn't.

"Hojo," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Look," said the doctor as his eyes darted around, his hands twiddling with the each's fingers, his tongue sliding slightly across his lips. "I was looking for a 'helper' with a test I'm running and—since it's so early and no one's hardly up I thought I might chance upon someone and lo and behold here you are."

"Look Hojo—" started Zack holding up a drunken finger.

"I'll have you back before sun up so it won't interfere with your training. Will you be my 'helper' Mr. Fair?" asked Hojo.

"Yeah sure," sighed Zack stretching a little before rubbing his head and battering his eyes tiredly at Hojo. "Just as long as I get a glass of water—I just want a da—glass of water."

"Here," said Hojo miraculously pulling out a bottle water out of his coat and a glass on a nightstand.

"Oh—wow, thanks," said Zack taking it and taking a slip. "Hm, good water."

"Yes, now what I want you to do when we get there is—" started Hojo as he placed his hand on Zack's shoulder and walked down the hall with him just drinking his glass of water.


	2. I'm A Girl!

**Hot Shot's girl: well here is the next chp. Hope you guys enjoy 'cause Zack freaks out here and learns to live with the truth XP**

The sun hit Zack's face being his alarm clock to get up. He inhaled and stretched his arms out just satisfied with his needed sleep he was able to get. He turned on his belly to look at his clock to see what time it was but when he did he groaned a bit saying—

"What'd I do grow muscles overnight? And if I did why do they hurt so much?"

Zack swung his legs off his bed and sat up to look at the time. He rubbed his eyes and noticed something in his face. It was a lock of hair that seemed stuck in place like an annoying flyway. He took his fingers to look at it and shrugged.

He then stood up and found his balance was just a little off like a wait had been strapped to his abdomen without him knowing it. He instantly caught his balance and looked around wondering what that was all about. He figured it was his hangover still, but he didn't remember a wait seeming there—usually it was always in his head.

Once he inhaled again he ran his fingers through his hair but noticed something different. Either his hair grew over night or he hadn't noticed how long it had been before. He grabbed his hair in the back and it down his shoulder near to his elbow, but not that low. His eyes widened and he gasped.

His hair seemed to spike down his back like he had let it go for a couple months, but so far he remembered it'd only been a day. He then thought that if his hair had changed what else had?

His hands slapped against his face to see if he'd grown a beard or something. He hadn't, but it felt as if someone had chiseled away his jaw and left only smooth curves.

"Uh!" he gasped soon noticing his voice was strangely high.

"W-what?" he said touching his throat.

This wasn't his voice. This was more higher more feminine . . . more . . . feminine?

Zack soon began to sweat. He was too afraid to know the truth, but his mind told him he'd have to sooner or later and so why not now? His eyes cast down he saw two swells on his chest . . . those were NOT muscles.

"Ahha!" he gasped touching the strange growths.

He wasn't a dumb naive man he knew what they were. He gulped hard as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down. He gasped the loudest this time. His manhood had been taken away from him—somehow—someway.

"NO!" he gasped but it came out like a squeal.

He then ran into his bathroom and looked in his mirror to see not Mister Zack Fair, but Miss Zack Fair.

"AH!" he let out a girly scream as he cupped his face. "NOOO!!"

He then ran out of his apartment crying all the way down the hall and staircase. He franticly tried to get out of the building not caring who saw this madman—woman. He didn't care about all the awkward stairs he got from everyone—up until then he forgot nothing but men lived in the building.

Once he almost mad it out the front door he had ran right into someone he knew. The impact knocked Zack around, but he still caught his balance and just twisted to stare at the man he ran into.

"Angeal?!" he squealed.

"May I help you ma'am?" he asked his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Are you lost?"

"Ma'am?!" he gasped throwing his head up. "UH!!"

At that he twirled and ran out the door. He waved his hands from his head to his sides crying—

"This isn't happening to me!!"

"Wait," said Angeal looking more closely how the woman who ran into him but a second ago acted—it was very—strangely similar to Zack's own gestures. "Zack?!"

Zack was already half down the block before he could hear Angeal call his name again. Angeal quickly ran outside to look for her, but found she had already ran down the block. That didn't stop him from pursuing her though. If that crazy thought was right—that was his student Zack—as a woman.

Zack soon stopped not because he was out of breath but just to try and calm his rambled brain to help him remember exactly what happened as to how he got this way.

"Man—think, think!" he said trying so hard. "What happened last night? Uh-duh—water! Yes a glass of water, but after that!! Oh man!!"

He cried grabbing his spiky black locks in each hand and threatening to pull them out until he felt a strong grip come upon his right wrist which seemed more frail than he remembered and a familiar voice called to him.

"Zack?"

Zack turned to see Angeal looking at him with confusion yet knowing eyes. Zack's mouth hung slightly open as he saw how smaller he was compared to the man before him. He looked down to see Angeal's hand wrap easily around his wrist never like before and once his eyes rose back on his mentor all he could do was shake his head and—begin to cry?

"Angeal I—I," he began as he started to cry from some unknown reason.

"Oh my god . . . Zack," said Angeal leaning back on his heels a bit with a gasp and slight widening of his eyes.

* * *

"So you weren't kidding," said Lazard seeing Zack as a female for the first time just crying next to Angeal.

"It's not funny!" said Zack as his bottom lip tremble. "I don't even know why I'm crying—I never cry!"

"I'm sure you have every once in a while, but that's over guy matters. Being a girl is different. They have different feelings and emotions and I've heard their hormones can turn them either against you or for you," said Lazard. "Now I may not know how this came upon you but I may know what's coming upon you."

"Yeah?" said Zack rubbing his/her eyes.

"Well," sighed Lazard sitting back in his seat examining Zack more. "I take it that you are a complete woman now."

"Really," said Zack sarcastically.

"No, what I mean is—whoever did this to you has succeeded in turning a full-grown man into a full-grown woman. Everything's in place as it should be and I bet you even have your womanhood."

"Uh!" said Zack backing away from the man a bit behind Angeal. "I beg your pardon you rude—thing!"

"See what I mean?" said Lazard looking over the rims of his glasses.

"Oh my god," said Zack realizing he had just acted like a complete girl. "I am a girl."

"What is Shin-Ra gonna do about this?" asked Angeal.

"I don't know," sighed Lazard. "I'll need to inform them. I'm sure they'll find the culprit who did this to you, but I don't know if they'll be able to turn you back to the way you were."

"Well they better!" shouted Zack stepping forward. "Or I'll—!"

But he was cut off as a strange laugh erupted in the room. All looked around wondering where it was coming from until a being stepped out of the shadows and fingered the rim of his glasses.

"No need to look—it was me," said the man with a smile.

"Hojo!" said Lazard knowing him all-to-well. "I thought I told you to leave Shin-Ra soldiers out of this?"

"But where else could I find a 'helper' in the middle of the night?" asked Hojo with a smile and small crackle. "Zack here was willing to be my helper for nothing more than a glass of water—and I might say he turned out to be the 'perfect' one."

"YOU!" he growled pointing at him. "You did this to me! Da-- it I was out of it that time!"

"That's not my fault," said Hojo holding out his hands. "I gave you a choice didn't I? And you said yes."

"LIAR!!" he hissed at him the best he could.

"Can you change him back or not?" asked Angeal holding his arms out before Zack so he didn't try and lunge at the doctor and kill him before he could fix this mess.

"Maybe," he giggled.

"I swear to God I'll kill you!" growled Zack as he dug his nails into Angeal's outstretched arm.

"I had been working on that test for quite some time," said Hojo. "I never intending on putting in a reverse for I never thought my 'helper' would be getting second thoughts."

"That's it—you're dead!" spat Zack as he pushed Angeal's arm out of the way and lunged at the doctor.

Before he got anywhere Angeal had managed to grab his back suspenders to snap him back to his side. Zack looked at Angeal with hateful eyes.

"Oooh, let go you fiend!" he spat just like a woman.

After that phrase there was a slight silence for everyone tried to hold back their laugh. Lazard didn't manage to keep it all in for a small 'heh' escaped his lips as he shifted in his seat.

"Ah, it seems the female hormones are working perfectly as well," said Hojo continuing to grin that sly grin of his.

"You little ba—!" started Zack.

"That's enough Zack!" said Angeal. "You're not going to get anywhere by calling each other names."

"Hojo, can you work on a reverse for Zack?" said Lazard leaning on his desk with his elbows.

"Yes—I could," said Hojo shaking his head. "It could take me a while but . . . what's in it for me?"

"What's in it for you?!" scoffed Zack with his slender mouth wide open not believing the mad scientist.

"The appreciation of Shin-Ra," cut in Lazard. "We prefer that all our troops not partake in any experiments for fear of it causing them to loose skill in where they're needed most."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure she'll be just fine in SOLDIER," he said with a smile glaring slyly at Zack. "She can bring something new to SOLDIER you know?"

"Da-- it I'm a HE Hojo!" shouted Zack unknowingly stomping his foot.

"Not as of this morning," said poking his chin up.

"Just—get to work on a reverse for this," said Lazard wanting to settle this matter.

"Very well," snicked Hojo. "If Shin-Ra insists."

At that he turned on his heels to leave, but before he did he said—

"I'd get used to being a female Zack . . . you might be stuck as one for quite sometime."

**Hot Shot's girl: And he is, but I'll tell you his life is never dull or those around him ;D**


	3. Try Being A Girl Zack

**Hot Shot's girl: As of now I am referring to Zack as a she or her. 'Cause I want to and it's easier to write him like that--since he's a woman ;D Also rating might change later due to 'some things' but I don't know, just tellin' ya guys :) Well enjoy.**

"Whoa," said Sephiroth as his eyes widened for a split second at the sight he saw. "You are a woman."

"And I, might I say, attractive one at that," said Genesis giving a gentleman's bow.

"Stop it!" said Zack. "I'm still 2nd class Zack Fair."

"Just—womanized," said Sephiroth with a slight smile.

"It was Hojo who did this to him," said Angeal speaking up.

"I might have known," said Sephiroth. "He's always getting unwilling subjects for those experiments of his. Most of the time they're out of it—as I see you were Zack."

"Still . . . how did he manage to change you into a complete woman in a matter of hours?" asked Genesis his eyes scanning Zack.

Zack felt very uncomfortable having their two eyes on her. She hated being starred at by . . . men like everyone was gay. She wrapped her arms around her breasts feeling strangely exposed to these 1st class soldiers. Even her gestures signified she was uneasy.

"What's up with you?" asked Angeal turning to her.

"I don't like being starred at by men . . . it makes things seem gay," she said to her instructor.

"Zack, you have to face it—you're an attractive female," said Angeal placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You too?!" gasped Zack in horror.

Sephiroth and Genesis couldn't help but laugh. Angeal just stiffly turned to them and gave them harsh glares. They still continued to laugh though.

Zack soon smiled and picked up her index finger saying with optimism.

"Well if I'm an attractive female then I must have been an attractive male right?"

Crickets.

All just starred at Zack with sideways looks. Sephiroth slumped his shoulders and said—

"You don't seriously think we're going to answer that do you?"

"Oh . . . sorry about that guys," said Zack scratching the back of her head.

"Well at least you still act like Zack," said Genesis. "That part of you wasn't taken."

"And I'll keep on acting like my man self so when I get changed back you'll hardly know I was gone," she said with that same Zack grin.

"Uh-huh," said Sephiroth biting the inside of his lip. "Well I have work to do. You tell me if he does anything-girly Angeal. I want to hang it over his head later."

Angeal just gave off a smile making Zack feel as if he agreed.

"Angeal you can't possibly—!" she started with her mouth wide open.

"I believe I'd want to know as well," said Genesis poking his chin and chest out. "I'll check up on you two later."

Once the two had left Zack stretched her arms over her head and sighed saying—

"Well—I guess all I have to do now is relax, maybe get some sun—"

"No," said Angeal shaking his head.

"Wha-?! What do you mean no?!" she asked slumping her shoulders.

"No matter your gender you're still going to continue with training," said Angeal turning to her.

"But-but that's not fair!" she pouted.

"Oh?" he said raising his left brow. "How so? I thought you're still the same Zack."

"I am," she said waving her arms.

"So you're telling me you're too weak and tender to continue as normal?" he asked with a slight curl at the end of his lips.

"Uh!" she said backing up a little. "I'm insulted!"

"Since you want to slack off you'll—" started Angeal walking out the room.

"I'll be there at 4!" she shouted at him.

* * *

Angeal had his arms crossed as he rolled his eyes seeing the poor display of Zack as she tried to get her sword, which was stuck in the wall, out. He sighed and came up to her and helped her. Zack just shrugged it off and said she could have done that if she wanted to. This only got chuckles from Angeal.

She smiled liking it when he laughed for he was always so serious all the time—but around her he seemed to loosen up from the strains and stress of the world. She was glad training with her was his get away. Everyone needed those no matter what they were.

The day wasn't over after training either. After training Zack spent an extra hour to catch her breath and recover. She heaved for the longest time with sweat dripping down all over her body.

"I . . . didn't think . . . it was that hard!" she gasped trying to catch her breath.

Once her hands came to her drenched locks she gasped slightly and said—

"Oh my gosh . . . my hair's oily!"

"Go take a shower Zack," said Angeal waving her off. "You need to rest up for later."

"How 'bout a bath?" she asked standing up.

"Since when do you take baths?" asked Angeal.

"Since when do I?" she asked to herself placing a finger on her chin.

"Just go get cleaned up Zack," said Angeal with a hint of a smile as he left the training room.

And so Zack heeded Angeal and went to get a shower. She wrapped a towel around her pelvic area and flopped another over her shoulder just as she had when she was a man. She then preceded into the shower . . . the men showers.

All that was to be heard from outside the showers were the sprinkling of water. A second later it was followed by a wolf whistle—numerous and after that a high-pitched scream. Nothing else followed that but the image of Zack Fair running out of the showers holding a towel over her breast to prevent anyone from seeing her bare.

Once she caught her breath and retained her sanity she looked to see Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis getting ready to head into the showers. They all starred at her with slightly widened eyes. For some strange reason this made her blush—must be those female hormone kicking in.

Angeal shook his head with a smile and pointed in the direction where she'd find the woman showers. Zack just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come back to the world. She was that embarrassed. She had been so used to going to these showers she had even forgot her own gender.

Zack gave off a squeal before she took off in the direction Angeal pointed out to her. Once she ran around the corner Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis couldn't help but burst out laughing. They couldn't help it that it was so funny.

"Did you see his face?" asked Genesis throwing his head back in laughter.

Zack swore that wasn't going to happen again and it didn't. She made sure of that. It still haunted her to this day though of how foolish she was and made fun of by all she knew so well.

The next day was the same. She slacked in her training and was worn out by the end of the day. She wished she could do something useful but being a girl was just so difficult for her now.

"Zack," said Angeal one day in training. "Instead of trying to be like Zack try not doing it."

"What?" she asked looking at him strangely. "But that's who I am."

"What I mean is stop trying to act like the man Zack and start trying to ask like the woman Zack," said Angeal.

"Why would I do that Angeal?" she asked cocking her head to him like usual.

"To fight better and feel better as well," said Angeal walking up to her.

"I don't follow," she said leaning on the hilt of her sword.

"Look Zack we all know you're still the guy Zack, but you might be stuck as the girl Zack for a while so just try and act like a girl why don't you? I see how much you hurt yourself by trying to live up to your old self," said Angeal. "Maybe if you try acting feminine you'd not strain yourself so much and feel a lot better."

"I don't know Angeal," she said shifting her weight. "I'm afraid if I do I'll forget I was even I guy."

"But we won't," said Angeal placing his strong hand on her petite shoulder. "Don't be afraid Zack. After all you might not have to do it for long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said turning from him, but soon turning back to him. "But how does one act like a girl?"

"I think it will come naturally for you," said Angeal with his head tilt slightly and a small smile on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she shouted as if insulted shaking her fist at him.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Angeal holding his hands out to her. "What I mean is that those female hormones and all that estrogen inside you will automatically make you act feminine like on those 'accidents' you've had before, remember?"

"Yeah . . . I guess I see your point," said Zack shaking her head. "Alright . . . I guess I'll try. See you tomorrow 'Geal."

At that she walked off—still like a guy. Angeal shook his head and said—

"Walk like a woman Zack."

Zack stopped and said—

"Oh—right."

And so she tried walking like a woman—no matter how awkward it looked. Angeal couldn't help but give out a chuckle—a chuckle that Zack heard. She turned to him with a fiery gaze saying—

"I don't see you helping!!"

She then turned back and upturned her nose just walking off like she wanted to and surprisingly—it looked womanlike. Angeal just smiled and said—

"There we go Zack."

The next day Angeal gave her off so she could start working on her feminine ways. She spent most of the day trying to walk girly. She found that if she didn't try so hard it worked so much better. As she walked through the lobby she had gotten some whistles which only made her a bit proud seeing how it was working, but with a slap on the butt that all stopped.

"What's wrong with you?!" she spat at the men. "You act like you're never seen a woman before!!"

All just starred at her as if she was insane. She didn't care though. She just situated her bra that still bugged her a bit and walked off with one last mumbled word—

"Punks."

She then picked up her nose and walked off. She felt a bit higher than them all—like woman usually feel towards men like that. Even though she didn't know it at the time she was beginning to feel more and more like a woman and lose more and more of her man self. This side of her had been going on for a week until one day Angeal came running to Lazard in panic.

"Lazard come quickly!" he said. "Something's wrong with Zack!"

"What is it?!" he asked jumping to his feet and running with Angeal to the training room where he had left Zack.

Once they entered the room Angeal ran beside Sephiroth and Genesis who continued to watch Zack cry out in pain on the floor.

"Has his mood changed?" asked Angeal to them.

"No," said Genesis. "He continues to cry out in pain."

"It's like he's being caused pain from the inside," said Sephiroth seeing no wound on her body.

"AH HUH!!" she cried to the heavens. "IT HURTS!!"

"Where does it hurt Zack?" asked Genesis leaning down to her.

He was then grabbed by the shirt rather tightly by Zack's tender hand and pulled closer to her agonized face.

"If you don't stop this pain in a few minutes I'll make sure you feel it!" she inhaled sharply.

"I think he means it," said Sephiroth with his arms crossed.

"Angeal!" she groaned letting go of Genesis and falling over on her side to grab Angeal's pant leg. "Make it stop!"

"Lazard . . . any ideas?" asked Angeal.

Larzard placed the tip of his fingers on his lips and thought hard. He then snapped his fingers and said—

"Let's get her to the infirmary. They'll be able to help."

Once the doctor was done looking at Zack she came out with a rather red face. In her hands she held a box but no one knew what it was.

"Well?" asked Lazard to the doctor.

"She just had a case of the cramps," he said with a smile.

"Oh—I see," said Lazard straightening his glasses.

"You mean he's—?" started Angeal.

All then looked at her now understanding. Soon they couldn't help but start chuckling at her. She just dropped her shoulders saying—

"Why me?"

"Cheer up Zack," said Lazard. "Since you have these conditions I'll give you a week off from training—if that's alright with her mentor."

"It's fine," said Angeal. "But I trust this won't interfere with your training."

"Just once a week every month," said the doctor. "She'll be fine next week for training."

"Good," said Angeal with a smile as he glanced his eyes at her. "'Cause I'm not going to take it easy on you just 'cause you have female problems."

For some strange reason Zack blushed. She didn't know why, but for once it didn't feel so strange like it was always her. Like she had always been a she and always been feeling things like this. She was becoming a complete girl and it was sneaking up on her without her knowing it.

During that week she had never felt more like a woman. It felt as if she had been doing this for years, but she hadn't. Her estrogen levels seemed to be abnormally high—to her. She came to ask Lazard about this, but all he told her was that she was slowly losing her old man side.

"NO!" she gasped slamming her hands on his desk. "That can't be!"

"But it is," he sighed as he crossed his arms. "Hojo is still nowhere near to completing the reverse of this, but it's going at least. What I'm afraid is that when the time comes to change you back into a man you'll not want to and forget you were ever one at all."

"That can't happen—can it?" she gulped hard.

"I don't know," he said standing up. "It's hard to tell. One day you could be like you are now, then the next feel more like a guy. It depends on your moods I guess."

"So this is bad," said Zack.

"It can be, it can't be—it's for you to decide. You got the body change, not me," said Lazard crossing his arms. "Though I must ask—which is easier. To act like a guy or a girl?"

"Well now it's easier to act like a girl since I was structured that way," she said looking at her body.

"Hm, I see," said Lazard. "And has Angeal lightened up on your training? Considering your recent condition."

"No!" she said tossing her head back and forth. "He can be a real freak like that. He doesn't care if you're a man or a woman he expects you to do this this way and that's that way!"

"I see," said Lazard. "Might I also warn you about other things once you start becoming more feminine."

"What other things are there than this?" she asked flapping her arms out.

"Male attraction," stated Lazard plainly.

Cricket.

Zack just starred at Lazard sideways in disgust.

"Uh, that's sick man," she said holding her hand out before him.

"It happens to many females the more they are around males," said Lazard. "You haven't been feeling any of these have you?"

"Nnnot that I know of," said Zack placing a slim finger on her jaw.

"Well could you please tell me if it happens?—if you're not too embarrassed," asked Lazard glaring at Zack over his rims.

"Uhh, sure I guess," said Zack. "But what happens if it does occur?"

"Then tell me," he said sitting back down. "I want to make sure no one 'tries' anything on you."

"Ohho if they do they have my blade to answer!" she said drawing her blade and holding it before her.

"Don't take this so lightly Zack. This could prove the worst of your problems if you fall in love with a man because of your female emotions," said Lazard.

"Well then I'll try not to," she said with a smile. "Well gotta go—I'm meeting Sephiroth to go into town to meet Angeal and Genesis."

"Alright—bye Zack, and take care," said Lazard waving him off.

Zack gave a quick nod of the head before she turned and ran out the room and building. Once she got outside she found Sephiroth waiting for her. He turned with his arms crossed and asked—

"What took you Zack?"

"Lazard wanted to speak to me about some things," she said pointing back with her thumb.

"Like what?" asked Sephiroth as they took off toward town.

"About male attraction," said Zack glancing at him with a smile and bright blue eyes.

"What?" asked Sephiroth turning to her and stopping. "You have those now?"

"What?" stopped Zack. "No, no, he was just talking about 'if' I get them."

"'If' you do then what?" asked Sephiroth.

"I don't know," shrugged Zack. "He said that I could lose my guy side and I definitely DON'T want to do that!"

"Uh-huh," said Sephiroth licking the inside of his cheek. "You be sure to stay the same 'kay?"

"Sure thing!" snapped Zack with a wink. " . . . Okay that was so gay."

"Hm, hm, let's just go find Genesis and Angeal," said Sephiroth continuing his way.

Once they were joined with the two they all went out just hanging. None of the guys were still that used to having a girl hang with them, but since it was Zack . . . it still wasn't the same. Zack was a very attractive woman it seemed since every guy they passed just had to turn and check her out one more time. Even though Zack still wore her 2nd class clothing everyone seemed to not keep their eyes off her.

"It's quite ridiculous really," said Genesis with a snicker. "How no one can stop staring at her—or should I say him? If only they knew."

"I bet Zack could use this to his advantage if he wanted to," said Sephiroth raising a brow. "If he would just stop wearing men clothing he could be a—player."

Genesis chuckled and shook his head with his eyes closed. It's true Zack could if she wanted to seeing how attractive she was, but was she willing to do that? None really knew, but they did know she was trying to be a woman and perhaps could try anything . . .

"So what do you think guys?" asked Zack turning around holding a men's shirts. "Black or dark blue? I like black it just speaks to me."

All just starred at her in an awkward silence. Zack didn't know why and so she continued speaking as she turned a bit holding the shirt out saying—

"I'll be wearing them in a little while right? I can't buy clothing I don't plan on wearing in the future."

"What about now though Zack?" asked Angeal coming up to her side.

"Huh? What do you mean Angeal?" she asked lowering the shirt in her grip.

"What he means is try dressing like a woman for once," said Genesis walking towards her.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked putting the two shirts back.

"You're a woman aren't you?" asked Genesis touching a lock of her hair. "Look like one and see how different it is."

"Hmm, I don't know," she said crossing her arms and fingering her chin.

"Come on Zack—just give it a try," said Angeal flicking his head back motioning towards the women clothing.

"Well . . . all right," she said as she followed them to see what they had in mind.

And so they spent the next hour looking at women clothing that they seemed would suit Zack well. And trying them all on took another hour. Zack didn't really like the women clothing though. She always thought it was too small for her seeing how her eyes were still on man-mode.

"Just put it on Zack," said Angeal handing her the clothing and walking away. "But this time come out—we want to see you in it."

Angeal sat down on the waiting bench with Sephiroth and Genesis. A few moments past until they heard a slight sound from Zack's dressing room.

"What is it Zack?" asked Angeal sitting up straight.

"What?" she said. "You can't expect me to wear this!"

Sephiroth and Genesis smiled seeing Angeal do it first. They knew what the clothing was Angeal had picked out for Zack and just wondered what she'd look like in it.

"Come on out Zack," said Angeal standing up.

"I . . . I don't want to," she said afraid of what they might say.

"Just do it," sighed Sephiroth rolling his eyes and head.

"All—all right," came Zack as she slowly stepped out of the dressing room.

All eyes were on her as she came out to show the beautiful short-sleeved dress. It was a dark purple that fit tightly to show the curves and they all found out she had some nice ones. It was a bit low-cut at the chest, but not too much as to where she was so exposed. She still felt a little silly in it—especially showing her legs since the dress came up to her knees.

"Nice curves," said Sephiroth with a smile.

"Oh shut up!" she spat shaking her fist at them.

"No, no," he said shaking his head. "You look good."

"Really?" she asked with a flutter of her eyes. "I thought I was exposing a little too much. I've never really worn a dress before."

"Oh . . . don't worry about that," said Genesis taking some clothing in his hand. "It's nothing compared to this."

What Genesis held in his hand was a black bikini. Zack's mouth dropped as she saw what it was.

"And be sure to come out and show us how you look in it—we're dying to see."

Zack still couldn't believe she actually listened. She put it on and came out with her arms wrapped around her body and knees slammed together. She stood but a few seconds in front of them before Genesis burst out laughing, Sephiroth turning away so he didn't do the same, and Angeal bowing and shaking his head.

"Stop laughing at me!" he said in a harsh whisper. "I'd like to see you guys in a thing like this! . . . okay forget I ever said that."

"What's wrong old friend?" asked Genesis seeing Angeal's shaking head.

"It leaves nothing to the imagination," he pointed out. "Whole piece would suit him much better."

At that he gave a smile to Zack and Zack couldn't help but smile back. At least someone was on her side. After that the guys had convinced her to buy some clothing. She left out the bikini, but adored the dark purple dress Angeal had picked out for her.

Once they reached the apartment building and went to take Zack to her room they passed by a man who smiled and tipped his hat to Zack. She smiled and once he passed by her eyes followed.

"Is he new?" she asked turning around. "He's kinda cute."

It was nothing but a half a second later before Zack realized what she had said. She froze and gulped hard. Her eyes widened as she turned and grabbed the arms of the person nearest to her—Sephiroth.

"You see!! It's happening!!" gasped Zack. "AH! . . . I need to go tell Lazard!"

At that she quickly placed her bags in Sephiroth's hands and ran off to perhaps get advice from Lazard as to how to help her not have these male attractions. All just watched as she left squealing like a mad woman—and still trying to run like a man.

"I don't think you need to tell Lazard that," said Genesis.

"Why is that?" asked Angeal.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked turning to him. "He's becoming a she just like she was never a he at all."


	4. Male Attraction

"Lazard, Lazard it happened!!" cried Zack as she ran in his office.

"Wait, wait, what happened?" asked Lazard trying to calm her down.

"Okay," said Zack trying to control her breathing. "I was walking down my hall to go to my apartment when I see this new guy I haven't seen before—at least I don't think so, well anyways I smiled and he tipped his hat to me and passed me. My eyes, for some strange reason followed him, and I said to Sephiroth, who was standing beside me— 'is he new? He's kinda cute.' It's happening Lazard, just like you said! What should I do?!"

"So you just got your first male attraction?" asked Lazard putting it plainly like a man usually would.

"Uh—yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you all this time," she said with her hip out. "I mean gosh men are such . . . eh, never mind."

"Well I'm glad you told me," said Lazard with a kind smile. "But I wouldn't worry too much about that. A 'girl' like you wouldn't fall in love at first sight would you?"

"Umm, I don't know—maybe," she said rolling her shoulders.

"Then tell me how you like your relationships," said Lazard ready to listen.

"Well I like a couple to spend more time with each other so they can know each other well," said Zack. "But love at first sight—I guess it could happen. If it's the right person that you're destined to spend forever with to love and hold and cherish and . . ."

Zack stopped herself finding she was hugging herself with her right foot up. She realized how girly she had been sounded—and looking and so stopped and slumped her shoulders saying—

"Yeah . . . anyways."

"Uh-huh, I see," said Lazard jotting down some notes. "Well in that case I don't know really what to say to you. You could fall in love you could not. It depends how far your womanhood is progressing."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zack.

"Well," sighed Lazard not too sure how to put this. "Do you have any sexual feelings?"

"Like would I want to slept with someone?" asked Zack raising a thin eyebrow.

"Well—yes," said Lazard.

"Now that I think about it . . ." said Zack placing a finger on her chin.

"Oh dear you do!" gulped Lazard not too sure how he could fix that especially if she ever got pregnant.

"Just kidding!" blurted Zack with a loud laugh. "Sheesh like I'm that dumb."

After a minute Zack looked at Lazard with a questionable face and asked—

"How would one start to get these feelings and thoughts?"

"Well," said Lazard thinking about all the woman he's dated before and what they said about why they were so attracted to him and such. "You start to notice things about the men."

"Like what?" asked Zack with a shrug.

"Like the sound of their voice. The way it sounds towards you and—well you know what I mean?"

"No," said Zack shaking her head.

"Uh, well I heard that women usually go by their ears and guys their eyes. That's why women like smooth-talkers or men with deep voices. Do you get it now?"

"Nope," said Zack with a smile. "Anyway . . ."

"Anyway, moving on," said Lazard thinking again. "You start to notice other things about men as well like how big their muscles are or how bright their eyes are or how fair their face is. Women can go by sight just as much as men."

"Uh-huh," said Zack licking the inside of her cheek. "Well hopefully that was just a freak thing."

"Considering how you ARE a girl now I wouldn't say it was a freak thing," Lazard said.

"Thanks for reminding me," said Zack walking out.

"Take care Zack Fair," said Lazard. "Miss Zack Fair."

Zack tried to take what Lazard said to her and apply it to herself, but nothing seemed to work. She listened to many men voices, but none excited her that much as he said it would. She observed closely the features of men. None really had as much muscle, or as bright eyes or as fair faces.

Zack only smiled knowing one man who had those features. His name was Zack Fair. She missed that man and it seemed like a distant memory to her now seeing how she had spent a month in a half being a woman. Being a woman seemed to take its toll on her and she was afraid of so much.

She bowed her head and slowly blinked. Was she really going to forget about being the guy Zack Fair? She hoped not for if she did would she ever want to be a guy again? No . . . how could anyone ever forget a guy like that?

She shook it off and continued with life as usual. She kept asking if Hojo was done, but all she ever got was that he wasn't even halfway done. She kept optimistic and always was glad that at least he wasn't nowhere.

Everything seemed normal to Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth until one day when Zack was training. She seemed to keep to herself a lot, which was NOT like Zack at all. Angeal didn't like this mood of her, but it soon changed when she practiced with her sword.

Zack swung her sword to and fro and back and forth in the stances Angeal taught her. One time she did it wrong and hurt her wrist just a bit. She looked over at Angeal who did the same sword dances, but he did it perfectly. He 'always' did it perfectly.

She rolled her eyes and head until she turned her attention to Angeal again. She watched the way he handled his blade and remembered a time when she could do the same, but her memories soon ceased, as she was transfixed on the way Angeal swung. Her eyes seemed to admire now, but everything soon stopped as Angeal noticed she wasn't doing anything but starring.

"Why aren't you practicing?" he asked ceasing his moves.

"Oh, uh, I need help again as how to remember to hold my blade a certain way," she said holding her blade out.

"Hhh, like what?" asked Angeal putting his blade on his back and walking over to Zack.

"Oh uh, stance 36?" she said with a wry smile.

"Alright," sighed Angeal as he came up behind her and placed his hands on hers to show her how to hold it when doing that stance.

Angeal then began to speak on how you should hold it. Like what degree your wrist should be at or where your fingers should go on the hilt. This all seemed to fade out as Zack focused on the strong muscular arms around her. His words came out in whispers to hers as her eyes scanned his buff arms just wishing to hold gaze a little longer each second that passed.

She took a deep breath of him in and then let her eyes fall on his hands that lay atop her. Her eyes seemed to be in a dream-state as a gentle smile came to her face just taking in the feel of Angeal's hands on her own guiding them on what to do and where they should go.

"Do you get it now Zack?" asked Angeal tilting his head down a bit to look at Zack's face.

"Mhmmm," she sighed slowly blinking.

"Zack . . . are you okay?" asked Angeal.

"Hm, hm, you smell good," she said with a smile as she turned her face to his.

"Uh," said Angeal not really expecting that on coming out of his student.

It was only about a second later until Zack caught herself and what she was doing. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She quickly got out of the grasp of Angeal and shakingly held her sword in her hands saying—

"A-angeal I didn't . . . I mean . . ."

"So now you're attracted to me Zack?" asked Angeal crossing his arms. "If so I don't think we should continue our usual training until you change back into a man."

"I don't know I . . . it was just a freak thing that . . . it won't happen again I swear it!" swore Zack firmly placing a hand on her heart.

"Alright then," said Angeal shaking his head. "I'll give you leave so you can go see Lazard."

"Uh—when will you have me back?" asked Zack taking a step to the side.

"When you figure out how to control your feminine feelings," said Angeal walking off.

Zack cast her eyes down and bowed her head. She felt horrible for doing that to Angeal and yet she felt as if she had just told someone she had a crush on them and they just rejected them and walked away. So this is the feelings of a woman huh? She hated this one the most.

* * *

"Lazard," came Zack as she entered his office.

"What is it Zack?" asked Lazard folding his hands. "You don't look so good."

"It's," she said with her eyes cast down. "Hhh, it's happened."

"What's happened?" asked Lazard listening more closely.

"Those feelings," said Zack glancing at Lazard then back down. "It's happened."

"Where, when and to whom?" asked Lazard standing up.

"Angeal," she sighed turning her head to the left. "We were training when I asked him to show me how to hold a sword . . ."

"What did you do?" asked Lazard.

"I don't know," said Zack flapping her arms. "I just—got attracted to him—badly. When he rejected me and told me to leave I took it rather hard like . . . like some school girl with a hard crush."

"I see," said Lazard placing his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Well at least Angeal is disciplined enough to let you go. Any other man would have taken that as an advantage."

"Angeal's a good man," said Zack. "He'd never hurt me."

Lazard then noticed Zack's hands on her heart and how she swayed gently. On her lips was a tender smile as her eyes closed to capture that feeling. Lazard new this would be natural for a woman, but he had to keep reminding himself that she wasn't a woman and that this wasn't good for her.

"Zack," said Lazard seeing her in this state.

Zack opened her eyes and looked at Lazard. She saw the way he looked at her and so noticed herself and let her arms fall to her side.

"Oh I . . . I don't know what came over me," she said shaking it off.

"Be careful Zack," said Lazard. "That kind of feeling can be dangerous."

"I know," said Zack bowing her head then glanced up at Lazard. "Can you think of any alternative to this?"

"Well," sighed Lazard turning around. "There is one way I suppose."

"I'll do it," said Zack taking a step forward.

"Well," said Lazard turning to her. "You could act like a man in these circumstances."

"What do you mean?" asked Zack tilting her head a bit.

"What I mean is to not care about men," said Lazard. "Like some men don't care about women."

"But that's just wrong!" said Zack. "Those men are nothing but bast----!"

"I know, I know," said Lazard. "And sometimes women are the same way."

"No—I can't do it," said Zack crossing her arms and turning from him. "I won't turn into some bi---!"

"Then think of it as an experiment," said Lazard. "Just have fun with this. Do you get what I'm saying Zack."

"Yeah I get," said Zack turning to him.

"I know that you're curious as to how girls do some things so use it to your advantage, that way you won't have any closely attached feelings to anyone you run into," Lazard said.

Zack crossed her arms and thought about it for a moment. She tried to think of a way this would seem right to her. She wasn't like that really, but then a smile came to her lips understanding it a bit better.

"Well," she said looking at Lazard. "I am only gonna be a girl for so long right?—and you do keep telling me to start acting and trying to be a girl . . ."

"Now you're getting it Zack," said Lazard crossing his arms.

"I see your point," she said with a smile. "This might be a lot of help to me."

"I hope so," said Lazard.

"Well," she said clapping her head and exhaling. "I'll let you know how this goes. Thanks, bye."

"Good luck Zack," said Lazard as he watched her walk off.

Just as soon as Zack left Lazard went back to his desk and called Dr. Hojo. "Hojo . . . how's everything going?"

"Oh fine, fine," said Hojo on the other line. "Though I am still nowhere on completing it."

"I see," said Lazard with a sigh.

"Well on the other hand how is my experiment coming along?" asked Hojo. "I heard she is starting to get feelings. Certain feminine feelings."

"You pay too much attention to him Hojo," said Lazard tilting his head up a bit. "Don't worry about that we sorted that problem out."

"Problem?" said Hojo. "Oh that is no problem. That is good, very good. That means she's evolving perfectly well. Soon she'll probably forget about even being a man or how it feels to be one."

"She's still a he Hojo," said Lazard.

"Not for long I presume," said Hojo with a giggle.

"Which is why we want you to hurry and complete the reverse of this," said Lazard.

"Oh right, right, but I do say . . . if I had my way I'd breed her," said Hojo with an evil smile. "That would be the ultimate test of her womanhood. If she could harbor a child then I'd truly know my test wasn't a failure."

"Well that's too bad you won't get to see that," said Lazard. "We're keeping a good eye on Zack to make sure nothing like that happens to him . . . I can't imagine the headaches I'd have to go through if anything like that happened."

"Hm, well then keep a close eye on her Lazard or else you may encounter many headaches," said Hojo hanging up.

Lazard sighed and wiped his eyes. He hated Hojo for his blasted experiments on human beings. He wished that Hojo would just stop being so mad all the time, but he knew that day would never come.

* * *

"How's everything going Zack?" asked Angeal watching her walk out of Lazard's office.

"Oh, fine," she said with a smile.

"You know what I mean Zack," said Angeal with his arms crossed.

"Oh," said Zack casting her eyes down with a blush she still couldn't get under control. "He said that it's just a phase—you know, being a girl and all—and he gave me some ways to help control them."

"That's good," said Angeal shaking his head.

"So can I come back to training?" asked Zack in a high mood.

Angeal looked at her in a strange way. A way that Zack felt he'd say no and so backed up and bowed her head in sadness.

"You aren't going to get a crush on me again are you?" he asked.

Zack looked up at Angeal and saw he was smiling. Her eyes widened a bit and her heart felt like it had skipped a beat. She gasped slightly and smiled saying—

"N-no."

"Good," said Angeal with a twinkle in his eye as he turned. "You can come back tomorrow."

Zack's body was then thrust upon Angeal preventing him from moving. Her arms wrapped around him in a hug. Angeal's eyes widened a bit as his mouth hand agape as he looked down to see two slim arms wrapped around him.

"Thank-you Angeal," said Zack with a smile and slow blink.

She then let go of him and ran off. Angeal just watched her until she turned a corner and was seen no more. Angeal just sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head. He then continued to walk off and wait to see how Zack was fairing.

Before training she decided to test Lazard's theory out. She dressed up in some of the clothes the guys had convinced her to buy and decided to head out for the night. She went to numerous bars to work on her womaness. She would deliberately put herself out to attract the men—even though she didn't really need to.

She'd try talking smooth to them and to her liking they all fell into seduction. No she had no attraction to them whatsoever and didn't want to reach any higher level than acquaintance. She made sure no one tried anything on her or slipped anything in her drink. She was to smart for that.

Some tried to, but she caught them and dumped them where they stood. She soon figured out how much she liked dumping a man. She felt like she had so much power.

"So this is the power of a woman," she said with a smile tightening her hands into fists.

She then lifted her chin and decided to go after a few more men before going home. They all were such suckers falling for someone like her. She was such a player that night and it was so much fun she decided this is what she was going to do before she changed back into a man.

It was time for her to leave her games and return home. It was late and so she instantly fell asleep. Once she woke up she saw what time it was. Her eyes widened as she shot out of bed and grabbed her gear saying—

"Oh man! Angeal's gonna kill me!!"

She quickly got dressed and ran to get to training. Once she made it in the room she saw Angeal already practicing some techniques with his sword. She bit her bottom lip and quietly made her way inside. She hoped Angeal wouldn't notice her but then again . . . it was Angeal.

"What were you doing last night Zack?" asked Angeal as he twirled his sword on the hilt.

"Uh . . . I was out," she said casting her eyes down.

"Where?" he asked turning to her.

"What does it matter to you what I do on my free time?" she asked boldly.

"It matters if my student's late for his training. Who do you think's responsible for that?" asked Angeal.

"You," sighed Zack bowing her head and dropping her shoulders.

"Now," said Angeal turning. "We're going to continue from yesterday. I trust you know all the stances and don't need any help."

"Yeah I got it," said Zack pulling out her sword and starting.

And so Zack trained with Angeal and this time everything turned out normal. Just the part at the end of the training where she had to face off against Angeal was her worst part of it. She hated fighting him even though it was just part of training. She always ended up the loser of the two and falling back on her butt.

"Ah!" she said with a groan rubbing her hurt spot. "Can't you handle me a little more gently Angeal? I am a woman after all."

"Since when do you agree with your gender that's not your true one?" asked Angeal walking over to her.

Zack just smiled and shook her head. She leaned back on her hand behind her and just sighed. Angeal continued to speak about how the 'real Zack' wouldn't be admitting he's a girl and needs special attention.

"So what do I treat you like?" asked Angeal bending down to her. "Zack who'd want to never be treated any other way then like the man he was, or a woman who wants special treatment just because she's the weaker of the sex."

There were a couple of seconds in silence as Angeal waited for her answer. He got none yet though seeing how she just smiled tenderly and looked into his eyes. She slowly sat up straight to look him better in the eyes as she smiled and said—

"Treat me gently."

At that she leaned forward and kissed him softly. With her eyes closed her mind seemed the same way to her usual sense. Five seconds had passed before a jolt of her old sense shot through her and she knew what she was doing. She let out a gasp as she shot her head back from him.

Her mouth lay agape as her eyes widened and scanned his facial features, which didn't seem to change much. All she could do was let out small gasps feeling a burning pain in her chest like her heart was ready to explode.

"Angeal I . . . I didn't," was all that could come out of her mouth.

Angeal stood up and turned away from her. All he could manage to say was—

"Training's over Zack."

"Angeal!" she said standing up quickly. "W-why didn't you stop me?"

"Because you're a woman," said Angeal turning his head slightly to her.

"What?" she asked taking a step back and shaking her head.

"You are a woman and do women things, just as you were a child and did childish things," said Angeal turning to her with the same look he always seemed to give her. "Go home Zack. Training's over."

At that Angeal walked off and Zack reached out to him, but held her hand back to her side. She closed her eyes tight and before he left the room shouted—

"I'm sorry!!"

Angeal stopped and sighed. He slightly shook his head as he turned to her and said—

"Don't be . . . this is supposed to be natural for you—so I won't condemn you."

Angeal then turned and left. Zack felt her cheeks burn again for an unknown reason. She placed her gloved hands on her cheeks and cast her eyes and head down. Why did she always feel so horrible? Was it because she did this to one of her friends who was always there for her in such crisis'? She shook her head and whispered before she left—

"I'm sorry Angeal."


	5. Experiments?

"Well?" asked Zack hoping Lazard could give her some good advice so she didn't have to feel so bad.

"Try . . . thinking it as an experiment," said Lazard placing his fingers on his chin.

"That's all?" asked Zack.

"All I can give you yes," said Lazard leaning back in his chair.

Zack scanned her thoughts and wondered if this would help her. She titled her head up in thought as Lazard stretched out his hand saying—

"Think of it as 'fun' experiments, if you get my meaning," said Lazard. "Come on Zack—you were once a guy. I do believe you were also curious as to how women 'work'. Just think of this time as an opportunity to understand more about them."

"Hmm, now I see where you're coming from," she said pointing at him. "Thanks Lazard. I owe you one."

Once she left Lazard bowed his head and shook it sighing. The man part of her was still trying to keep hold. It was always quite funny to see.

* * *

And so Zack tried the 'experimenting' out. It was a lot like seducing men to her will, but this time it was with a whole knew perspective. She seemed to always be about trying something new. She was a woman right? So why not start trying some things out that women do.

She got so good at bending their will to do her own she became, in women sense, evil. She'd have men buy things just for her to see them bend. She picked out the rich ones and made them buy her expensive gifts, but those with not so much money she made them buy her lesser gifts that she still enjoyed getting. Like one time on an outing with Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth at a local bar they all wanted another round of beers, but no one remembered to bring the money with them.

"Well I'm all out of gils," sighed Sephiroth sitting back in his seat.

"Did you bring any?" asked Genesis to Angeal.

"No," said Angeal shaking his head. "I guess we'll be going home early."

"Naw, I got this," said Zack with a smile.

"But I thought you left your money back home in your 'purse'," said Genesis with a smile and chuckle.

"Hm," chuckled Sephiroth looking at Zack how just smiled and shook his head.

"Boys, boys," she sighed. "You just don't learn do you?"

"What are you talking about Zack?" asked Angeal with his arms crossed.

"I'm a woman . . . a very attractive woman. You said so yourself. I can get us some more drinks, just watch," she said getting out of her seat and heading over to a bunch of men who were turned to her at the moment.

All watched as their puppy friend Zack went up to a man and tapped him on the shoulder. She turned to them and gave them a smirk and then turned back to the man who turned and looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Z can I ask a favor of you?" asked Zack placing his arms behind her back.

"Why sure you can little lady," said the guy with a cocky grin.

"Bye me a round of drinks," she said with a smile.

"Well—if I do, what's in it for me?" he asked.

"A kiss," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"That's sounds good right now," he said with a grin as he turned and ordered a round for her.

Once she got the drinks she turned to leave, but the man stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder and asking—

"Are you forgetting something Z?"

"Oh yeah," she said turning to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and stuck out her hip as she turned on her heels and returned to her group. The look on the guy's face was unforgettable to Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. They couldn't help but laugh at the 'burn'.

"Ohho!" chuckled Sephiroth.

"Rejection," said Genesis with a couple of chuckles.

Angeal just smiled and tried to contain the laughs inside so all that escaped him was so scratching chuckles. Zack returned to them and with a smile placed down the drinks to them bending very sleazy so her butt stuck out and her short skirt tightened. She turned to see the man still gazing at her with an agape mouth.

"Thanks," she worded to him with a wave as she sat back down beside Genesis.

"You know you are going to make a lot of enemies Zack," said Sephiroth with a blink.

"Naw," said Zack. "Those suckers will just do it again."

"So you've swindled him before?" asked Angeal pointing back at him.

"No—he's a newbie. Gosh they're so cute the first time," she said with a sigh and giggle.

Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis just widened their eyes slightly and glanced away. Yep, this surely wasn't the Zack they all knew once. This was a completely different Zack it seemed. This Zack was a pure woman.

Zack's new outlook on her womanhood helped a lot. This helped her not get so deep into her relationships just as Lazard wanted. It didn't even bother Angeal that she was acting like such all the time. He knew she was only trying to fill her role as a woman for the time being.

It had been three months since Zack was turned into a woman, but it seemed like forever. It seemed like she was never a man at all. It seemed like Zack Fair was always a woman. Some even began to forget about the man Zack Fair and Lazard didn't like this.

Lazard kept asking Hojo if he was done yet, but Hojo kept telling him that since he was working alone it would take longer than everyone likes. Lazard didn't like this too much for he knew he had asked Hojo if he wanted any lab assistances, but no, he said he'd rather be the only one to work on his projects.

Three months now. Zack hadn't even noticed. To her it seemed like forever. Like she was born that way, but she was not.

It only took Zack three months of trying to be a girl and let the feminine hormones take hold before she started thinking the unthinkable.

"Zack what's the matter, what's wrong?!" asked Angeal almost bursting down her door in the middle of the night after receiving a phone call that he needed to get down to her place as soon as he could.

Zack jumped a little as she sat on the couch but yards from the door. She inhaled and then exhaled saying—

"My gosh, don't do that. Talk about an entrance," said Zack getting up.

"Well, what is it?" asked Angeal coming inside.

"Well I was talking to Lazard about how to maintain my feminine desires and feelings, right? when he said to me to not think of it that way. So I said to him—" rambled Zack like a normal . . . woman.

"Just!" Angeal said stopping her rambling. "What do you want?"

"I want to have sex with a man," said Zack plainly with a smile.

**Hot Shot's girl: This I think would be Angeal at the moment . . . O.O . . . lol, anywho the rating will change because of 'things' like I said before. You'll just have to read and find out though ;D Till next chp.**


	6. Dirty Little Secret

"Wait, what?" asked Angeal almost choking on what she said.

"Well," she said rolling her head and coming closer to Angeal. "You see Lazard said to see these as experiments. That's why I've been acting like that to guys—you know—swindling them into doing what I want."

"You mean seducing," said Angeal raising a brow to her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said waving her hand to end the topic. "What I mean is I've tried everything I could think of without getting too intimate with a guy, but now . . . I wanna know what it feels like."

"So you want—me—to help you?" asked Angeal pointing to his chest.

"Why not?" asked Zack with a shrug. "Girls do it with their best friends all the time."

"Zack I don't think you're in your right mind," said Angeal shaking his head.

"But I am can't you see!" she said stomping her foot just hard enough to get attention, but soft enough to not make that loud of a sound. "I am a woman you see."

"Who was once a man," said Angeal making sure she didn't forget that.

"Yeah, yeah," said Zack shaking her head. "But it's not like I remember."

"You mean—you don't remember being the man Zack Fair at all?" asked Angeal poking his head out a bit.

"I don't know," said Zack crossing her arms and turning from him. "I guess, but there more like dreams now."

"Zack I can't let you forget who you really are," said Angeal stepping closer to her.

"You were the one who told me to act and be like a girl for these past months," said Zack turning to him.

"Hhh, you're right," sighed Angeal admitting it. "But I didn't know Hojo would take this long and I didn't think you would change so easily into a . . ."

"Girl?" said Zack raising a thin brow.

Angeal just sighed and lowered his shoulders.

"I didn't mean it like that Zack," he said looking at her.

"Alright I won't forget I was a guy! There, is that what you wanted to hear me say?" said Zack almost bouncing up and down. "Now can we pleeeeeeaaaaaase 'do it'?!"

"Uh, Zack," said Angeal still shocked she wanted to continue with this.

"Come on Angeal," pleaded Zack making her hands into fists, the look on her face was begging. "It's just an experiment. Besides—if you were a girl wouldn't you be the least bit curious as to how they 'do it'?"

There were but seconds in silence until Angeal stated his answer with a firm—

"No."

At that he turned and readied to leave.

"Angeal!" cried Zack throwing herself on him and making sure he wasn't going anywhere. "I won't ask for it again I swear! I won't tell anyone just as long as you don't."

"You'll leave me alone if I comply?" asked Angeal turning his head.

"Yes," she said shaking her head

Angeal sighed and rolled his head. He got out of Zack's grasp and turned to her saying—

"Alright Zack. I can't believe I am saying this, but fine."

He then scanned around as if a bit uneasy and then pointed a firm finger at the woman saying—

"Just one time though."

"Oooh, thank-you Angeal!" she squealed as she ran up to him and jumped on him to hug him with her whole body.

A couple of seconds had passed before Zack loosened her squeeze around his neck and just smiled at him saying—

"You know we could just stay like this while you carry me off to the bedroom."

"Well if that's—" started Angeal, but was suddenly cut off by Zack's quick change of thought.

"No wait!" she gasped turning her head in thought. "I bought some lingerie. I'll go put it on!"

At that she jumped off him and ran into the bathroom. Angeal just crossed his arms and shook his head with a smile. He then glanced up and looked around for a little while to see where the bedroom was.

Angeal noticed a slight hall to the left of the living room and so walked down the hall and the first door on the right was Zack's room. Once he entered he gasped slightly seeing how unmanlike the room was. The room had about three fragrance candles lit in the room. She had her dresser cluttered with make-up, nail polish, hair accessories, and jewelry.

Yep, she had turned into a woman. The Zack he once knew would have never even resorted into changing his room like this. As a matter of fact he was out mostly and so his room probably had nothing much to it except with a few cluttered clothes here and there. Yeah . . . that seemed like the Zack he knew.

"Okaaay," came a cheery voice behind him.

Angeal turned to see Zack leaning with her arm against her doorpost wearing a short hot pink robe that bore her light pink-laced bra bare of a shirt. Angeal's eyes widened slightly seeing her like this for the first time. He had to clear his throat a little to shake off the awkwardness.

"You-you look good Zack," he said as if his throat was just a bit too dry.

"I don't look sexy?" she asked dropping her shoulders and back. "Da-- it I thought these would make me look more appealing."

"Oh you do it's just . . ." said Angeal holding his hand up.

"Just what?" she asked perking herself back up like some playful puppy as she had been named once.

Angeal didn't really know what to say. He just shrugged, but Zack seemed to not mind. She rolled her shoulders and walked over to him. They seemed to stare at each other for a moment.

Angeal gave off a smile looking into her blue eyes like gems. Zack let off a quick smile before her eyes darted to the bed and then back at him saying—

"Well? . . . Are you going to lay down or what?"

"Oh," said Angeal shaking off his state and going to the bed to sit down.

Once he did Zack plopped right beside him like she was getting ready to play with him. She seemed too fidgety for someone who was about to have sex. She seemed to miss Angeal's sideways stares though as she smiled and clapped her hands with a exhale saying—

"Well . . . shall we get started?"

At that her hands whipped to Angeal's belt. Before they could get anywhere Angeal grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"Hhh, Zack," he sighed looking at her. "Are you sure you want to do this—like this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Zack scanning him up and down. "What do you mean like so you can get changed into something. I must be honest I find it weird how you sleep with your battle clothes on."

"Hhh, I train late alright," said Angeal with a slight roll of the eyes. "But what I mean is 'like' this. You know . . . to where this is nothing but one of your 'experiments'."

"What else should I see it as?" asked Zack taking her hands from his grip and crossed her arms.

"Well—usually when people become this intimate they are in love," said Angeal. "It's supposed to be a special thing between the two."

"So you want me to fall in love with you?" asked Zack not quite getting Angeal.

"Zack what kind of a girl have you turned into?" asked Angeal turning his head away from her and then back. "Where you only use men for your 'experiments' If Zack was born a woman I don't think she'd ever be like that."

"Well . . . I am," she said with a quick smile and poke of her chin.

"Then try what I said as an experiment," said Angeal looking at her with serious eyes.

"Oh, oh, I get it!" she said with a grin. "You want this sex to be love sex."

"Could you try and at least care?" asked Angeal raising his brow a bit.

"Hm—I guess so," she shrugged.

At that Angeal grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Whoa!" she gasped not expecting Angeal to do that.

As her back lay on his legs she just starred in awe at his eyes that seemed to stare straight into her. His eyes were like a deep abyss at some times, but they seemed to lead deep to somewhere other than darkness. Soon Angeal leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips making Zack's heart jump rather hard. She grasped her chest afraid it was to fly away.

His lips seemed so soft and sweet to her now that she didn't want him to stop kissing her. Slowly her hands came to the side of his head to get mangled up in his raven locks. Once he broke the kiss her hands retreated to her side. She just starred at him with her mouth agape wondering what he was going to do next.

Angeal then placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up to sit on his lap instead of lay. Her eyes never broke with his though just so transfixed on him. Angeal glanced around as if looking to find something, but soon turned his eyes back to Zack saying—

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

"Oh—yeah, right," she said glancing down to move her legs and wrap them gently around his waist.

Once she looked at him again he glanced at her robe and then at her saying—

"Are you going to take that off?"

"Oh, yeah," she said gazing down to untie her robe and let it slide off her petite and slim shoulders.

She couldn't explain why she was in such a dumb state then. She thought that it was perhaps because of her first time. When she was a man she automatically knew what to do if this ever occurred to him, but now that she is a woman she seems too confused with the fact that she thought she knew so much when she, in truth, didn't.

"I thought I—would know exactly what to do once this happened," she said as her eyes gazed off into space while Angeal unbuckled himself. "But . . . I guess I don't," she said with a small chuckle as she looked back at Angeal who always seemed to know what to do.

Angeal's hands then slid down to her hips and took off her covering. Without warning Angeal thrust himself into her. Zack jumped at the sudden move and gave out a squeal as he tried to enter her all the way.

"Ah ah!" she cried from the painful pressure that increased as he tried to enter fully.

"Zack take it easy," said Angeal clearing his throat not seeing why she was so in a fuss.

Zack continued to lift her hips as Angeal tried to complete his invasion. At this rate he'd never break through and completely become one with the one who wanted this in the first place.

"No, stop, stop," said Zack pulling away and hoping off of Angeal to sit on the side of the bed.

"Zack," he said turning to her. "You wanted this."

"I didn't know it'd hurt so much," she said hugging herself. "I change my mind. I'll just not 'do it' with a man. It's better that way."

Angeal sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little too late for second thoughts now?" he asked holding his hands out.

"Well no one told me it'd feel like that," she said as if in a pout. "I thought it brought you pleasure."

"Zack," said Angeal with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Haven't you learned anything about women? This always happens the first time. It's natural for you to feel pain, or pressure, whatever it is, but I tell you once you get used to it—it feels better."

"How do you know?" asked Zack poking out her bottom lip.

"I've been told," said Angeal with a sigh.

"I don't know Ang—" said Zack but was cut off as Angeal quickly pushed her down on the bed and laid atop her.

Zack only had time to gasp before Angeal was at it again. He thrust himself into her not too hard that time, but just hard enough to get in.

"Ah!" she squealed as she squeezed his shoulders to where her nails dug into his shirt and scratched his skin.

Zack let out her breath feeling Angeal retreat, but didn't think it was just to break into her again. She gasped sharply as Angeal thrust harder into her—this time succeeding in getting all the way inside her. Zack wrapped her arms around his neck and just hugged him close afraid to move for fear of pain that seemed to pound her at the moment. Angeal saw her wide eyes and mouth slightly open from the woman pain she experienced right then and no matter how much he desired to move he stayed still until she got used to him.

Zack began to sweat as she felt something break when Angeal thrust all the way inside her. Her eyes scanned her thoughts wondering on earth what it was and if it was something she did wrong or what. Her breathing seemed to get heavier fearing what it was and so her lips whispered rather quickly—

"S-something broke."

Angeal bowed his head a bit and slowly blinked with a sigh saying—

"That was your hymen."

"Is that bad?!" she gasped digging her nails into the back of his neck.

"Ah," said Angeal taking her arms off his neck and letting her drop back in the sheets. "No . . . do you feel better?"

"Uh . . . I guess," said Zack. "The pressure seemed to ease up. Is that good?"

"Very," said Angeal with a smile as he softly placed his hands beside her shoulders.

Angeal then began to move inside her. His thrusts were slow and gentle on her and the more he did this the more she began to feel no more pain, but—pleasure. Zack closed her eyes and sighed with a small smile. She placed her hands up the back of his arms and rested them on the backs of his shoulders.

Angeal leaned his chest down closer to her as he leaned on his elbows instead of his hands. Once he came closer his lips came to her silky smooth neck and Zack couldn't help but smile. Yes, this is what she wanted and imagined ever since this thought erupted in her mind.

Her head titled to the right as Angeal's lips trailed down the left side of her neck. Once his lips found her collarbone she turned her head to kiss him upon the head. Once Angeal felt this he turned his head up to her to meet her lips with his. At first the kiss was tender until Zack felt Angeal's tongue lick her bottom lip only edging her to thrust her tongue into his mouth and deepen the kiss.

Angeal hadn't really expected this sudden move from her that quick, but he welcomed it nonetheless. As Angeal kissed her deeper she felt her hands tighten. Soon Angeal moved his hands to his shirt to pull it off. Once that was out of the way he let her hands explore his skin all they wanted, but it seemed they wanted to stay in place so to dig their nails into his skin as their passions grew and his movement inside her roughened.

Zack's eyes widened feeling him thrust harder and deeper. She inhaled and exhaled a moan as the feeling of it made her shiver in excitement. Her breathing heavied and soon her hands fell to his hips. She grunted feeling fabric from between her fingers and his skin.

She soon grabbed a hold of it and slid down his pants. Once done her hands fell back on his hips as they swayed back and forth. Her hands did a number of exploring him. She liked the feel of his rough muscles on her smooth skin and body—he felt just so good on her.

She was about to kiss his jaw beneath his ear when her mouth gapped open and her head jolted back on the bed. A feeling washed over her that seemed to get better each time Angeal thrust himself deeper into her. She let out moaning from her lips that seemed to edge Angeal on.

"Oh please don't stop!" she managed to gasp out when she could before more pleasurable feelings took her speech and turned it into aching moans.

She felt Angeal's hands tighten around her waist as he heeded her plea. Zack's eyes rolled back as she tightly closed them shut. Her mouth ached open only giving out pleasurable sounds that were almost like music to Angeal's ears.

Zack's hands tightly gripped Angeal's straining wrists, but soon fell beside her to grip the sheets and just about ripping them off. Very soon there came a great wave of pleasure over Zack as she climaxed. She let out a longer moan as she dug her head back into her bed and arched her back forcing her chest into Angeal's.

Zack's breasts felt pretty good against Angeal's bare chest. He let out a strained smile before he soon released his seed into her. The warm fluid sprayed deep within her womb only giving her more pleasure. Zack let out one last moan before Angeal collapsed on her and then rolled over to her side breathing just as heavy as she.

Zack just smiled as he gazed at the ceiling only reflecting on how good that felt. The rumors were right. That did feel good. She never thought how good that could feel—she even thought of what it'd be like when she was a man again.

"That . . . was amazing," she heaved with a wide smile on her face just feeling so complete.

Angeal said not a word as he tried to control his breathing. He closed his eyes as his head eased back on the bed. Zack glanced at Angeal and saw he was just as exhausted as she. She was glad he consented of this—she couldn't think of a better man to share her virginity with than him.

She smiled and then snuggled into him as she rubbed her face into his shoulder. Angeal noticed this and so looked at her trying to snuggle better into him. He helped her as he turned on his side to her and wrapped her in his arms pulling her close to his chest. Zack didn't really expect this, but didn't care as she closed her eyes from the sweet warmth that came from him.

Just as her eyes closed a sudden weariness came over her and soon she was out cold, prisoner to her dreams. Angeal just slowly blinked and placed his chin on top her head full of black spikes that trailed down her back. Once he closed his eyes he too became weary and so swayed off into dream.

Zack didn't know how comforting the embrace of Angeal would be. It seemed so gentle and soft, but so securing like she knew nothing would happen to her. It didn't take her long to fall into dreams—dreams of what had just occurred.

* * *

Angeal awoke to find the sun in his eyes. It was already sun up huh? Oh well, it wasn't that late in the day.

Angeal got up and got dressed. He put his pants on first and just as he started putting on his shirt he heard the waking of a certain Zack. She stretched and groaned in morning wake. She opened her eyes and saw Angeal popping his head out of his shirt collar.

She smiled, but soon it vanished just realizing what exactly has happened. For a strange reason—a wave of awkwardness enveloped her. Her eyes scanned her thoughts wondering why she felt such a feeling when she consented of it.

"Don't worry Zack. The awkward feeling will go away in time," said Angeal situating his shirt.

He then stood up and looked at her. Zack still just starred at him in silence. She didn't know what to say. What could she say?

Soon she let off a smile and a flutter of her eyes. Angeal gave her a smile as he let his arms dangle at his sides. He turned and prepared to leave the room. Zack jumped to her knees and hugged the blankets against her body not really wanting Angeal to leave and her movement seemed to work as Angeal stopped before he headed out the door and turned his head with a smile.

"I still expect you for training today," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Uh," said Zack watching Angeal smile and shake his head as he left.

But even she couldn't help but smile and shake her head. That's Angeal for you.

* * *

Hojo was wondering around the soldiers' apartments again just speaking to himself when he changed to come to Zack's apartment. He thought of all he could test her, but soon he was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the door opening. He quickly jumped around the corner to watch her come out, but she didn't come out. It was her mentor Angeal.

He looked around as if in caution and then rubbed his collar and took off in the opposite direction. Hojo wondered what he was doing there if he wasn't training her. His thoughts didn't take long to come to a conclusion. He gave off a smile as his head tilted back finding the answer.

Oh the man/girl could get into so much trouble, but Hojo wasn't one to tell dirty secrets—especially when it tied into his tests. If she continued seeing this man one of his tests could come true to where he would know she was the perfect woman. Oh yes . . . this was all too good.

Hojo gave off a giggle before he turned and left. He would keep a close eye on the two indeed—indeed.

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah my sister, when she read this, she thought Hojo was gonna try and sleep with her lol. I told her I never thought about that, but it was quite funny XD Anywho until next chp ;D**


	7. Again?

Zack showed up for training just as instructed by Angeal, though it was a little hard to focus seeing how she was in the same room with the man she had just slept with for the first time earlier. All she could think about as she was with him was the events that occurred last night and the way his body felt in hers—just perfect.

"Zack are you even listening?" asked Angeal seeming as if nothing happened between them last night.

"Oh—yeah, I was," said Zack poking out her chest.

"Then what was I talking about?" asked Angeal crossing his arms,

"Oh—uh," said Zack biting her bottom lip. "How to prefect my stance?"

"Hhh, no—I wasn't Zack," he said dropping his arms to his sides. "Look if you can't focus during our training then I don't want you to even bother coming in."

"But I want to be with you," she said taking a step forward.

Once Zack realized what she had just said it was when Angeal looked at her in silence. She slapped her hand over her mouth and watched Angeal close his eyes and shake his head.

"Zack I told you it was only once," said Angeal looking at her.

"But—" started Zack.

"You swore on it," said Angeal recalling her words.

"I know, but I didn't know I'd like it so much!" she said with a smile.

"No Zack," said Angeal shaking his head and leaving her in the training room.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it too!" she said taking another step forward and feeling a bit awkward as her words echoed in the room.

Her eyes darted around before she took up her sword and left. She crossed her arms and slumped her shoulders. Her lips were pursed out just angry with Angeal. How come he never agreed with her? . . . Hhh, she had to watch herself now with what and to whom she swore to.

That day she spent mostly to herself just thinking about last night and remembering each feeling emitted. She smiled remembering the strong feeling of Angeal on her with his body embracing her own. So this is how women felt after they 'did it' . . . well . . . most women at the least.

Because of this she was more attracted to Angeal now. She wanted him again, but was afraid he didn't want her. She cast her eyes down thinking she didn't fulfill him just as much as he did her. She cursed herself for it as a matter of fact—she screwed up and now she was paying for it, but what could she expect on her first time?

She took it men were much different during intercourse than women. Of course they were, why else did they bring each other so much pleasure? Zack sighed and let her arms fall limp at her sides. She never imagined that she'd want to do it again, but she imagined wrong then didn't she?

"Is there something wrong lady?" came a familiar soothing voice to her. "Or should I say sir?"

Zack looked at the man dressed in scarlet and shrugged with a sigh.

"Oh, hi Genesis," she sighed glancing at him then away. "No I'm fine."

"Did you know that is the most common lie of the world?" he said flicking his hand upwards with a purple apple in it. "Apple?" he asked extending it to her.

"No thank-you," she said shaking her head.

"Very well," said Genesis taking the apple away from her and back against his chest. "If you are bothered because you have been stuck as a woman for three months then I must say Dr. Hojo is coming along well. He is nearly half way, but then again that could take a number of more months."

"Oh, thanks for telling me Genesis," she said like a mumble.

"Till next we meet then," said Genesis giving a bow and then leaving her.

Zack's eyes followed him as he walked off and just starred at his dumb apple. Zack then thought about asking him as well. She wondered what it'd be like to have multiple partners like some women do. Her mind also came to Sephiroth as well, but soon she realized she just didn't have the passion to ask them—any of them but Angeal.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. It could be that she was closed to Angeal and felt more comfortable about him, but he was just so stinkin' hard sometimes to get to do anything. It frustrated Zack so much, but she just decided to shake it off and try to not think of it.

She went back to her apartment to take a nice bath and relax, but he found she couldn't. All she could think about was last night and it tormented her to unbelievable agony. She wished she could think of other things, but she couldn't.

When night came she couldn't even get to sleep. She couldn't get any sleep at all. She kept turning on her side to look for Angeal's frame beside her, but he wasn't there. The bed felt so cold without him now. Why had it come this?

She took her pillow and placed it tightly over her head to try and smother herself to sleep . . . that still didn't work. She gave off a grunt and looked at her alarm clock. It was 3 in the morning. She rolled her eyes and laid back down—nothing seemed to help with her craving.

She wanted Angeal and she wanted him now. She slapped her pillow beside her and sat up. She rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked once again at the clock and just thought in silence for a moment.

She sighed and got up to get dressed. She got dressed as if she was going to go train. At that hour of the night people would think her insane.

Zack rolled her eyes and placed her sword on her back. She then marched out of her apartment and out of the building. Once she entered Shin-Ra's building hardly anyone was there. There were a few night guards, but other than that no one was about.

She sighed and marched towards her training room. Once she walked in she gave off a slim smile seeing a certain someone training late. She placed her hands on her hips and just exhaled.

Angeal noticed her and so turned quickly to her asking—

"Zack! What are you doing here?!"

"To train late too," she said with a smile as she took out her sword.

"No you're not," said Angeal pointing the buster sword at her.

"Awe, you're so mean to me," said Zack with a playful pout.

"Go home Zack," said Angeal turning his back to her.

"Uh . . . is that was it's gonna be Angeal?" asked Zack. "Just sleep with me and then leave me."

"I said just one time!' he said holding his hands out and then placing his sword on his back. "You consented of it remember?

"Yeah, but I change my mind now," she said clasping her hands together behind her back.

"You are a woman, you know that?" said Angeal with a sigh and a slight shake of his head.

"And you're a man," said Zack walking up to him where they were but inches from each other.

Angeal didn't say a thing though. He looked at Zack for a while knowing she wanted this and this was something she wasn't going to change her mind on, but he just couldn't do it. Besides she swore to leave him alone after one time,

"No," said Angeal turning from her and walking away.

"Uh!" said Zack not liking rejection too well.

Her facial features then became angry and she scrunched her hands into fists as she stomped her foot and shouted at Angeal just before he left—

"Da-- it Angeal I will do it with Genesis and Sephiroth—at the same time—if you don't do what I say!"

Angeal then turned to her and looked at her as if she was insane. Zack may have felt like a little bi--- at time, but if she had to be like that in order to get what she wanted then she'd do it.

"You wouldn't dare," said Angeal narrowing his eyes.

"Oh would I?" she said as she reached in her pocket and took out her phone.

She saw Angeal's eyes widen just slightly as she flipped it open and prepared to dial a number.

"It's too late to be calling anyone. Genesis or Sephiroth will be sleeping," said Angeal.

"You weren't," she said with a smile and pop of her hip.

Angeal just grinded his teeth trying to figure a way out of this, but she was just—too good. Angeal rolled his eyes and looked at Zack who had her finger ready to dial.

"Well—since you're not answering I guess I could always give them a call," she said dialing a number and putting the phone to her ear.

Before anyone answered or she could even speak Angeal quickly ran to her and took the phone, shutting it off. His lips met hers so she couldn't say anything against him. Zack's eyes widened a bit at the quick move, but just smiled seeing she got her way.

Zack wrapped her arms around Angeal making sure he wasn't going anywhere this time. She inhaled slowly feeling his strong arms wrap around her slim waist. So she could get a man to do anything for her. She smiled at this knowing her power over them.

Zack managed to get Angeal back to her apartment without anyone suspecting anything. If there was one thing she kept in mind it was to keep this thing just between her and Angeal. She knew if anyone found out Shin-Ra would have her hide for this.

They didn't want her to be sleeping around with any men—much less her own mentor, but she couldn't help it if she liked it. They had some strict rules for her right now as she lived in a woman body, but she always figured it was her body and if she wanted to give it away she could. That was just her 'philosophy' and hers alone. She was a woman after all and had woman—needs.

Once Zack's door was shut she took no time in idle chitchatting. She began to undress Angeal just as fast as he did her. She wanted him inside her now and she just couldn't wait. Angeal seemed to have her stripped quicker than she had him.

Before she could get to his belts he had picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Once inside he collapsed on the bed with her. Both smothered each other with passionate kisses.

Zack was bare of a shirt and pants while Angeal was only bare of his shirt. Zack felt a little ashamed she couldn't undress him as good as he did her, but none of that mattered now. Zack only let Angeal go so he could unbuckle his belts and slip down his pants.

"You were supposed to get those," he said as his mouth returned to hers in heated kisses.

"I'm sorry," she said between kisses as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Next time . . . I'll be quicker."

It wasn't long before Angeal thrust himself into her again. Zack was glad she got her first time out of the way because it didn't hurt her anymore when Angeal became one with her. Everything seemed a lot more easier and a lot more pleasurable.

Zack's head fell back against the bed as Angeal began to put a rhythm to his thrusts. Both their hips rocked in an even motion. Zack felt as if she was in heaven . . . if that is what heaven felt like.

Zack gripped Angeal's arms and just dug her nails into his skin like she usually did. She opened her mouth to let out a loud moan followed by many others. Zack's hands slid up Angeal's back, but Angeal soon grabbed her arms and pushed them beside her head to keep them there. Zack closed her eyes and let out another loud moan as her head fell to the side from the overwhelmth of sheer pleasure.

After a few moments Zack realized she was the only one making so many sounds in their lovemaking. She opened her eyes and then turned her face towards Angeal's. His eyes were closed as he focused on the swaying of his hips. She looked at him in wonder just wondering why he wasn't moaning.

Was she doing something wrong? All she heard from him were small grunts from his thrusts. She opened her mouth to say something, but just as she had Angeal began to thrust harder and deeper into her. It took her a couple of seconds before she could muster up the ability to speak again.

"Angeal," she managed to get out like a dry whisper.

But at that his grip around her wrists tightened. Zack gave off a small grunt as she scrunched her hands into fists.

"Ange-heal," she said pleading to get his attention.

At that Angeal opened his eyes and looked at her. He stopped to hear what she had to say, but as Zack looked at him with her mouth open ready to speak she found she couldn't say anything. Her tongue trailed lightly on her upper lip, but that was all she could do before Angeal kissed her again. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed rightly.

Zack let out a groan in Angeal's mouth from the tightness, but she soon came to her senses and decided that if she couldn't speak she could at least try. She couldn't really move her arms so she had to do it with her legs. She pushed up her hips hoping Angeal wouldn't be too heavy on her. He was a little, but she was just strong enough to push him up and flip him over.

Angeal's eyes widened a bit seeing Zack do this. She stayed on top of him just trying to control her breathing. She let off a smile before she bowed her head and began to trail kisses down his chest. Oh she'd get him to moan for her.

Angeal leaned his head back into the bed and closed his eyes shut. His lips tightened trying not to let any noise escape his lips. Zack didn't understand why he was like this, but didn't want him to be so tense. She began to rock her hips soon inviting Angeal's to join.

"Uh," suddenly escaped Angeal's lips.

Zack looked up at the man and once his eyes opened and gazed upon hers she smiled. Zack then placed her hands on his chests and pushed herself up. She sat upright and just grinded herself into Angeal. It was then she felt Angeal's hands grasp her hips.

She looked down and saw his finger scrunch into her skin. She wasn't really focused on how tight his hands were on her hips, but on the way Angeal's manhood felt inside her womanhood. Her hands fell on his shoulders as her head fell back in a moan.

Not too long after that she heard Angeal let out a moan. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His head just pushed against the bed as he let out another one. It was then Zack knew she was doing something right.

She smiled and only quickened her pace. Angeal felt so good inside her. With each thrust it made her more complete. She just wanted to stay like this forever.

Zack never wanted this to end, but soon she felt her climax nearing. So she leaned down and closed her eyes tightly shut. She felt Angeal's hands slide up to her waist, which made her inhale quickly. Once she inhaled she climaxed and so her exhale came out as she shivered.

Soon after that Angeal reached his climax and released inside her. Zack let out a long soft sigh as she smiled. She liked the feel of that warm fluid as it rushed through her walls and into her womb. Afterwards her body eased down back on Angeal.

There she just listened to both their heavy breathing and the sound of his racing heart. She lifted up and down gently as Angeal's chest heaved up and down. Zack took deep inhales and long exhales to control her breathing better and quicker. She didn't care if both their bodies were drenched in sweat, none really cared.

There were no words between the two as they laid there together. It had been about 5 minutes before Angeal decided to move and take himself out of Zack.

"No, wait, please—just a little longer," she trembled as she tightened her grip on Angeal.

Angeal just looked at her and then closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't really deny her anything. Zack always had a strange way of getting what she wanted. It was strange how it even came to this.

Another five minutes had past when Zack snuggled in closer to Angeal. Her head gently lay against his chest with a sigh. She slowly blinked as a smile came to her face. Once that happened she felt Angeal move again trying to pull out of her.

"No," she said squeezing his shoulders.

"Hhh, Zack I'm going to have to come out," said Angeal looking down at the female that lay tenderly on top his chest.

"I know, just wait," she said with another slow blink and smile.

Zack then began to think to herself. Now that she got what she wanted out of Angeal what else did she want? After a moment of thinking she picked her head up and Angeal looked at her oddly as she smiled at him mischievously.

"What is it?" he asked shaking his head a bit.

Zack glanced her eyes around before she bit her lip and met her eyes with his again as she said—

"Let's do it again."

Angeal's mouth lay agape slightly, but it slowly shut and turned into a smile. That . . . he could do.

* * *

"They both reached their climax's, yes, no doubt he sprayed his seed in her," said Hojo jotting down notes from the hidden cameras he placed in Zack's apartment while she was away.

His attention turned towards the screen again to see Zack saying something to Angeal. It was too low for him to pick up, but he noticed they had decided to make love a second time.

"Oh . . . A second time," he said biting the top of his pen as he leaned back in his chair in his dark lab. "Yes . . . this is going along rather nicely. If this keeps up Lazard will be getting those 'headaches' of his soon . . . very soon, hee, hee."

**Hot Shot's girl: Hojo . . . such a pervert and a loser. Ever time I see him I'm like 'Nobody likes you!' I do that to all the guys that get on my nerves lol XD Anyways you can guess what's gonna happen next ;P Until next chp bye :)**


	8. That's Angeal

Whenever Zack got her way she always seemed more grateful than most. Her smiles never seemed to cease. Always Miss Brightside. Everyone just thought she heard Hojo was progressing rather quickly at the moment and that was why she was so happy, but that was just not the case at the moment.

As a matter of fact it was only because she was becoming a complete woman. She had almost all but forgotten she was ever a man. It was hard to even believe she was when someone brought it up. Sometimes she would wrongly correct people for telling her she was once a man.

Whenever she thought about it she had to think hard on what it was even like to be one. She felt as if she had been a woman for so long she had forgot she was a man longer. She just shrugged it off. No matter if she was a woman right now she was still just as much as Zack as she was when she was a man . . . she was just a woman Zack at the moment.

"I'm ready for my training!" she said with a booming voice and a wide grin as she entered the room.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a slight jump from Angeal as she suddenly entered the room. Angeal turned to her and sighed with a blink. Zack just smiled as she scurried over to her mentor.

"Did you jump Angeal?" she asked as she placed her folded hands on his shoulder and her chin on top of her folded hands.

Angeal didn't say anything though. Zack couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or just didn't want to admit it. Sometimes she just couldn't tell with Angeal.

"You did didn't you!" she said with a smile as she poked her index finger at Angeal's square jaw.

"Do you mind Zack?" said Angeal glancing at her and then back away. "I'd rather you not flirt with me when the security cameras are on."

Zack then glanced at the cameras scanning closely their surrounding. She opened her mouth just silently wording 'oh'. She stepped back from Angeal and clasp her hands together behind her back.

"Sorry," she said with a smile and tilt of her head.

"It's quite alright," said Angeal turning to her. "Now let's start where we left off."

"Right," she said with a smirk as she pulled out her sword and readied for the day of hard training.

* * *

"How has everything been going Hojo?" asked Lazard as he called the scientist.

"Oh fine, fine," said Hojo on the other line. "But . . . there was one small incident."

"Oh?" asked Lazard leaning back in his chair and raising his right brow.

"Yes, one of the reactors—gave way and well—I'll need to build a new one. It could take a week or two," said Hojo with a smile knowing Lazard couldn't see his facial features.

"Is that a coincident now?" said Lazard shaking his head. "You know what Hojo sometimes I think you are delaying this on purpose—is there something about Zack you are not telling me?"

"Oh no, no," said Hojo shaking his hand. "You know I haven't seen the man-girl in quite some time. You won't prohibit me seeing her remember?"

"HIM Hojo," sighed Lazard tired of Hojo referring to Zack as a she when he, of all people, knows she was originally a man.

"He, yes, yes," said Hojo jittering. "Now if you don't mind I have a reactor to rebuild."

"Then I shan't keep you delaying any longer than you have," said Lazard hanging up knowing in to corner of his mind Hojo was certainly up to something involving Zack.

* * *

"Almost done," said Zack from her bathroom as she finished zipping up her outfit she was to wear tonight.

Once she was done she smiled as she turned in the mirror liking what she saw. She inhaled and exhaled with a smile. She then made sure her make-up was right and hair was nicely brushed. She then stretched out her arms and opened the door to where Angeal waited outside.

"Well," she asked with a smile and a twirl. "How do I look?"

Angeal scanned her up and down. He gave off the slightest of smiles as he said with his arms crossed—

"It's the dress I picked out for you."

"Yeah," she said looking down at it. "It fits me really good and I bought some shoes to match with it see . . . but anyways I was thinking to myself and asked what better outfit than to go clubbing with right?"

"What?" asked Angeal noticing what she had just said.

* * *

"This is going to be soooo much fun!" asked Zack bouncing on her heels just waiting to get in

Angeal just sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to go out clubbing; no he just wanted to stay home. He's never been out clubbing and never intended to in his life, but he couldn't help it if a certain someone always got her way—the devil.

Once they got near the entrance the large man looked at her and then at Angeal who just looked as if he didn't want to be there. Zack looked at Angeal and then at the large man before her saying—

"Oh he's with me."

The large man shrugged and let the two in. Once they entered their eardrums were pounded with the booming beats of music and songs. Their eyes were dazzled in an array of flashing strope lights that changed every color of the spectrum.

"Isn't this place great?!" asked Zack actually yelling at Angeal so he could hear her.

"What was that?" asked Angeal. "I can't really hear you."

"Never mind!" she smiled as she turned and danced to the beat. "Just have fun!"

But Angeal wasn't the type of man to have fun in a place like this. He was the type of man that would rather go on outings with his friends and hang with him instead of being with one of the most annoying and spoiled Shin-Ra girls at a club. Most of the time Angeal was at a table just sitting down while Zack was up dancing and—clubbing.

He sighed so many times that night he lost count. Most of them were because he didn't want to be there. No he just wanted to go, but he was doing this for Zack—she was the one that wanted to be so much like a girl and now the woman he starred at was nearly perfect. He sighed again wondering if he's lost that dear friend that used to be one of his guy friends he used to hang out with.

"Hey there," came sudden voice to Angeal.

Angeal looked up and saw two blonde women standing before his table just smiling. He didn't really know what they wanted, but would probably soon find out.

"Are you with SOLDIER?" they asked pointing to him seeing he had a weapon on him and he was dressed in his 1st class clothing.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Really . . . What's your name?" they asked with a few giggles.

"Angeal," he said. "1st class."

At that to two whispered to each other and then turned their attention back to him. With smiles they asked—

"May we join you 1st class Angeal?"

"Uh, I'm not too sure," said Angeal scratching his head and looking around.

"Oh, why? You with someone?" one asked.

"Yes," he said looking around for Zack. "But I don't know where she is at the moment."

"Well—we wouldn't want to intrude so we'll just go," they said walking off.

Not too long after they left Zack came up to Angeal with a smile and a giggle.

"I saw that!" she giggled. "You just got hit on."

"Uh, that's not funny Zack. I don't even want to be here," said Angeal.

"Oh lighten up," she said still keeping her eyes on the girls. "I wonder what would happen if I got in a fight with them over you. You know just be a real bi---. Wanna see a cat fight?"

"No, I don't," said Angeal standing up. "Look can we leave now before you get any ideas?"

"No," she said placing her fists on her hips and poking out her lips. "Not until you dance with me."

"Fine," said Angeal. "But then we leave."

"Fine," said Zack crossing her arms. "Mr. sour."

And so Angeal went out on the dance floor. He tried to dance, but with all the songs and beats that played it was a little hard to do and so he just gave up and stood there with his arms crossed. He was one sour man it looked as all saw him just stand there and sigh. Angeal just rolled his eyes seeing Zack find a way to dance to the beats—though it wasn't that pleasant to him.

Angeal was never one for dirty dancing and never would be. Zack on the other hand seemed to always be of the world and what was going on now. She dressed in the now-a-days fashion. Listened to their music and danced their dances.

So the couple looked a little awkward dancing. Zack was the only one dancing and Angeal—well he was like a statue more than a living being. Oh he got scolded later on by Zack, but he just wanted to leave.

Once they got back to Zack's apartment Zack slammed the door rather loud and turned with her arms crossed just looking at Angeal.

"What?" he asked seeing her displeased look.

"You know 'what'!" she said with her eyes narrowing. "When I asked you to dance you could have at least danced!"

"It's not my style," said Angeal as Zack walked past him.

"Then what is?" she asked turning to him.

Just as soon as she turned to him Angeal grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. His left hand quickly fell to her waist as Angeal showed her what his style was.

"This," he said as he began to lead her in a walce.

Zack didn't say another word as Angeal walced to and fro with her gently in hand. She couldn't help but smile and stare at him the whole time. Angeal didn't smile until a couple of minutes had passed. Once he did Zack wanted to ask him why, but he didn't need to when Angeal said—

"You know your eyes sparkle like gems when you're a woman Zack?"

Zack just slowly blinked and smiled a little bigger, this time showing the top of her teeth. Sometimes Angeal could just be so—romantic. Zack could never really tell if she was falling for him or just going along with her 'experiments'. She'd probably never know though.

As Angeal finished his music-less dance with a spin of Zack he smiled and said—

"That's my style."

Zack just inhaled and let out a slow exhale. She then looked around and said—

"You know . . . we could just continue this in the bedroom. It is late after all."

"Yes, it is," said Angeal shaking his head.

Angeal then took Zack's hand and lead her to her bedroom. Once inside he walked over to the bed and gently pushed Zack down who was ever more ready for him. Angeal leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and then stood up straight again saying—

"Goodnight Zack."

At that he turned and left. Zack shot up in surprise saying—

"Wha—Angeal!"

Angeal stopped and turned to her with a hint of a smile saying—

"I want you up and early tomorrow. Training will be longer than normal tomorrow since you've missed a few hours."

At that he turned and left. Zack gapped her mouth open and just took one of her pillows and tossed it out of her room. She then sat down and crossed her arms. What a trick to pull on her.

Oh well, she Angeal left her smiling and shaking her head. Angeal, Angeal, always so gentleman-like. Still the same no matter what.

**Hot Shot's girl: Hee hee, Zack's learning Angeal's harder to control than normal guys ;D lol. Well I don't think I'll be updating any time soon 'cause I gotta move, but I'll try and update when I can for ya :D Till then bye :)**


	9. Blind

**Hot Shot's girl: I am soooo sorry I couldn't update to you guys in FOREVER! Really my documents were messing up and I was just so frustrated :( Well here it is so hope you guys enjoy :D**

Angeal was right. Training was a lot longer than normal the next day. Zack couldn't take a break until it was near the end of the day and when she did she could barely walk to the showers, much less undress and take one. She couldn't believe Angeal would train her so hard and for so long just because she missed a couple of hours . . . if she remembered correctly Angeal missed just as many along with her.

This seemed to amuse Angeal—seeing her like this. All worn out and ready to drop dead. Zack swore she'd get him back, but at the moment her mind was too tired to think of any way. She'd let him go—for now.

That evening Zack went out to diner with the guys, but plum fell asleep on her dish. Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis just starred at the poor worn-out girl.

"Sheesh Angeal, what'd you do to him?" asked Sephiroth turning to the man he sat next to.

"Just caught up on some missed hours," said Angeal not seeing what was so wrong.

"Just how many?" asked Sephiroth looking back at the girl who seemed dead to the world at the moment.

"Hhh, enough," sighed Angeal with a shake of his head. "Look I don't see you training anyone so don't tell me how to teach my student."

"I wasn't," said Sephiroth with a curl at the end of his lips. "There's nothing wrong with being concerned. After all he is a she you know."

"Ah women," said Genesis raising his poetic voice. "The more delicate of the race. In their hands holds the fruits of love and kindness not worthy of any, but their words . . . can be one to reckon with. That, my friend, you don't have to read about."

"I'm not afraid of her Genesis," said Angeal glaring at him and leaning towards him a bit.

"Her?" asked Genesis. "Since when do you refer to Zack as a she?"

"Uh," said Angeal backing his head up a bit.

What could he say to that? Especially when his two best friend starred at him like so. Both waiting for answers when Angeal, himself, wasn't sure of it.

"It's alright Angeal," said Sephiroth placing a hand on his shoulder. "Zack's been a woman for nearly four months, it starts to grow on you. I've even called her she before."

"It happens even to the most wise," said Genesis. "Look at Hojo—he calls her she all the time."

"That man is NOT wise," said Angeal with a frown.

"True," said Genesis with a nod.

"It's just . . . you have to wonder how everything came to this," said Sephiroth looking at Angeal and Genesis.

Angeal cast his eyes down as Genesis leaned back in his seat and said—

"Well I can think of a way . . . Zack got drunk and manipulated by Hojo."

"Still—I should have made sure he was well taken care of," said Angeal. "That way he wouldn't have met Hojo as he walked through the halls."

"You can't blame yourself Angeal," said Sephiroth glancing at him.

"He's my pupil," said Angeal. "My responsibility."

At that all were silent. Their attention were turned away from them as they heard Zack inhale sharply like she had just snorted. Sephiroth gave off a chuckle before Angeal sighed and said—

"Well I better get her home. No knowing what would happen if he we leave her here alone."

"True," said Genesis getting up. "Well I will see you gentlemen later. Farewell, until next we meet."

Genesis left and as Sephiroth came up to Angeal who had just taken Zack in his arms asked—

"Need any help?"

"No, I got him," said Angeal holding her close.

"Very well," said Sephiroth shaking his head. "Take care."

"You too Sephiroth," said Angeal taking Zack back home.

Angeal took Zack back to her apartment and once there he placed her on her bed and covered her up nicely. He smiled slightly seeing her smile and turn in her bed to get in a more comfortable position. She let a sigh as Angeal turned to leave.

He stopped though remembering this was just like the night before Zack was turned into a woman. Should he really leave her now and let something perhaps happen to her again? Angeal turned to watch Zack turn in her sleep again. He sighed and so made his way to the couch; there he plopped for the night just to make sure to watch over her.

Angeal woke up not too long afterwards. It was time to go train when no one was around. He took up his sword and left Zack's apartment knowing she'd be all right this late at night. Once at the training room he practiced with his sword for about an hour until he heard the door slid open and once he turned to see who intruded his training his eyes met a smiling Zack.

"Care if I join?" she asked with a smile as she took her sword out in her hand.

Angeal just smiled and said—

"Haven't you had enough already?"

"Hm, that's what you think," she said with a smirk as she placed hr sword on her shoulder and walked up to Angeal. "I'm ready if you're ready."

"Very well," said Angeal readying himself for sparring. "Then defend yourself!"

At that he charged her and they clashed. Hojo was right about Zack . . . she did bring something new to SOLDIER. Sure she couldn't do many of the moves she used to be able to, but she could do new ones no man could do. She was very flexible and lighter on her feet than most.

Angeal saw these a few weeks after she began to get used to being a woman and so worked more on these traits and built up on it to make her better in that area. It had worked and now Zack felt more confident about herself in fighting. She knew now that she was different, but no longer in a bad way as of being too weak. Angeal liked seeing her confident—that meant he was training her well.

"Hm, I'm glad to see you've grown accustomed to your new body," said Angeal as they circled each other.

"You have no idea," she said with a slight giggle. "It's like I was never a guy at all."

At that she charged at him again and clashed. Sometimes they didn't even fight with weapons. They used hand combat, but Zack knew at that she was out-muscled so had to be careful not to get caught in Angeal's strong grip. Both never gave up and so both became extremely exhausted.

When they finally decided to leave it at a tie both were heavy at breath and sweating all over. Zack fell to her knees and said—

"So . . . you do this . . . every night?"

"When I can," said Angeal inhaling and exhaling greatly to try and catch his breath.

"Huh," she said licking her lips and bowing her head. "Oh I'm so exhausted . . . and sweaty."

"Why don't you go take a shower?" asked Angeal taking up his sword again.

"They're open this late at night?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"It's called turn them on yourself Zack," said Angeal.

"Oh . . . right," she said casting her head down. "But is the women showers on?"

"I don't know—are they?" asked Angeal raising his brow lightly.

"Well," she said placing her index finger on her lips and swaying her shoulders. "'Technically' I am a man so I won't have to worry about which shower is on right?"

"I guess," said Angeal shaking his head a bit.

"Good," she said with a smile as she took hold of Angeal's arm. "Let's go get 'cleaned' up shall we?"

And so Zack joined Angeal in the men's shower. She was glad no one was around because she always wanted to 'do it' in a shower, whether public or not. As the warm water poured down Zack smiled as she took a bar of soap in her hand and turned to Angeal saying—

"So . . . where do you want me to wash?"

Angeal gave out a small snicker as he came close to her saying—

"Everywhere."

At that he took Zack in his arms and smothered her with kissed. Zack dropped the soap not really caring about getting clean now. She wrapped her arms around Angeal's neck and legs around his waist so Angeal had easy entrance to her.

With a single thrust Angeal was completely inside her. Zack let out a moan in Angeal's mouth but after that she just focused on moving her hips in rhythm with his. Angeal placed his hands on Zack's hips and pulled her as close as she could get in that moment of intimacy.

The two were in the showers for quite some time until both climaxed and wore each other out. They were both so tired from that that they couldn't even wash themselves. Zack just decided that they head back to her apartment and wash up there as well, but it wasn't long before the two were on top of each other again.

Their wet bodies soaked the sheets to Zack's bed but neither cared. This was one of the best parts about being a girl—so Zack thought. The way women—'did it' never felt more pleasurable. Sure it probably was just the same for men, but Zack had never done it before when she was a man and so she didn't know . . . all she knew right now was the pleasure of women.

Zack was surely worn out that night. She had slept through what hours she had left of the night and through half the next day. Training can where you out, but also making love thrice can as well.

Angeal was so kind as to let her take the next day off. He too was worn out, but not as much as her. He left in the morning before everyone got up and rested for the day at his place. Sometimes he wondered if he should be treating her so kindly just because she was his lover? . . . No matter, she was still his student.

As Angeal spent the day to himself in his apartment he just thought about so much. Like one, for instance, was when Zack would turn back into a man. After that—then what? Angeal knew that when Zack would be turned back into a man she'd forget those feminine feelings and feel nothing for him—and stop bugging him about 'certain' matters.

Still though—he wondered what that day would be like. They can't just forget what they had done or what's been done to them. How would Shin-Ra cover this up—especially if they found out about Zack's little 'experiment'. If that ever happened they'd both be in a world of trouble.

Angeal's thoughts mainly rested on what would happen after Zack was turned back into a man. He wondered how different it really would be and . . . if he'd miss her. Casting his eyes down he scanned his thoughts about this. Yes he had developed feelings and attachments to her, but . . . was it dim enough just to let her go when the time came?

This was one of the reasons Angeal didn't want to get so involved with her. He was afraid of attaching himself to her so and when Hojo finally completed the reverse for this madness he wouldn't be able to let her go. This is not what Angeal wanted. He wanted his old student and friend back—Zack, but . . . now being with the woman Zack it was like the old man Zack never existed.

Oh what nightmares Hojo has wrought. All had almost forgotten about Zack who she was before. It's been nearly four months since she was a he and now it seemed like she was always a she. Angeal didn't want his memory like that to just disappear like that—but it was happening whether he liked it or not . . . he just hoped Hojo would hurry before Zack wouldn't want to change back and right her wrong that was done upon her.

* * *

"How is everything progressing Hojo?" asked Lazard as he came to see him one day.

"Well," sighed Hojo flapping his arms to his sides. "Another reactor broke. I had succeeded in rebuilding the other, but I need two Director."

"You know—it's strange how these reactors just seem to 'break' whenever I ask how you're progressing," said Lazard crossing his arms.

"Director—I am offended," said Hojo placing a hand on his chest. "I assure you this project is of utmost importance to me—for dear Zack Fair.

"Somehow I don't believe you doctor," said Lazard with a plain face.

"What?" asked Hojo seeming offended.

"You know," said Lazard as he began to pace back and forth scanning his thoughts. "I can't help but think you are hiding something from me."

"Really?" said Hojo crossing his arms.

"Mhm, about Zack too," said Lazard placing his thumb and index finger on his chin. "But I tell you Hojo—if you are I will find out. You can be sure of that."

At that Lazard left Hojo. Hojo just sneered and turned to his 'broken' reactor. Next to it, on a table, he took up a notebook. He opened it and looked over the notes he wrote of Zack.

Hojo smiled and let out a snicker. He slowly blinked and closed the notebook.

"Oh really Lazard?" he said with a smirk. "How can you find out what I'm doing when you're as blind as a bat yourself?!"

**Hot Shot's girl: Yeah!! I feel so much better that I got that update :)Well I should be updating again on a normal basis--hopefully ;D Well I should so see ya guys later :D**


	10. Something Different

**Hot Shot's girl: See I told ya! ;D**

"Angeal look what I got!" came Zack with a wide smile and a small book in her hands.

"What is that?" asked Angeal seeing her expression and then looking to see what she had.

"It's a book that tells you how to have better sex," she said looking at it and then at Angeal.

"What?" asked Angeal looking at her sideways.

"See," she said letting him look at it. "It shows you all the different positions you can try."

Once Angeal saw one his eyes widened and he had to look away. He turned from Zack just waving his hand. Zack continued to look at the position in every different angle until she glanced upwards at the sky and said—

"Honestly I can't figure out some of these things, and I've never heard of the snake trap before."

"Zack," said Angeal turning to her as he cleared his throat wishing she could just keep it to herself as they were outside.

"What?" she said with a shrug. "Well I haven't . . . and another thing—looks like it's the woman doing all the work."

"Zack!" said Angeal taking to book from her.

"Uh! Angeal!" she griped.

"Zack we're out in public where anyone can hear you!" said Angeal wrinkling his brow. "Now, unless you want to get caught, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

"Sheesh Angeal," she said unwrinkling her blouse. "So serious aren't ya?"

"I have to be," he said looking at her with firm eyes. "If Shin-Ra found out about your little 'experiments' we're BOTH in trouble!"

"I know," she said shaking her head in understanding. "You could at least lighten up before anyone suspects SOMETHING."

"Zack," sighed Angeal dropping his shoulders. "You may think this is a game, but it's not to me."

"Huh? What do you mean Angeal?" asked Zack cocking her head.

Angeal starred at her for a moment wondering if she truly was that clueless. In this Zack was a man. She couldn't fully understand the workings of women and how they see men. She still saw men with a hint of man eyes herself and so couldn't understand them as well as women would at times.

Angeal sighed and shook his head. He looked at Zack who still expected his answer, but all he gave her was—

"I wouldn't expect you to understand now."

At that Angeal turned and walked off. Zack just stood there with her mouth slightly open. She looked at Angeal and stomped her foot saying—

"Must you always speak in riddles?!"

Once she realized Angeal wasn't stopping to answer or even look at her she rolled her eyes and ran off after him. She may have felt like she had been a woman all her life, but that didn't mean she could run any faster in high heels than any other woman whose been wearing them all their life. It took her a while, but she eventually caught up with Angeal.

"Wait!" she gasped grabbing his arm. "Slow down—these heels hurt."

Angeal couldn't help but let out a chuckle or two seeing Zack like this. He couldn't help but place his hand on her dark head and let his fingers run gently through her hair to get it out of her face. His eyes met her smile as she straightened and caught her breath saying—

"Thanks."

He chuckled once more seeing her blow those two locks of hair that seemed to enjoy hanging right over her face without her permission. Once she blew it they only came back. She slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"I swear—no matter how much hair spray it won't stay back," she said with a weary smile.

"Hm, You know it seems hard to believe you were originally a man?" said Angeal with a smile to Zack.

"Yeah, I know," said Zack as she clasp her hands together and casting her eyes down in thought.

"Don't worry," said Angeal patting her hands. "You'll be you again."

"But which one is me?" asked Zack looking at Angeal.

At that Angeal became silent. Just as he thought, she was forgetting—fast. If only Hojo would have left his poor student alone. All Angeal could say was—

"You'll know when this crisis is over with."

Zack just shook her head and walked with Angeal. They spent some time together before they met up with Genesis.

"Genesis, where's Sephiroth?" asked Angeal.

"I'm not all too sure," said Genesis flicking his clear blue eyes at the bulky man. "I heard he went to speak with Hojo."

"Why?" asked Zack flicking her hair to the side.

"Haven't Lazard told you?" asked Genesis not understanding why she didn't know.

"Didn't tell us what?" asked Angeal not knowing what he was speaking about either.

"Oh that's right," said Genesis placing his middle and index finger on his forehead in remembrance. "Lazard meant to tell you two, but could never find you when he looked."

"So," said Zack tilting her head. "Angeal just had me do extra training."

"Well then," said Genesis. "It was said one of Dr. Hojo's reactors broke to the reverse of all—this."

"Did he fix it?" asked Angeal.

"Yes, but just as he had his second one 'broke'," said Genesis with a hinted smile.

"That bast---!" spat Angeal just wanting to ring his little neck knowing he was doing this on purpose.

Both then looked to see Zack. She was looking at her hands and then her body as if trying to feel for something. They didn't know why she did this until she looked at them and slightly shrugged with a quick twitch of her lips saying—

"Huh . . . I thought I would be madder, but . . . I'm not."

"So Hojo is doing this on purpose," said Genesis flicking his head towards Zack. "Can't you see—the more he delays in changing you the more you forget about being a man and the more you want to stay a woman. Mind you Zack that if you do then you'll become his test subject to unimaginable horror."

"If that be my fate then sobeit," said Zack stepping forward with no fear.

"Zack!" said Angeal turning to her with widened eyes.

"What?" asked Zack with a roll of her shoulders. "I can't help it if I feel like I've been a woman all my life. What if I don't want to turn back into a man? What if I like being a woman better?"

"Then it is your choice," said Genesis standing straight.

"But would I really have to be his test subject?" asked Zack looking a bit—nervous.

"I would say so yes," said Genesis. "The only reason Shin-Ra is protecting you from him is because you were out of your mind when you consented of it and you are a part of SOLDIER. They know you were originally a man and usually when someone gets their gender changed they were the happiest with their first gender, but if you're happy as you are now then you have admitted that Hojo is your creator and therefore has rights over you—even the rights to experiment on you."

"Really?" gulped Zack as her eyes widened.

"Hojo's a mad man Zack," said Angeal turning to her.

Zack starred at him as if he was dumb. Her hands were placed on her hips and Angeal was surprised he didn't hear the sound of a tapping toe.

"Duh," said Zack outstretching her arms. "I'm living proof of that!"

"I didn't mean it like that," said Angeal.

"Yeah, whatever," she said waving it off. "So what's Sephiroth gonna do."

"Well my guess is as good as yours," said Genesis crossing his arms. "Make sure he doesn't 'break' another one."

At that Zack let out a giggle. Angeal smiled as he crossed his arms and said—

"That's our Sephiroth."

"Indeed," said Genesis. "Well—I have a few errands to run. Care to join?"

"Uh no," said Zack shaking her head as if she was speaking for both of them. "We've already been out long enough. We're gonna head home."

"Oh?" said Genesis as his eyes met Angeal wondering if it was the same for him.

Angeal's eyes glanced at Zack who looked eager to get home, but Angeal wasn't so eager as she. He looked back at Genesis and nodded saying—

"I think I can join you."

"Splendid," said Genesis with a kind smile. "I haven't been able to spend time with you in a while it seems."

"Yes, it seems that way too," said Angeal glancing at a not-too-pleased Zack.

And so the two headed off as they bided Zack farewell. She just crossed her arms and shook her head. That Angeal was getting a mind of his own and she couldn't let that happen. Women were supposed to have power over the opposite sex right? Then why was Angeal rejecting her all the time? Was it because she was his student? Oh well she'll just get him later.

"I'll meet you later Zack," said Angeal as he headed off with Genesis.

"Oh you better," she mumbled as she narrowed her eyes at the two men that left and vanished in a crowd.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her apartment. She didn't have much to do while waiting for Angeal to get there. After a few slow hours of boredom passed she remembered her book. She took it out and smiled remembering her snatching it back from Angeal when he didn't notice.

She opened it and began to read it. After a few pages she began to giggle. Some of their names were the funniest things.

"The goat and the tree," she giggled as she turned the book at all angles. " . . . I still don't get it."

Once she was done reading what she wanted she decided to go take a bath. She did and she wanted it to be as long as possible, anything to pass the time. Once she was done she put on a towel robe and began to dry her hair. Once it was good and dry she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed . . . she didn't even remember what she used to look like in a mirror as a man.

Was she handsome? Did she have facial hair? Was her hair shorter? Was it spikier than it is now? Oh she didn't remember and she didn't even have a picture of herself like the way she was before—she'd never know.

Zack sighed as she headed back into the living room. She sat on her sofa and took up the book again and decided to finish up on it. About five minutes into it though she heard someone at her door. She put the book down and came to the door.

Before she opened it she fixed herself making sure she was ready for Angeal. Once she fixed her hair she opened the door with a smile, but it soon vanished in confusion.

"Lazard?" she said seeing him.

"Hello Zack, sorry I intruded," he said. "May I come in?"

"Oh, sure, sure," she said letting him in and then looking around the hall wondering where Angeal was.

She shrugged and shut her door to go to Lazard. She saw he sat on the sofa and next to him was the in table that carried her book she had just bought. If he saw that he'd flip. She had to get it away.

"So," said Zack flapping her arms to her sides. "What's up?"

"It's Hojo," said Lazard his eyes following Zack who stood in front of an in table. "He's been delaying the reverse of this experiment."

"I heard," said Zack shaking her head and knocking the book to the ground to kick it under the sofa. "Genesis told me and Angeal."

"And how do you feel about this?" asked Lazard.

"Not too happy," said Zack. "He's always been a freak."

"It's Hojo and when he wants something he's determined," said Lazard shaking his head.

"He wants to continue to experiment on me doesn't he?" asked Zack casting her eyes down.

"Yes," said Lazard. "He didn't say it, but I know he does. He did say that if he could he would."

"I know it," said Zack shaking her head. "So how are you handling it?"

"Sephiroth just came in and had a talk with him today," said Lazard. "He said he'd make sure nothing else 'broke', but still it could take another four months because of this."

"I'll wait then," said Zack shaking her head.

"But then you'll want to wait longer," said Lazard. "Don't you see Zack you're enjoying being a girl?"

Zack couldn't help but let out a smile. Lazard had no idea how much she was enjoying it, but she wasn't going to get into detail.

"Yeah—I kinda am," said Zack with a small smile. "But don't worry director. I'm sure when the time comes I'll gladly change back into the man I was."

"Good 'cause if there were any 'problems' then I'm not too sure," said Lazard looking at her as if she was hiding something and he wanted her to fess up. "There's no 'problems' right Zack?"

"Yeah," said Zack nodding. "I don't know where you got this idea that I had problems."

"Hhh," sighed Lazard shaking his head and standing up. "It's Hojo. He's just got me on edge that's all."

"I see," said Zack shaking her head.

"Well then," said Lazard with a smile. "I'll be taking my leave. Thank-you for understanding."

"Sure thing," said Zack with a smile as she saw him out. "Take care director."

"You too," he said as he left.

Zack shut the door and sighed. She cast her eyes up and just letting out all her sighs glad she wasn't caught. She was close to getting caught, but thank goodness he was too blind to see that book sitting right beside him.

Zack rolled her head around and then shoulders as she walked over to her sofa and picked up her book. Once she had she heard someone else at the door. She bowed her head and placed the book back. She then proceeded to the door and once she opened it she just froze for a second.

Angeal looked at her in confusion as she halted in tackling. Then after a few minutes of making sure this was Angeal she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in after shutting the door. There was no room for confusion in Angeal's mind wondering why she halted for a split second as she jumped on him and smothered him with her lips. He'd probably never know why she did that, but he didn't care at the moment.

Zack had a little trouble staying on Angeal and so just hopped off him and pulled him over to the nearest thing to lay on—the sofa. Once she pushed him down on it rather hard it wasn't long before pulled off his pants and jumped back on him. Angeal let out a small groan seeing how Zack plopped on him rather hard knocking some wind out of him. Once he caught his breath though it soon became heavy and husky.

Angeal grasp the sides of the sofa and tightened his grip. Zack just clung to his shirt bunching balls of fabric in her clenched fists. She would have taken off his shirt as well, but didn't really want to break the rhythm at the moment.

All that was shared between the two were a few groans and many aching moans. Sometimes Zack would let out a few screaming ones. Angeal was afraid of anyone hearing her, but as far as he knew no one did.

After the two had climaxed Zack collapsed on Angeal and fell asleep satisfied. Angeal could tell she waited up long boring hours for him to come seeing how she so easily fell asleep right then. He stayed there for a couple of moments until he needed to move.

He gently pushed Zack to the back of the sofa to where she'd easily slide down onto the cushions once he slid out from under her. Once that was done he sat next to her and just placed his hand tenderly on her arm just feeling her rise and fall in slumber. He let out a smile seeing her like this and then felt something against his foot. He looked down and saw a book.

Angeal picked up the book and saw it was the same book Zack had gotten earlier. How she managed to get it back from him was out of his mind. He shook his head and sighed. With a roll of the eyes he decided to check the book out.

After a few pages his eyes turned sideways as he read the positions' names and looked at the way they wanted you to be.

"The hanging pear?" he said raising a brow in confusion afterwards shaking his head as he looked at Zack next to him. "Where do you find these things?"

He then let out a small chuckle seeing a smile on Zack's slumbering face. Hm, she must have had good dreams. Angeal just sighed and put the book on the in table beside the sofa and just sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

When Zack had waken up she found herself in bed. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and looked around. She smiled seeing Angeal sitting to her right on the bed.

He wasn't looking at her and so she just stretched out her hand to touch him and caught his right sleeve. Angeal turned and saw Zack smiling at him, her hand still clinging to his cuff. Angeal smiled as he turned his whole body to her and soon coming down on her and kissing her.

Zack let her hands slide up his back as Angeal kissed her deep. She was glad he felt comfortable enough to make a move like this on her. She wanted it to be this way. That way she didn't feel so awkward all the time making all the moves on him.

Angeal and Zack stayed that way for a while until Angeal retreated his lips from hers to let them softly skip over the smooth of her neck. He felt Zack shiver and at that tightened his hold on her. He let his lips trail down her chest pushing down her short robe in the process.

Zack's eyes met with Angeal's for a short moment before she turned her head and closed her eyes allowing him to continue. Angeal did as he took off her robe and tossed it to the side of the bed. Once Zack saw that she looked at Angeal who was still fully dressed. Hhh, she'd have to wait a little while before he could enter her, but she could wait at the moment.

Zack helped Angeal out of her shirt and undershirt. She helped slip down his pants again. Once done Zack looked at Angeal who delighted himself with kissing her neck instead of her lips. Zack felt Angeal's need for her and squeezed her fingers around Angeal's shoulders just wanting him to join her already.

She let out a slight moan as Angeal slid himself inside her. It was so slow she felt as if it was her first time again because of the immense pressure—but it wasn't as bad as she thought once he was all the way inside. Zack let her head fall back on her pillow as Angeal began to slowly move inside her. Zack's hips joined Angeal's once again in that slow lovely rhythm.

Doing this made Zack seep out soft and slow moans. Before she even was near climaxing Angeal retreated from her and flipped her over. Zack's eyes widened at this sudden movement. She had no idea what Angeal was doing, but his strong and firm hands around her wrists holding them down made her feel like he knew what he was doing—and he did.

"A-angeal," she said feeling him slowly slide in again, but the pressure was different this way.

"Don't worry," Angeal breathed hot in her ears. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh," said Zack whose breathing began to get heavier. "This is new for you."

Zack's eyes then met a small book she swore was supposed to be under the sofa. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked at the book Angeal held to her and then he said—

"I've been studying up."

Zack couldn't help but smile as Angeal began to thrust harder. She thought it was kind of sweet. He did this for her—how thoughtful. She never thought Angeal Hewly would do such a thing for such of a thing she wanted to do . . . but he did.

They took the next day off of training to try every position in the book. It was a bit difficult, but they managed. They found many positions to be quite pleasurable, each one having more than one favorite, but they were happy that their partner was pleased.

Zack was just happy that she found out Angeal wasn't always so uptight, especially when it came to sex. That day was full of pleasure—but weariness and both slept to be ready for the next day.


	11. Uh Oh

"Hhhhaaaa," sighed Zack stretching her arms. "Month number six. Can you believe it's here already?"

"Why, what's so special about Month six?" asked Sephiroth.

"I dunno," shrugged Zack. "It's just month six, not that I'm keeping track or anything."

"If you're not then who is?" asked Sephiroth.

"Well," said Zack touching her chin. "You guys—Shin-Ra—Lazard, he lets me know every day heh heh."

"I'm sure of that," said Genesis. "Well I'm glad to see you're getting used to your temporary body."

"Yeah—you can say I have," she said with a smile as her eyes twinkled at Angeal.

"How is Hojo coming along?" asked Genesis turning to Sephiroth.

"He said he's three-fourths of the way done," said Sephiroth.

"Probably means you have to wait another three months," said Angeal looking at Zack.

"So what," shrugged Zack finding a place to sit. "If I could wait this long I could wait that long."

"Always so optimistic Zack," said Angeal.

"You know me," she said with a smile as she pointed her thumb at her chest.

"Hm, sometimes I see that old Zack in you and—I miss him," said Genesis.

"We all do," said Angeal.

"Hate to say that I'm not sure that I do," sighed Zack flapping her arms to her side. "But hey—we'll see when I can have the choice to change back."

"Hm, it's expected," said Sephiroth with a shake of his head. "But I'd like to say that I'm gonna welcome him back with open arms."

"Till that day," said Genesis holding his sword up in the air.

"Till that day," said Sephiroth joining.

"Till that day," said Angeal joining as well.

All three looked at Zack and just waited. She nodded and smiled as she got up with a smile and took out her sword saying—

"Till that day."

Her sword clashed with the others and they all just smiled not being able to wait until their gang was normal again. It would be nice to think about every once in a while.

* * *

"You okay Zack?" asked a soldier to her seeing how she had fallen in their sparring for no well reason.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said taking his hand and getting up. "I just lost my balance is all."

"Well keep care of your footing," he said.

"I know, I know, Angeal's been tellin' me that for ages," said Zack fluttering her eyes upward.

"Well I'm done for the day," said the man stretching. "How 'bout you?"

"Hmm, oh I have a dinner today," said Zack with a smile.

"With someone?" the man asked.

"Yes with someone," she said looking at him wondering why he acted so strange. "Why—can I not have dinner with people?"

"No it's just—I thought Shin-Ra doesn't want you seeing people since—well you know," said the man.

"Oh, oh, I see," said Zack shaking her head. "Don't worry it's not like that. Just experiments is all. You know since I'm a girl and all, just not like that."

"Yeah—I guess I get you," said the man. "Well take care Zack."

"You too," she called to him before he left.

She smiled and once she turned she had ran right into a light. She held out her arms and shook her head saying—

"Gotta keep that balance Zack."

That day she had been acting strange and no one knew why. Not even Angeal—who was closest to her at the time, could tell. Once she showed up for dinner her mood went from romantic to disrespectful.

Zack looked at the candlelit dinner before her and just smiled. Angeal was ready to give her her chair, but she just crossed her arms and said—

"You know what—I don't feel like eating anymore."

"What?" asked Angeal. "But I thought you haven't eaten in a while."

"Oh I ate a bar," she said shaking her hand. "Look can we just skip the romantic dinner and go straight to bed?"

"Uh, Zack!" said Angeal offended.

"What?" she asked raising her shoulders. "I know it's all guys think about."

"That's not true," said Angeal.

"Is too," she said crossing her arms.

"What's gotten in to you?" asked Angeal.

"I don't know—maybe I'm PMSing," she said looking upward.

"Perhaps you are," said Angeal scanning her up and down.

"Well if I am, I am, now can we please go to bed now?" she asked begging a bit.

"Zack, I'm not like that," said Angeal.

"You can be for me," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Angeal turned his head away from Zack and looked at the nice dinner he had prepared for her. It seemed like such a waste, but usually whatever Zack said goes. She had a strange hold over men—it was like she learned the secret all woman want.

Angeal rolled his head slightly just before he sighed out slightly—

"Fine."

"What?" asked Zack not catching what he said.

But Angeal never repeated himself. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the table. After a quick swipe from his arm the table was clear and Zack was tossed on it. Zack let out a gasp of surprise and soon followed by excitement.

She looked at Angeal in front of her who hastened himself to get his buckles undone. She gave off a smile seeing Angeal like this. This was pretty much as close to his bad side as she was going to get, but she didn't mind.

It wasn't long before Angeal was done and came up to Zack to quickly thrust himself into her. Zack tossed her head back and let out a short grunt, but soon let out small moans as Angeal began to move inside her. Angeal placed his hands beside Zack to hold himself in place. Zack just gripped his back and squeezed her thighs together around his hips.

Out of the two months they've been seeing each other this still never got tiresome. Yes Zack still referred to this as experiments so not to grow so attached, but she wasn't so sure about Angeal. Lately he's been wanting to spend more time with Zack like on outings and dinners and such. Though Angeal never said it Zack always saw that it seemed like dates.

She didn't mind, but she didn't know he'd grow that attached to her in that way. She told him it was just for fun, but lately—Angeal's been acting different. She thought that maybe it was because of her mood swings from being a woman and all, but now she wasn't so sure. This never did cross her mind that much though seeing how she always seemed to get what she wanted out of him.

"Uh, Angeal—I'm getting really uncomfortab—ah!" started Zack but couldn't finish as she climaxed and soon felt Angeal release in her.

After that Angeal pulled out of her and began to control his breathing. Zack just sat on the table and did the same. Once done Angeal turned to leave, but Zack caught him by the wrist. Once Angeal turned and looked at her she smiled and said kindly—

"Thanks Angeal."

Angeal just nodded and then went into the bathroom. Zack needed some freshing up too, but she could wait. As she stood up and situated her dress she looked around at the mess on the floor and just sighed.

Soon, all of the sudden, an urge came upon her and she was famished. Zack looked at all the food and it looked delicious, but she wasn't hungry for that. What she wanted was some fruit. She licked her lips and headed to the kitchen and found nothing but apples.

"Heh, Genesis has struck again," she chuckled as she took one and began to eat it.

Once she turned around she saw Angeal come out of the bathroom. He looked at her and dropped his hands to his sides saying—

"What, now you're hungry?"

"You know me," she said with a smile as she took another bit. "Having sex gives me an appetite."

"Well then I'll be sure to remember that before you cause me to ruin a perfectly good dinner," said Angeal shaking his head and going to get a glass of water.

"So-rry Sheesh," said Zack widening her eyes for an instant. "I can't help being a girl."

"Sure," said Angeal taking a sip from his water.

Zack couldn't help but let out a giggle as she took another bit. After that apple she seemed quite satisfied, until her hunger for sex returned. After grabbing another apple she dragged Angeal into the bedroom and finished her 'hunger'. Soon after that she was free to leave satisfied and she did.

The next day she had trouble in training and none knew why. Angeal asked what was wrong for usually she was at the top of her game every morning, but this was different. All Zack could say was she didn't know. Soon she began to fear it was some side effect of Hojo's little 'test'.

"What if it is?!" asked Zack looking at Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth.

"Then we just kill the doctor," said Sephiroth with a hint of a smile.

"This is not the time to be joking Sephiroth," said Angeal.

"Who said I was?" he asked with a small roll of his shoulders.

"Why don't you go see the doctors?" asked Genesis bending to where Zack was sitting down just scared of everything. "They could tell you if it is or not."

"And if it is—what then?" asked Zack looking at the scarlet man.

"Then Shin-Ra will get onto Hojo and you'll probably have to run through more tests," sighed Angeal.

"Yeah—I thought so," said Zack bringing her knees to her chin. "That always seems the way of things."

"Not necessarily true," said Genesis. "Lazard seems to be on your side. He doesn't like what Hojo's done and if he finds out you do have a side effect this might actually turn him completely against Hojo, if he isn't already."

"Yeah, well I hope I'm not deforming is all," said Zack standing up. "I'm gonna go see Lazard."

"Take care Zack," said Angeal giving her a pat on the back before she left.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!" screeched Zack slamming her hands on the director's desk. "What do you mean I'm pregnant?!!!"

"It simply means—you're pregnant," said Lazard with a sigh trying to maintain himself.

"Look!" she said smacking her hands down again and getting but inches from Lazard. "I am a man!"

" . . . Yes . . . I can see that," said Lazard slightly scanning her.

Zack then looked down at herself and then backed away from Lazard and crossed her arms. She cleared her throat and turned her head to him and asked—

"So—what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing so far," said Lazard folding his hands. "But I'm gonna need to know who the father is."

Zack bit her bottom lip as she turned from Lazard. How could she tell when Angeal might get in trouble for this? How was she going to tell Angeal? Oh man this was worse than being stuck in a closet with a Summon.

"If you don't tell Zack," said Lazard straightening the rims of his glasses. "I will find him—one way or the other."

"I was afraid of that," whispered Zack as she sweated.

What was she going to do?

**Hot Shot's girl: As the chp says--Uh oh lol, well we shall see how Zack cracks later on XP**


	12. Trying Too Late

Zack marched angrily down the hall. She was so frustrated now and not only because she was pregnant . . . okay mostly because she was pregnant. Because so she had to go through numerous tests and it will be like she was a test subject of Hojo's, but it won't be Hojo that will be performing the tests on her. She didn't want to be in this predicament, but she was. There was no escaping motherhood when you were a woman.

Zack couldn't believe being pregnant could be this aggravating. She closed her eyes shut and opened them quickly with a roll of her eyes. She let out a small huff just so disrupted at the moment.

She didn't like being pregnant. She didn't like it how Shin-Ra found out like so—it was embarrassing for her. She didn't like it how they plan on taking so many tests for just her being pregnant. Well she guessed they had a reason—I mean after all she was a man at first and technically . . . oh she was too aggravated to think about all the details at the moment.

She could feel the blood rush to her face in embarrassment, fear, and anger. Oh what strange feelings to be feeling all at once. She had heard before about children and how the effect the mothers attitudes and feelings. She remembered her mother telling her about the time when she carried her and how tense she was because she was such a large baby.

Zack stopped and gasped slightly. 'Inside her' is what she thought. Her eyes darted around until it trailed down to her stomach. Something was alive right now inside her. It just gave her the creeps all over.

She felt a shiver crawl down her spin as she shook her body all over to get the feeling off. Her mind only went back to the movies she stayed awake when she was little to see. The ones about the aliens hatching inside humans only to make them explode. She wasn't going to explode was she?! Oh my!

Her eyes widened and soon scanned her thoughts. She wished she had paid more attention to her mother when she spoke about her pregnancy. What could she say though? She was a boy and boys didn't really care unless they had a younger sibling and so far she was an only child.

"Oh man!" she whispered as she placed the tips of her fingers on her bared teeth.

What should she do right now? Should she go and buy books on expecting mothers? No, wouldn't that be too obvious? Yes it would and she didn't want anyone to know that shouldn't know.

"Oh man this is the most embarrassing time of my life!" she gulped feeling the unknown fear upon her now.

She knew that Sephiroth and the others would find out soon and so how would they act? Especially when they found out who the father was. Oh man she wasn't the only one going down in this heat. Angeal was going to take just as much of the blame as she was about this child that shouldn't be.

She soon felt her heart rate beat faster and harder. She grasp her chest and felt as if she was going to die. Her body began to heat up—especially her head. She felt as if it was going to explode and she just fall over dead, but soon her eyes found their way to a certain man she had a bone to pick with.

"Angeal," she muttered seeing him.

Angeal seemed to not notice her as he walked down a hall and out of her site. Oh he wasn't getting away from this. She took off in a gallop after him. Once she slid past the hall and thrust herself forward she had to slow herself down seeing how she almost ran right into his backside.

She stopped and just straightened seeing how he wasn't going anywhere in a hurry and so she knew he had no place to be. She frowned knowing it was the perfect opportunity to tell him the 'news'. She inhaled and wrinkled her brow as she marched up behind him.

"Come here you!" she said as she grasp his arm suddenly as pulled him into a nearby closet.

"Wha—Zack," said Angeal being caught off guard by her.

Once Zack pulled him in she shut the door with a slam and looked at him with an angry expression. She crossed her arms, but soon found it uncomfortable and so placed her arms back to her sides. Angeal just looked at her confused as to what she was doing.

"What is it Zack?" asked Angeal not understanding why she was so upset.

"You!" she spat waving her arms around her sides. "Have you any idea what you have done?!"

"What?" asked Angeal so confused.

Zack then suddenly grasp Angeal's manhood, which made Angeal give out a quick gasp. Angeal backed up as far as he could against the wall as Zack squeezed him tightly.

"You! Do you have any idea what you have done with _THIS_?!" She said baring her teeth and twisting it slightly to where Angeal closed his eyes shut to maintain himself and then slowly open them back up to her.

Zack stood there for a moment just starring at Angeal, who starred back at her with confused eyes, but the surprise in them soon vanished and he was no longer afraid of her. After that moment Zack gasp now realizing what all was happening. She let out a quick gasp feeling the hardened object in her hand. It felt so thick and large in her hand that it sent trills down her body and a familiar ache began to emerge from her.

"Tell me Zack," said Angeal in a slightly deeper tone.

Zack didn't know if he meant to speak in such a deeper and sexier tone as to seduce her or not, but it worked.

"Oh god I want you right now!" she grasped out as she quickly jumped on him.

Making love in the closet was something new that Angeal probably didn't even see coming. Well he probably did once Zack dragged him inside that closet. Zack had been acting rather strange lately, but her sex appetite hadn't changed for him one bit. Sure there were time she wanted to do it here, or there, or a certain way, and with a certain mood, and in a certain position, but that was like any other normal woman right? Angeal was the only child and didn't hang around girls that much and so new little about them—but Zack was shedding a whole new light about them on him.

Sure he knew not all women were like Zack, but sometimes it was hard to believe. All the ones he's seemed to encounter seem to be like her—a little. Zack always clung to the man side of her still, but just barely. Even though one could hardly tell she was once a man it was always 'hardly'.

Once Zack was finished with Angeal she had totally forgotten what she was going to tell him. Being that Angeal saw no reason he should linger with her in the closet.

"Well, then I better go," said Angeal straightening his collar and heading outside.

He shut the door to make it look like it was only him inside. Zack could leave a little later if she wanted to. Zack though stayed there for a while until she regained her senses and remembered what it was she had to tell him. She shook her head and then slapped it.

"Stupid, stupid Zack! He needs to know!" she said to herself.

She then sighed and dropped her shoulders. She bowed her head and fixed herself up before she exited. All everyone saw was a downcast Zack. It was very out of norm for her. She's usually always bright, but recently she's been down and one always wondered if they'd ever know why.

Zack had to find Angeal again and try to tell him. She just hoped another distraction wouldn't get in the way. Once asking around and finding out where Angeal would probably be she left to find him and once she did she dropped her shoulders seeing him with Genesis.

"Oh—Zack, it's good to see you," said Genesis turning in his seat to her as he sat and had a drink with Angeal in the lounge area.

"Y-yeah, you too," said Zack with a limp wave.

"We've just been talking about you," said Genesis.

"Oh . . . you have?" said Zack twiddling his fingers together.

"Yes, Angeal's been telling me about you little mood swings," said Genesis. "He is convinced all women act like so. I on the other hand disagree."

"Oh . . .that's all?" she said with a sigh as she came to sit by the two men. "Have you dated before Genesis?"

"I've done my share of seeing women," said Genesis with a slight nod of his head.

"Annnnnnd?" asked Zack.

"And he thinks that you don't act like normal women," said Angeal.

"Well sorry I don't fit into your 'mold'," said Zack with a small chuckle.

"No, it's not that it's just that not all girls act like you," said Genesis.

"So I do act like some women?" asked Zack.

'Yes—just not my type," said Genesis rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Zack tapping her fingertips on the table.

"Well," sighed Genesis trying to find the right words to say to her without getting his head bit off.

"Genesis, Angeal—let's go practice," came Sephiroth walking in the room.

All heads turned to him as he looked and noticed Zack in the room as well.

"Oh—Zack, I didn't know you were here," he said in a sort of apologizing tone. "Would you like to join us as well?"

Zack then cast her eyes to Angeal and Genesis who had gotten up and readied to leave. There was a brief moment of silence before something came over Zack and she just blurted out—

"I'm hungry."

"Oh—well then by all means stay and eat," said Sephiroth. "We could always spare later."

Zack didn't want to say anything else fearing she might blurt out the 'I'm pregnant' phrase and so just smiled at the men as they left to spare. Once they left she bowed her head and let her forehead hit the table.

"Uh, I miss sparing with them like real men . . . ugh, I need to tell Angeal," she said getting up and grabbing some snacks to eat as she waited for Angeal to get done with sparing.

Zack stayed there for quite some time before Angeal came to her finding her in the exact same spot they left her some hours before. He placed his fists on his hips and shook his head slightly.

"Still here Zack?" he asked with a slight smile.

Zack turned to see Angeal standing near her and just sighed. It had to come out sooner or later it would be better if she tell him before he was bombarded with questions by Shin-Ra whenever they found out.

"Yeah," she gave out a sigh. "Look I need to tell you something, but can we go somewhere private?"

"Look Zack," said Angeal taking a step backwards and holding out his hands before her. "No more closets—not that I minded or anything, but I'd like somewhere a little more private before you do something like that."

"No, no," said Zack shaking her head with a slight giggle. "I won't take you anymore in closets."

"Good," said Angeal with a warm smile.

And so as they walked out of the building together Zack noticed that some of the soldier families had come to greet them. Many of the wives had children and Zack spied one that was expecting. She soon began to sweat and Angeal noticed the strange behavior.

"Zack what's—?" started Angeal.

"I'll be right back," said Zack running off toward the mother.

"Oh, hello may I help you?" she asked as she touched her swollen belly.

"Yes, I mean no, but you know I mean yes," said Zack finding it nervous to speak with her.

"I see," she said with a small giggle.

Zack's eyes darted around wondering if anyone was watching or even listening. The woman's own husband wasn't too far, but just far enough to where he couldn't hear.

"I was wondering what it was like to be preg-preg-pregn—" said Zack, but just found she was too nervous to say the word.

"Pregnant?" asked the woman inclining her head a bit.

"Yes, that's the word," said Zack with a smile as she snapped her fingers and pointed at the mother.

"Well," started the mother as she rubbed her belly. "This is my third child so I guess you can say I'm experienced. But if you ask me it's a time of reflecting and planning."

"But how does it feel?" asked Zack. "Can you feel it inside you?"

"It?" said the mother looking at Zack as if she had done something wrong. "You never refer to your child as an it. It's either a he or she."

"Not if you don't know," said Zack crossing her arms.

"Oh you'll know," she said warmly as she rubbed her belly. "Call it a mother's intuition. When I was pregnant with my first I knew it was a she. My husband could never understand, but when she came to this world he then began to believe. Even my second, I knew him before anyone could tell me he was even a he."

"And now?" asked Zack.

"Hm, She'll be coming soon," she said with a smile.

"So you don't die when you give birth," said Zack. "Then how do you deflate?"

"Huh, you ask like some man would if he were ever expecting," she chuckled. "Is this your first?"

"What?" asked Zack pulling her head back.

"I can see you're some months along," she said looking at her.

"Uh!" said Zack as she looked down not knowing how she was so out of place and how she even looked pregnant. "I look it?!"

"Oh yes, any woman could tell," she said with a smile.

Zack's mouth just dropped as a small squeal/screech came out in horror. Not too long after she took her dumbfound stature Angeal took a few steps towards her and called to her saying—

"Zack."

"You make a fine couple," the woman smiled.

"Uh!" squealed Zack again not knowing how this woman could know so much about her.

It wasn't too long after though that Zack turned and left. She trotted straight back to her apartment where there was nothing but silence, darkness, and Angeal. She sat on the sofa and sighed, but it wasn't long before she realized she didn't get much answers out of the woman and she was still just as clueless as ever. What was she going to do and did she really look that pregnant?!

"Zack is something wrong?" asked Angeal coming closer to her. "You seem strange lately."

"I-I-I don't know," she said trembling all over. "Maybe it's just a phase."

"You look stressed out," said Angeal.

"I am?" asked Zack looking at him with almost bloodshot eyes. "It's just I don't know what to do and I can't no I can't—that'd be bad, and what if Genesis and Sephiroth knew?!"

"Zack what are you talking about?" asked Angeal trying to understand her through this nonsense.

"Hey did you know that sex can relieve stress?" she just blurted out with a mad smile.

"Is that what you want?" asked Angeal tilting his head to her.

"Mhm, mhm," she said shaking her head still covered in stress. "It's just too heavy I guess and I feel like I can feel it."

"Right," said Angeal coming up to Zack placing his arm on her shoulder. "Let me help you get that stress away."

And so Angeal let Zack to the bedroom where he 'relieved' her of her stress. Before long she was sleeping like a baby. Angeal just watched her sleep so peacefully like she didn't have a care in the world. He smiled and gently rubbed the side of Zack's face—there was the old Zack.

It was good for her to be like this. A woman shouldn't have to worry about so much. She already had enough done on her that she needed this rest from all the madness. He just wondered what it would be like when Hojo had finally completed the reverse of this all—this was always on his mind.

Well—he'd better be going. He sighed and got up. Once dressed he left her sleeping knowing she'd get a goodnights rest. He'd be waiting for her tomorrow.

Once morning came Zack woke up with a yawn, but feeling refreshed. In an instance she noticed how alone she felt. She looked around and saw Angeal was gone. He must have left once she fell asleep. She dropped her shoulders and mentally kicked herself for not being able to tell him.

Oh this wasn't good. Today she had to undergo a series of tests for the child and no doubt Lazard will be asking questions about the father. She knew he'd eventually find out and she didn't want to see Angeal upset about all this because she 'forgot' to tell him each time she was with him. Oh stupid her for being so sex-crazed.

Perhaps she could get to him in time though. Maybe she could. Zack quickly got up and got dressed soon heading to training where she was certain she could find Angeal. Once there she found he wasn't there.

_Da--!_ She thought. Where else could he be? She trotted throughout the building before heading to the lounge area. She stopped seeing him with Genesis and Sephiroth. They were laughing and drinking. She didn't really want to interrupt them, but she needed to.

Once she took a step forward though they all got up and headed the other way. She bit her bottom lip feeling something in her gut warn her about this, but she had to do it. She forced herself after them, but was stopped by a few doctors.

"Ah, Miss Fair you are ready for your tests," they said to her with kind smiles.

"Actually I was going to go get freshened up," she said with a nervous smile.

"Don't be silly," came Lazard to her. "You're coming with us and getting everything sorted out if that's that."

Zack couldn't help but swallow hard as she glanced behind Lazard the three 1st class still walking down the hall. Soon Lazard himself turned to them and said—

"1st class soldiers."

All three turned to him and looked. Lazard crossed his arms and said—

"I'd like to see you all in my office. I have a few questions for you."

"Oh no," whispered Zack to herself as they began to lead her away.

She turned her head to see Angeal look at her confused and wanting her to give the answers as to what was going on. All Zack could do was look at him with sorry eyes knowing they were headed for the worst when all her secrets were uncovered.

**Hot Shot's girl: Hee hee hee, the 1st class are going to get mighty confused when they hear what Lazard has to say lol. See ya next chp bye :)**


	13. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

"So why have we been called here Lazard?" asked Sephiroth sitting before Lazard's desk with Angeal and Genesis.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Lazard pacing before them behind his desk.

"Is this about Zack again? 'Cause if it is I can assure you we had no part in it this time," said Genesis.

"Oh I'm sure one of you's involved," said Lazard shaking his head.

All were confused as they looked at each other to see if anyone had any idea what was going on. None did and so they looked back at Lazard as he placed both his hands on his desk just glaring at them all rather strangely.

"So I'm sure Zack has told you about her little 'predicament'," he said eyeing them all.

"What predicament?" asked Sephiroth.

"Of course only one of you must know," said Lazard.

"Zack hasn't told us anything lately," said Angeal.

"You mean she hasn't told you she was pregnant?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Pregnant?" asked Sephiroth as all men cocked their heads to the side.

"Yes," said Lazard shaking his head. "And I have come to believe it was one of YOU who have done this to him!"

"Why would we do that?" asked Genesis.

"Because he is closest to you three!" pointed Lazard. "Now I swore to myself I'd find the perp so one of you must confess or else I'll find out other ways."

"It could have been someone he met one night," said Genesis. "To be honest I never thought Zack would go so far with a man."

"Neither did I," said Lazard. "But I am partly to blame."

"What do you mean?" asked Angeal perking his head up to Lazard.

"He was having problems, as you know, with feminine feelings and so came to me for advice. I gave him the best I could and so told him to see these as experiments. That's how he's been so good at acting like a woman and manipulating men," said Lazard crossing his hands.

"I thought as much," said Sephiroth leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"But anyways," said Lazard coming closer to the men. "I want answers now or I will be forced to find out through the DNA."

At that Lazard turned around and picked up a piece of paper. He looked at it for a while and glanced back at them saying—

"Ahha! What do you have to say for yourself—Genesis?"

"What?!" Angeal and Genesis said at the same time.

"Oh sure, just because I wear scarlet doesn't mean—" started Genesis ready to stand up and defend himself.

"You don't have the DNA results yet Lazard," said Sephiroth. "You just took Zack back for some tests."

"So what," said Lazard throwing the paper behind him and looking rather aggravated. "I WILL find him, mark my word. Either you man up and confess or be snuffed out like a rat!"

Crickets.

Lazard seemed to pop his lid. This had gotten the best of the man and it seemed as if he was going insane. Poor man.

"May we see Zack?" asked Angeal.

"Why?" asked Lazard peering at him suspiciously.

"He's my student. I want to make sure he's alright," said Angeal.

"He's being taken care of don't worry," said Lazard.

"Can we see him or not Lazard?" asked Angeal getting frustrated with the man.

"I suppose it won't hurt," sighed Lazard. "I have some searching to do."

And so the 1st class all headed to where Zack was being tested. Once they came to the room they could hear Zack screaming and squealing behind the door. All looked at each other a bit confused, but once they opened the door Zack came running out and jumping right on Genesis pointing back at the doctors saying—

"Don't let them stick that thing up me!!!"

The men turned to see the doctors holding a thing device for Zack to place how-knows-where. By the way Zack clung onto Genesis it probably wasn't pleasant.

"You know, you wouldn't have had to go through all this Zack if you wouldn't have gotten pregnant,' said Sephiroth with a slight shake of his head.

"I didn't mean to!" she spat at the silver-haired man.

"Like women don't overuse that excuse," Genesis said with a slight chuckle.

Zack just frowned at the red-haired man. She then glanced at Angeal who now knew she was with child. She cast her eyes down as she got off Genesis and stood on the ground.

"Please Zack. You need to perform these tests," said the doctors coming up to her. "It's important for someone in your condition."

"Did Lazard tell you?" she asked still casting her eyes away from them all.

"Yes," said Sephiroth.

"I guess he suspected you all then—right?" asked Zack clasping her hands together.

"How'd you guess?" asked Genesis with a smile. "I was the one mostly blamed as Lazard tried to guess at us."

Zack then looked up at them all and said—

"I'm sorry."

She then turned and went back in the room with the doctors. The men just stood outside the door and sighed. This was something never heard of, but they did feel sorry for Zack—having to go through all those tests and all.

"Why didn't she tell us before?" asked Angeal his eyes cast down and scanning his thoughts.

"Perhaps she tried to," said Genesis. "Or it could just be that she didn't know until recently."

"Yeah—I guess so," said Angeal still with his eyes cast down.

Angeal and Genesis then noticed Sephiroth's silence and so turned to look at him. He was thinking and so they asked—

"Do you suspect something Sephiroth?"

"I have a bad feeling Hojo has something to do with this," said Sephiroth.

"What do you mean?" asked Genesis.

"You mean that he planned on Zack conceiving a child? That's why he kept breaking the reactors. Is that what you mean Sephiroth?!" asked Angeal rather loudly as he took a step forward.

"Precisely," said Sephiroth looking at the raven-haired man.

"I see," said Genesis. "He must have known he was secretly seeing someone and hoped that one day she would become pregnant with a child."

"So Hojo wanted this?!" asked Angeal turning to Genesis.

"It appears so," said Genesis. "Must be what he had planned on doing all along before Shin-Ra took away his rights on Zack."

"That son of a bi---!" cursed Angeal scrunching his hands into fists.

"I might just go have a word with him," said Sephiroth looking down.

"No!" stopped Angeal. "He might not know. If he did—"

"All hell would break loose," said Sephiroth reading Angeal's mind. "He'd be right on Zack trying to claim that child."

"Right," said Angeal.

"There's no way to stop him from finding out though," said Genesis.

"True, but it could give Lazard enough time to find the father and sort out this problem so Hojo can't get his greedy little hands on Zack or the child," said Sephiroth.

"I'll stay here and wait for Zack," said Angeal.

"Very well," said Sephiroth. "We'll meet up with you later."

And so Genesis and Sephiroth left. Angeal waited until Zack was done with all the tests for the day, or done with all the tests she could take. She came out an hour later quick upset. She saw Angeal, but didn't really want to talk to him. Angeal turned to her and let her have some minutes alone before he softly asked her—

"Why didn't you tell me Zack?"

"I don't want to talk about this!" she said with her back turned to him.

"How long have you known?" asked Angeal trying to be as calm as he could even though deep down inside he was so scared.

"No Alright!" she said turning to him. "I found out yesterday! I tried to tell you but I kept forgetting. I'm sorry alright."

"No it's just . . . how could you be pregnant Zack?" asked Angeal.

"Hojo," she said rolling her eyes and flapping her arms to her sides. "He turned me into a perfect girl remember? . . . I just didn't know how 'perfect'."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Angeal just wanting to help her through this hard time.

"Yeah—I think you've done enough," said Zack rolling her head a bit.

"All right Zack—but I'll be here if you need me," said Angeal deciding to leave her alone now.

Zack just rolled her eyes again as Angeal left. Later she slumped her shoulders and sighed. She bowed her head and sighed again just trying to stop feeling so ashamed as if she had let Angeal down. She then remembered how Lazard told her to think of theses things as 'experiment's'. What a fine mess those got her into.

Zack picked her head up and cleared her throat. She was going to try to not think of it like that. Yeah, right—it was just an experiment and that's all, nothing more—nothing less.

Zack was allowed to go home but when morning came she just wanted to stay in bed. She had her covers over her just hoping to escape reality, but it didn't work. She was called in to Lazard's office and once she saw Angeal already there sitting down in a chair a hard lump developed in her throat—something she couldn't manage to swallow.

"Ah Zack, please have a seat," said Lazard motioning to the chair next to Angeal who didn't seem to want to look at anyone at the time.

"I'd rather stand if that's okay," she said crossing her arms.

"Very well," said Lazard standing up. "As you know I swore to find the father and when I swear to something I follow it out—and do you know what I found Zack?"

"I could take a guess," said rolling her eyes and shoulders.

"Well I found evidence of the men's showers on late one night. I know of only one person who likes to train that late Zack—Angeal Hewly."

Zack just bit her lip feeling so sorry for Angeal at the moment. She never meant for him to get caught along with her—especially not like this.

"But another thing is," said Lazard holding up his index finger. "I found out that you like to pay him visits too—late at night in the training room."

"So," said Zack. "That doesn't mean—"

"I have an audio tape of you—and him—in the men's showers one night," said Lazard holding up a tape.

Zack just bit the inside of her bottom lip. There was no arguing with that. She clearly remembered that day. That was the day she made love to Angeal in the men's showers and then at her apartment until they decided to take it to bed.

Her eyes glanced down at Angeal who sat silently in the chair like some child how had been caught doing wrong. She then looked at Lazard whose face wasn't the most pleasant to look on.

"Zack what were you thinking on seeing Angeal?—your teacher!" he said holding out his hands.

"I—I," she tried to find the right words, but nothing seemed to come to her then. "I was just following what you said on the experiments thing."

"I didn't mean to go fooling around with your comrades though!" said Lazard. "Is Angeal the only one you've—?"

"Yes alright?" said Zack placing her arms stiffly at her sides. "He was the only one who gave in to my bugging and threats."

Zack couldn't help but smile as she gazed at Angeal. He turned slightly to her, but soon looked back away. Zack then turned her gaze back to Lazard and said—

"Just count this as an experiment. That's all this thing is."

"How could you say that?" asked Angeal turning to Zack.

"Huh?" said Zack looking at Angeal who didn't seem too happy with her at the moment. "What do you mean Angeal?"

"How dare you refer to your child as a thing—why can't you just care for once?" asked Angeal.

"But Angeal I told you this was all nothing but experiments," she said trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Why are you so uptight?"

Angeal didn't say another word. He just turned in his seat and looked away. Zack then realized what it was. Her mouth opened slightly as she said—

"O-oh . . . do you—do you like me Angeal? . . . that's it isn't it?"

Angeal still didn't say a word. Lazard just crossed his arms and let them sort out their differences. At least this way he was getting some answers about their relationship with each other lately.

"Angeal I told you this was just an experiment. You went along remember?" asked Zack.

"Of course I remember Zack!" said Angeal standing up and looking at her.

There was a slight silence between them before Lazard decided to speak up and say—

"The child is about three months along. Dos this mean anything to either of you?"

"Yeah," said Zack nodding her head. "It's around the time Angeal agreed to make love to me."

"So I take it it wouldn't have mattered if you decided to continue this affair," said Lazard.

Angeal just looked at Zack not saying a word. Zack just wrinkled her brow and said—

"I guess it wouldn't have."

Angeal just couldn't take this anymore. It seemed this woman Zack had no respect for anything maternal or feminine. Angeal shook his head and left.

"Angeal," said Lazard, but he was gone.

"Eh let him go," said Zack plopping in the chair. "I just want this mess to go away."

"So do I Zack," said Lazard turning to her. "And so does Shin-Ra."

"So what about Hojo?" asked Zack. "Is he gonna take me away and I be his guinea pig?"

"You know he wanted to get you pregnant?" said Lazard.

"Figures," she scoffed. "Well I guess it's only a matter of time before he finds out."

"Don't worry Zack. We'll protect you from him—unless you want to go on your own free will."

"Never," said Zack. "But what about Angeal?"

"If I was Hojo—I'd say he's done his part," said Lazard with a sigh.

"Yeah . . ." sighed Zack casting her eyes down to her feet that hung off the chair. "I guess so."

**Hot Shot's girl: Duh dum! The secrets out and it's causing some drama. Yeah, you see this is why I can't write good humor 'cause drama gets in the way and I don't know, but I'm better with serious stuff at least I think so. Anywho don't know if it will get funnier 'cause some bad stuff happens later on and it's not funny. That's all I'm tellin' ya though ;D See ya next chp :D**


	14. Fears And Worries

"Angeal why didn't you tell us?" asked Sephiroth as he and Genesis were told this revelation.

"'Cause I didn't want you guys to know, simple as that," said Zack seeing how Angeal seemed to not want to speak at the moment.

"Still that was a tedious affair that was bound to end horribly," said Genesis.

"You are right Genesis . . . Sephiroth . . ." said Angeal out of the silence. "I shouldn't have done what I did—what was I thinking?"

"Palease," said Zack flapping her hand. "You know you enjoyed it."

"Zack!" said Angeal turning to her.

Sephiroth and Genesis couldn't help but begin to laugh. Zack began to go into prep mode and she wasn't stopping—or at least getting the common sense to stop.

"What?" she asked rolling her shoulders. "You know it was true."

"I'm sorry, but this is to strange," said Genesis with a few chuckles.

"Oh it was strange at first, but by the 100th time we lost track of strange," she said placing her fists on her hips and standing straight.

Angeal just heaved out an aggravated sigh and rolled his eyes just looking away. Zack was going off and was just going to embarrass him.

"You've done it—a hundred times?" asked Genesis poking his head out a bit.

"Oh no—we've done it more than that," said Zack shaking her head. "And any way you can imagine."

"Wait, what?" asked Sephiroth just now catching the last phrase.

"I didn't know Angeal was the type to 'experiment'," said Genesis with a smirk as he looked at Angeal whom he knew just wanted to crawl under a rock at the moment.

"Oh you can be surprised by the power of a woman," said Zack holding up her hand and checking its delicate shape. "Let's just say he was the passive one."

"Oh really," said Genesis chuckling.

"Yeah," said Zack with a sigh. "I guess now that I'm pregnant—and caught I can't enjoy the fine sex anymore."

"Fine sex—ha," laughed Genesis.

By now Angeal was red at the face. He couldn't believe Zack would go off on their sex life. Oh it just couldn't get any worse—but then again . . . it was just about to.

"So tell me Zack," said Genesis finding a seat and sitting in it. "How did you make your affair with Angeal last? I mean we both got to be honest—that man just doesn't seem imaginary, much less a bad boy."

"Zack that is enough!" said Angeal turning to them again not looking so happy. "Just because the world has found out doesn't mean you have to tell them every little detail!"

"But they want to know," said Zack looking so innocent.

"Uh! Zack!" groaned Angeal just wanting to throw her in a closet and gag her.

"Anyways, like I was saying," said Zack with a smile as she took her attention back to Genesis. "You'd be surprised what I could make Angeal do."

"Please—go on," said Genesis with a smirk glancing an evil glare at Angeal then turning his attention back to Zack.

"Uh!" growled Angeal gripping his face tightly.

"Sorry you have to deal with her Angeal," said Sephiroth coming up beside him. "But you were the one that let her get to you."

"I know," said Angeal giving out a heavy sigh as he looked at Zack rambling off. "And now I'm paying the price for it."

That day Genesis got so much dirt on Angeal that Angeal knew he'd never be able to win anything with him again. He had to admit though—Sephiroth and Genesis took his and Zack's affair well. They only laughed at him for so long and then stopped—and then laughed again. Zack thought it was too cute to see Angeal's whole face turn red. Thought she had to admit he stayed with them through the day as they went to see Lazard for something.

Once Zack and Angeal went to Lazard's office the last thing they thought they'd have to deal with that day bombarded them.

"AHHA!" came Hojo's high voice just as soon as the two entered.

Both their eyes widened as they saw the mad man run up to them. He held up his index finger and smiled saying—

"What did I tell you? She needed to be bread. It was the ultimate test to see if my change on her worked and indeed it has! Though I must say so myself I did expect the child within the month to be conceived."

"You—you had this planned?!!" said Angeal stepping forward to the mad scientist.

"Why yes," said Hojo with a smile as he pushed his glasses back. "Once I saw you come from Zack's room too late at night I could only speculate one thing—so later the next day, when Zack was gone, I put hidden cameras in her room and low and behold I found the two of you return once again to continue your—affair."

"Uh!" squealed Zack. "You put hidden cameras in my room?!!"

Angeal was about to go for his blade when Lazard came and saw them.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"Hojo's known all along!" she spat pointing at the doctor.

"So you just can't keep your greedy hands away from her like you're supposed to huh Hojo?" said Lazard crossing his arms. "Shin-Ra will here about this."

"Go ahead and tell them," said Hojo. "I'm allowed my experiments if they are successful. They said that it is better to dispose and forget them if they fail—but she hasn't has she?"

"You don't truly know yet Hojo," came another voice.

Soon all turned to see Hollander enter the seen, another mad doctor. It seemed Shin-Ra was full of them.

"Hollander!" spat Angeal wrinkling his brow not liking his presence there at all.

"Hollander?" said Hojo looking at the chubby man. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to prevent your failure and make it my success," he said.

"Your success!" scoffed Hojo. "I MADE her!"

"But the child came from my experiment," protested Hollander. "So I can claim her just as much as you can."

"Uh!" gasped Hojo. "How dare you try and take her from me! She's mine! And so is the child—no matter if the father is your experiment."

"This is madness!" growled Angeal hating the both of them.

"You're telling me," said Zack grasping Angeal's arm like in instinct. "You get pregnant here and you're fresh meat to all the mad scientists."

Lazard just got more and more of a migraine from the two madmen as they argued over rights.

"The child could be lost later on in the pregnancy," pointed out Hollander. "Then she'll be counted as failed."

Hojo just gasped and thought about it. He was right, but how could he prevent this from happening? What if she did lose the child?

"Wait, what?!" asked Lazard looking at Hollander.

"Hojo claims she's perfect now that she has conceived a child, but can she carry it?" asked Hollander.

"What do you mean Hollander?" asked Lazard. "Are you saying she has a chance of losing it?"

"Every woman does, but Zack more than others since she was once a he in life," said Hollander. "If you are in any concern for the child you'll give her to me and I shall give her all she needs to carry this pregnancy through."

"And what makes you think I can't?" asked Hojo placing his fists on his hips. "Just like I said she is MY experiment. I have never shared and never will."

"Not even for the good of the child?" asked Lazard.

At that all were silent. Zack just wanted to turn invisible. She didn't like being fought over—ever. Especially for being a test subject.

She was afraid of the two scientists. If Hojo could do this to her in one night what could the two do to her in the remaining six months she had left to carry the child?

"Look this is my top priority at the moment and Hojo—yours should be the reverse of this which I see you decide to not work on! Apparently the reason behind all your 'accidents' was that you were waiting for Zack to get pregnant."

"Oh how'd you guess?" he asked with a smirk.

Zack gave off a growl that all heard. They all turned to see her angered face and that she clung tightly onto Angeal's strong arm.

"Why Lazard—I thought you didn't want to get her attached to anyone?" said Hollander with a smile. "Now I wonder how you're going to pull the two of them apart."

Zack looked and saw how tightly she clung to Angeal and so let go. She clasp her hands together and just looked down. She felt Angeal's eyes on her for a moment as his fell to the ground with hers. All looked at them and Hojo just chuckled.

"Yes it appears they've grown quite attached to each other. Too bad Lazard—you should have stopped them while they were ahead. Not that it would have mattered by the way," said Hojo.

"I would if I would have known!" said Lazard through his teeth. "You apparently forgot to tell me."

"Must have slipped my mind," said Hojo pointing to his head with a smile.

"For now though," said Lazard looking at the two doctors. "I want the two of you to stay away from Zack. Hojo—work on the reverse! I wan this mess cleaned up as much as possible!"

"But you don't know the possibilities we could accomplish with—!" started Hollander.

"I don't want to hear anything," said Lazard. "Now please—just go!"

The doctors took their leave and once they had left Lazard plopped in his chair and cupped his face with his hands and gave out a long and tired sigh. Zack came up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder saying—

"I'm sorry for all this."

"Don't be," he said leaning back in his seat. "You were just the victim—at least that's what I keep telling myself. You were a victim too Angeal. If Hojo wouldn't have—"

"We know," said Angeal. "I just . . . will the child be alright—as Hollander said?"

"That's one thing he got me thinking about," said Lazard placing his thumbs on his lips. "I don't really know, but I tell you I'll get our best doctors on it right away."

"Just don't get the mad ones," said Zack with a smile.

"Well that sums out most of them," said Lazard with a sigh and chuckle. "I can tell this is going to be a long six months. I still have yet to get everything in order again. You know it hasn't been in order since you were turned into a woman."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said with a shrug.

"Just—right now—go home and get some sleep—alone!" he said pointing Angeal.

"Hm, I will," said Zack with a smile.

"Why am I the one to blame?" asked Angeal with a smile. "She was the one dragging me into the bedroom."

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Lazard rubbing his forehead. "Just get some sleep—the both of you. We'll work on the pregnancy later. I'll need the both of you in tiptop shape."

"All right—good-bye director, and thank-you," said Angeal.

"For what?" asked Lazard.

"For protecting Zack from those madmen," said Angeal with a smile.

Lazard gave off a weary smile, but it was a smile. Zack just watched Angeal leave with a smile. Once Lazard decided to speak again he said—

"I'm glad you chose to see him Zack."

"Huh, what do you mean director?" asked Zack turning to him.

"He's a man of honor—a good man. I can't imagine if the child was someone else's," said Lazard closing his eyes trying not to think of such a horrible thing.

"Well," shrugged Zack. "His number was first on my phone when I called him to my place to ask him."

Lazard let out a chuckle and then inhaled. He rubbed his neck and then bid Zack goodnight. She bid him too and left. Right when she had though she felt a sudden stir inside her.

She looked down at her belly and realized it was the child. This was her first time feeling it and well . . . she didn't know whether to freak out or just remain calm. She thought this could never happen to her. She was about to turn and head back to Lazard, but halted—he had enough on his mind right at the moment and so she sucked it up and went back to her apartment to hopefully get some sleep, but she was so paranoid she swore she felt it the whole night.

The next day Zack went to have more tests done on her. She must admit that this was worse than guys getting 'checked'. She never thought woman had to go through so many things just because they carried the next generation inside them. Most of the time she was scared and wanted to crawl under a rock, but always Angeal was there to help her—she was glad for that.

Even though he looked as if he frowned all the time Zack could tell care was shown on his face. She was right—he had grown attached to her and it was so nice that he decided to stick with her through this hard time. She didn't know what she'd do if he wasn't there to cling onto. Like Lazard said . . . there couldn't have been a more honorable and better man than Angeal Hewly.

Zack could actually smile again and feel safe. Angeal always did this to her—even when she was a man. He always made her feel safe. Her guardian angel he was—all he was missing was wings.

She couldn't help but giggle at that. Angeal—with wings? That would be a sight. Indeed it would, but she didn't think it'd be all-to-bad.

Though the thought of wings sent trills down her spine. She remembered when she was little she always wanted to fly, many a time being the cause of wings. She wanted to be an angel. Perhaps she could be someone' angel like Angeal was to her.

The happy thoughts and comforting feelings soon left once Hojo decided to visit her and see how she was progressing. Most of the time it was when Lazard wasn't around. This got on Zack's nerves so much she would have exploded if Angeal didn't hold her back. They had to listen to him ramble on how HIS experiment was going along perfectly and just how he planned.

"I'm a genius I am, a genius," boasted Hojo. "You should find yourself honored Zack Fair as to be a part of one of my successful experiments."

"Yeah—I'm so thrilled," sighed Zack just wishing him to go away as she waited to find out what the rest of her tests were for the day.

"If I wouldn't have followed my plan out in breeding you then I might have never known if you were a failure or not," said Hojo. "Though I would have breeded you with someone more important like Sephiroth—"

"That's it!" spat Zack slamming her hands on the table she sat at with Angeal. "I am sick and tired of you insulting me and my friends. I can't stand your very presence so if you don't shut up in one second I will just have to inform Shin-Ra to find a new mad scientist!"

"Zack don't let him get to you," said Angeal with his arms crossed. "There was no way he would have gotten Sephiroth to even do such a thing with you."

"Oh contraire Mr. Hewly," pointed Hojo. "You may find later on that I can get any subject to do my will for I have my ways."

"What? Get them drunk enough to where they can't think for themselves?" asked Angeal raising a brow.

"Oh no," said Hojo with that smug smirk on his face. "I have so much more ways than that."

"Whatever, just get out of here before I have a hormone-fit on you!" growled Zack at Hojo just itching to tear him head from limb.

"I believe I have work to do anyways," said Hojo straightening. "Make sure you don't lose that child Fair, trust me—you don't want to get on my failed experiment list."

At that he turned and left. Zack just stood there with her mouth open and shoulders slumped.

"Uh . . . did he just threaten me?" she squeaked.

"I believe so," said Angeal with a chuckle.

"Does he know who I am?" she asked pointing at her chest. "I'm 2nd class Zack!"

"Hm, sounds like a gunslinger," said Angeal with a chuckle.

"Naaaw,"" waved Zack. "Guns have a limited variety of fighting, but with swords—there's an endless possibility."

"Hmm, a woman after my own heart," said Angeal with a smile as he looked at Zack.

"Oh," said Zack blushing as she twisted her hips.

Soon after a while Angeal noticed the sad look on Zack's face. Her shoulders were slumped leaving her arms to dangle at her sides. Her eyes were cast to the ground in what looked like hopeless sadness.

"Zack, what's wrong?" asked Angeal leaning forward in his seat.

"Angeal how can you . . . how can you ever grow accustomed to something?" she asked not looking at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is . . . will I ever be comfortable being . . . pregnant?" she asked casting her blue eyes on the man.

"Oh," said Angeal folding his hands and placing his chin on top of them. "Well I guess when you become more maternal."

"But when?" asked Zack flapping her arms to her sides. "Just the other night I felt it . . . at least I thing I did. I'm scared Angeal, I'm scared I'll never get accustomed to this thing."

"Zack you've been carrying the child already for three months and still you acted normal—except for the drowsiness and the mood swings."

"I know that Angeal," said Zack with a sigh as she took a seat and sat in the chair backwards. "But I'm a woman right? I feel what women feel. If so why can't I feel motherly? I'm not saying that because I like the child, but because I don't want to be so afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Angeal.

"Everything!" spat Zack. "I'm afraid of just being pregnant! It's so unnatural and alien to me that I'm freaking out at all hours of the day and night and I can't sleep at all because my mind plays tricks on me!"

"I see," said Zack inclining his head. "Well I don't know what to tell you Zack. I've always been a man and don't know much about women pregnancies. I suppose the best thing for you would be some classes."

"I don't want classes!" said Zack shaking her head. "I want you to tell me I'm going to be alright! Because if you say so . . . I believe you, both heart and mind."

Angeal just starred at the woman in silence. He was touched with how much she trusted him and only him, but that could be a fault in her part. Angeal sighed and outstretched his hands on the table saying—

"I'm honored that you trust me so much, but I would be lying if I told you there was nothing to worry about. I will not lie to you Zack. There is so much to worry about. You were once a man changed overnight into a woman. Yes Hojo claims you are perfect, but doesn't perfection come over time?"

"Not necessarily," said Zack. "I heard the whole world was created in 6 days."

"But man though—they are not perfect in days. It takes months usually," said Angeal. "Look at Hojo—it took him months to build that machine to change you into a woman and even more to build a reverse of it! What I'm trying to say is don't through away all your fear for this pregnancy if I tell you everything's going to be fine. It might not be, especially for the child. Heaven knows what will become of him or her if they are born—or if they are miscarried."

"What's miscarried?" asked Zack afraid to ask as a gut hurt began to develop in the pit of her stomach.

"Hhh, that's when you lose the child due to complications," said Angeal.

"Then that would get rid of our problem," said Zack with a slight smile. "Just think—I'll be counted as 'failed' and Hojo will lose interest in me and so change me back quicker and then Hojo or Hollander couldn't get their greedy hands on the kid. I mean who wants a dead baby anyways?"

"I do," said Angeal softly.

"What?" asked Zack looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"When I was little I always dreamed of having a family to take care of—but that vanished when I grew and just wanted to be a hero like Sephiroth," said Angeal recalling his past. "Now that I'm getting the chance at being a father I have this feeling inside me that's telling me to do everything in my power to not lose this one."

"You want to be a father—why?" asked Zack.

"I don't know," said Angeal with a shrug. "I seem to live by my feelings and now I would be honored to be one if—you would let me."

Once Angeal's eyes met Zack's she couldn't help but feel a flush of blush burn her cheeks. Her heart leapt slightly as Angeal looked at her like that. He was serious, but did he know this wasn't the best for him? Zack bowed her head and fiddled with her fingers.

"I would . . . if circumstances were different," she admitted as she looked back at him. "But can't you see this child isn't good for either of us?"

"You can think that," said Angeal. "Hhh, I know Zack but what's wrong with dreams?"

"Nothing I guess," said Zack biting her bottom lip. "But what do you think's best for the kid?"

"I see," said Angeal casting his eyes down.

"You see this is why I'm afraid," said Zack her feelings of fear returning to her. "I'm afraid of losing the child and missing it and then of having it and dreading it! I just want someone to tell me it'll all be all right. Please . . . just tell me."

Zack looked at Angeal with just pleading eyes how could he tell her otherwise. Angeal slowly blinked and let out a sigh as he shifted in his seat. He looked at Zack for a little while before he shook his head trying to say something, but couldn't when he was even afraid himself.

Zack then came up to him and cupped his hands with hers just starring starry-eyed at Angeal. Her lips trembled slightly as she asked once again.

"Please," she begged. "Can you tell me it'll be alright?"

"I can, but I can't assure you," said Angeal placing one hand on the back of Zack's head.

"It's good enough for me," she said with a nod and smile as she closed her eyes and laid her head on Angeal's arm near his shoulder.

Angeal just watched Zack peacefully lay on his arm and just smiled. His hand trailed from the back of her head to the side of her face. He slightly pulled it up wanting to kiss her and let her know it was going to be okay, but his mind quickly halted him and warned him of the dangers. Others could be watching and even if Lazard wasn't here right now he could get into more trouble as it is.

Angeal was lucky he thought before he acted or else he could get into more trouble than he already was in, but Zack on the other hand didn't work like that so much. She felt his light pull and then hesitation. She knew his intention—being with him so long anyone would have. Zack's hand quickly flew to Angeal's hand on her face and pushed it away just enough to where her face was free from any resistance as she leaned up to meet her lips with his.

Angeal's eyes widened slightly seeing how Zack thought the exact thing he had—and that she did it in a public place such as this. Anyone could walk in right there and she decides to go on and kiss him. What a risk taker.

Though Angeal was never one to complain. He closed his eyes with Zack's and just took the kiss in. His hands cupped her face and deepened the kiss as she cupped his jaw. Soon his fingers trailed behind her head and squeezed her closer making the kiss begin to get heated.

Just as that happened Lazard had returned. When he walked in the room and found the two exchanging heated kisses to one another horror just overwhelmed him. His mouth dropped baring his pearly teeth trying to let out a sound or word, but only a slight gasp came out that nether of the two before him heard. Once enough fear filled him he got up the lung to shout—

"If you get her pregnant again Angeal Hewly—!!!"

Just as soon as he shouted that Zack pulled away from Angeal and looked at Lazard in horror.

"OH MY GOD HE CAN DO THAT?!!" he gasped in horror.

Another fault in Zack . . . she believed everything she was told. Angeal just shook his head and rolled his eyes at Lazard's bad timing and Zack's nieveness.

**Hot Shot's girl: Lol, I just had to put Hollander in this story. Another scientist I don't like. Lol, he'll play a bigger part later. Till then bye :)**


	15. Being Pregnant

"Why so fidgety Lazard?" asked Sephiroth.

"What, me?" asked Lazard looking at the silver-haired man. "I'm not fidgety."

"Yes you are," said Sephiroth pointing his index finger at him. "It's written all over your features and gestures."

"Well you would be too you may think Angeal and Zack are planning on carrying on their affair."

"What makes you think that?" asked Sephiroth taking a step forward.

"I walked in on them smothering each other with kisses," said Lazard rolling his head and looking away from Sephiroth.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes," said Lazard shaking his head. "It was clear the both of them are still attached to each other. The one thing I can't have is that! I just can't have her giving birth and then getting pregnant with another child because the two can't let go of their affair."

"That doesn't sound like Angeal," said Sephiroth casting his eyes down in thought.

"I know," said Lazard. "That's why I looked up this situation on the security cameras and found that he stopped before any damage was done. He knew better I could tell, but Zack saw it and. without thought, decided to go for it. Looks like Angeal's just the follower."

"Hm, it's usually Zack the follower, but I take it if he knew he had the power he would make people follow him," said Sephiroth with a small smile. "And he does have the power now that he's a she."

"A very attractive she," pointed out Lazard standing up from his chair.

"Yes who preys on the poor race of men," said Sephiroth with a small chuckle. "Well I better be going."

"Oh Sephiroth," said Lazard stopping him. "What Hojo said about having you to breed with Zack . . . would you have done it?"

Sephiroth stayed silent in thought before his eyes focused on the director and said—

"Angeal is an honorable SOLDIER, more honorable than me. It takes a lot to bring him down but since Zack had . . . I'd say I don't know."

"I see," said Lazard shaking his head. "Well then thank-you for your time."

"Sure," said Sephiroth with a nod as he turned and left.

Once he left Lazard plopped back in his seat and just sighed. He looked at Zack's file concerning her pregnancy. He straightened his lenses and read the report making sure everything was good and the child was nice and healthy. He smiled seeing it was, though he was curious as to what the gender of the child was they have still not come to a conclusion.

Lazard rolled his eyes and sighed. How could they not? The child is three months along right? Was there something wrong with it or something? Lazard soon gasped and realized that was one of his fears. What if there was something wrong with the child? What if because of Hojo's experiment on Zack the child has no sex?

Lazard hit himself for thinking such foolish thoughts but it still existed in the back of his mind—about Hojo ruining the child because of those blasted things he did to Zack. Why did Shin-Ra still employ that mad man? Hojo had ruined so many lives and Lazard prayed he didn't have to ruin the child's . . . it was the last hope of anything normal Hojo had left—hopefully. Thought Lazard wouldn't call a child having, technically, two fathers normal—but for Hojo it was—if it turned out to be a normal child and not some monster like his previous creations.

"Hhh, I need a vacation," sighed Lazard getting up and heading outside his office.

* * *

Zack walked around biting her bottom lip. She felt as if everyone she passed by knew her dirty little secret. All seemed to stare at her in a strange kind of 'I know' way, but that may just be her own mind playing tricks on her. She'd never know though. Was it that obvious?

Once she turned a corner someone called her name only to make her jump back and squeal—

"I didn't do it!"

"What are you talking about man?" asked one of his fellow 2nd class soldiers.

"You know don't you!" she pointed at him like a mad woman. "Face it you KNOW!!"

"Huh?" asked the man his eyes glancing around.

Zack soon came up to him and grabbed his collar and shook him a little saying—

"You know, you all know!!"

"Know wha-hut Zack?" asked the man as she shook him.

"That I'm pregnant!" she spat at him—literally.

Crickets.

Zack halted noticing the man's eyes were wide with shock and utter horror. Her mouth dropped a little as the man soon said—

"Oh my god you are?!"

"You . . . didn't know did you?" she asked letting go of him and backing up slightly.

"No, I swear I didn't!" he gasped shaking his head rapidly.

"Great," sighed Zack as she slumped her shoulders knowing she was in big trouble for having someone else find out.

"Zack," came another voice, which was owned by Lazard.

"Ah, I didn't do it!" she jumped again.

"What?" asked Lazard coming up to Zack.

"So how does it feel being pregnant Zack?" asked the man now filled with curiosity.

"What—you told him?" asked Lazard pointing to the fellow 2nd class.

"It sorta . . . slipped out?" said Zack shrugging with a 'sorry' grin.

"Hhh, come with me Zack and you report to Hollander," said Lazard grabbing Zack and leaving.

"Why?" asked the soldier.

"Just do it!" spat Lazard not wanting to deal with insubordinate people at the moment.

"Rough day?" asked Zack with a smug grin.

"Just shut up Zack," said Lazard rolling his eyes.

"Ewww, I'm shaking in my boots," joked Zack with a chuckle.

Lazard thought those last trimesters of Zack's were the worst six months of his life. He went through some many headache pills he lost count the first month. He never thought Zack could cause him so much agony. He's heard so much about her before by Angeal before he first met her but he never thought she'd be this much of a nuisance.

Lazard was just happy that nothing went wrong in those last six months. He was glad the child wasn't born too early and was as healthy as ever. He was glad the child had a sex. He was just so glad Hojo didn't get his hands on the baby.

Still though, since the pregnancy was going along rather well Lazard didn't think to keep that close of an eye on Zack. She usually stayed inside her apartment because Lazard wanted to keep this 'situation' as quiet as possible. When it was time for her to go to her daily tests guards were brought to her and escorted her to the doctors she needed to see and all and then she was escorted back and home-ridden pretty much.

No mater how much she hated it she loved seeing her friends pay multiple visits to her at any time of the day. Sephiroth, Genesis, and even Angeal came even though she thought Angeal was forbidden to even step foot inside her home again. Like it was said before—after a while Lazard began to not watch her as closely as he should have.

"So how is everything going Zack?" asked Sephiroth as he, Genesis, and Angeal paid her a visit.

"Oh fine, fine," said Zack holding her enlarged belly. If you think swelling like a plumb is FINE!!"

"Sorry about that," said Sephiroth.

"No, it's alright," she said. "It's just I think I'm getting used to being an expecting mother—or father whatever I'm labeled at the moment."

"If you're the father then what does that make Angeal?" asked Genesis peering at Angeal behind him who just remained silent through the visit at the moment.

"Oh Genesis," said Zack shaking her head. "I don't know—I guess the father too. Right now just call me the mother. I'm too frustrated to argue right now."

"If you say so—mother," said Genesis.

"Hey, that's not my title forever," pointed Zack at Genesis with a warning.

"Indeed," said Genesis. "But it will be by this young one," he said as he took his index finger and gently poked Zack's belly.

Once he had done that the child seemed to react and so moved inside her. Zack thought she'd get used to it, but still was a bit fidgety with it and so said—

"Hey—you mind? I just got him to stop."

"Him?" asked Angeal catching Zack call the child something other than an it.

"Hm?" said Zack looking at Angeal—soon all did.

"You called it a him," said Angeal. "Have you come to realize the child as a person, or have you found the gender of it yet?"

Zack was dumbfounded at the moment. She didn't really know. She didn't know when she started calling it a him, but she certainly knew she was never told the gender of the child yet.

"Actually . . . no," she answered looking at the three 1st class. "I've actually surprised myself. I don't know when I started calling it a he, or even the gender of it yet."

"A mother's intuition eh?" said Sephiroth shaking his head.

"A mother's intuition you say?" said Zack looking at Sephiroth.

"I heard it's very rarely wrong," said Sephiroth narrowing his eyes for an instant.

"Really huh?" said Zack looking down and placing her hands on her enlarged stomach.

"A son?" whispered Angeal.

"A boy," said Genesis as he turned to Angeal. "Angeal it looks like you're having a son."

"That doesn't mean anything," said Angeal shaking his head. "Zack could be wrong—it could be a daughter, or knowing Hojo—a nothing."

"Come now Angeal don't be like that," said Genesis taking a step forward to him.

"How can I not be?" asked Angeal looking at all of them. "You try you try being the father of an experiment!"

At that he turned and left.

"Angeal!" said Zack stepping forward but he left before anyone could do anything.

"Don't mind him Zack," said Sephiroth. "He's just been taking things hard lately . . . I guess he has a right to."

"Yeah," sighed Zack bowing her head and feeling her child move inside her once again.

Later that day Zack felt horrible for what happened to Angeal and what he said. She wished there was a way she could get him to lighten up, but there was none. If she could just talk to him then maybe . . . if she could just talk to him? Zack got up and looked outside her apartment, no one was around and so she left and made her way to Angeal's place. Once there she knocked hoping he was there and once he opened the door she couldn't help but smile.

"Zack—what are you doing here?" he asked looking at her delicate condition.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," she said. "From earlier today you didn't seem to—okay."

"Hmm, come in," sighed Angeal letting her in.

"Thanks," she said entering and looking around.

"Here, have a seat," said Angeal showing her to his sofa.

Zack did and so sat.

"Do you need anything right now?" asked Zack.

"No, I'm fine," she said with a kind smile.

"Alright," said Angeal sitting down next to her. "So why have you come here."

"Like I said before . . . to make sure you're all right," she said.

"I'm fine Zack," said Angeal folding his hands. "I don't know what came over me before."

"I do," she said with a plain face. "You're worried about your child."

Angeal didn't say anything but he just kept silent. Zack bit the inside of her bottom lip and bowed her head. She inhaled and then exhaled before she turned her face to Angeal's and said—

"No one said it was going to be easy Angeal."

Angeal then turned to look at her and just listened.

"You probably can't imagine what it's like to be in my shoes right now," she said. "But then again I don't know what it's really like to be in your shoes either."

Angeal just shook his head seeing that was fair. Zack just slowly blinked and sighed again before she sat up straight and rolled her shoulders.

"But . . ." she started again. "I'd really like it if you didn't worry so much because I know everything's going to be fine."

"But what if it won't be Zack," said Angeal shaking his head. "You can't rely on mother's intuition."

"I can and I will," she said placing her fists on her hips, but soon loosened up as she placed her hand on Angeal's shoulder. "What I said before—about it being a him. How does that make you feel Angeal . . . to know you're going to have a son?"

"Do you want to know?" asked Angeal turning his face to hers.

Zack just scanned his eyes before he said—

"So proud."

"Really?" she asked feeling a strange bit giddy.

"Yes," said Angeal with a smile. "What man in the world wouldn't want a son?"

"Well I'm glad you're happy," she said rubbing his shoulder/. "But what if I'm wrong?"

"Then . . . I shall have a daughter," said Angeal. "No harm in that—but she will not get caught up in war like . . . like her mother."

"Only if she gets turned into a man," said Zack with a chuckle.

"Only," said Angeal chuckling with her.

Once they both ceased their laughter they starred at each other for a while before old feelings stirred and old memories of their affairs and what all they used to do in a living room such as Angeal's. Zack couldn't help but feel the gravity pull her towards Angeal so she could just kiss him. She did and she found the gravity was the same with Angeal.

Angeal wrapped his arms around Zack's shoulders and just held her close as he kissed her deep and long. It had been far too long since they got a chance to hold and kiss each other like this and they were enjoying every minute if it. Only a minute later it was until Zack began to whine.

"What is it Zack?" asked Angeal pulling away slightly.

"Oh!" she whined slapping her thigh. "I haven't had sex in forever!"

"And—do you—want to?" asked Angeal glancing around a bit.

"Ohho yes!" she said widening her eyes at him. "God I've been going crazy without it, but being in this type of predicament I don't know . . . Hhh, do you remember when we tried everything in the book Angeal? Those were some good times."

"I know one thing you haven't tried," said Angeal.

"What?" asked Zack not understanding what she missed.

"You've never made love when full with child," said Angeal with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh . . . you're right—and I am FULL with child," she said with a small chuckle looking down at her enlarged midsection. "Could I?"

"If you want to," said Angeal. "Just as long as Lazard doesn't interrupt us this time."

"Well did you lock the door?" asked Zack.

"Yes," said Angeal.

"Good," said Zack grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a passionate kiss she'd been longing to get out.

Angeal was caught a little off-guard by this. After all he hadn't been handled like this in quite some time now. Soon Zack climbed up on his lap and squeezed her thighs tightly around Angeal's waist.

It was all over before Angeal knew it though as Zack pulled back and looked at him in fear asking—

"I'm not gonna get pregnant again am I?!"

Angeal rolled his head and eyes with a sigh saying—

"You still believe what Lazard said?"

"What it's not true?" asked Zack.

"No!" said Angeal.

"Oh . . . good," she said with a smile as she slammed her face against his again and continued the familiar process that was coming back to her.

Zack quickly let her hands fall to Angeal's belt and swing it off. Soon she had unzipped him and just smiled as she said—

"You don't know how much I missed doing that."

Angeal let in a gasp of excitement as Zack pulled him down with her as they fell on their sides together. Zack smothered Angeal with kisses as her leg wrapped around his waist and squeezed him closer. Soon she began very uncomfortable on her side and so rolled on top of him feeling much better.

"Sorry," she said with a slight shrug. "I need to be on top."

She then leaned down and kissed him deep before she took her hands don and slid off his pants. Soon they came up and helped him out of his shirt so her hands could feel once again that hard muscle it so long craved for. She let out a gasp of excitement as she felt Angeal's hands reach her thighs. She just smiled and let him do what he wanted to do.

Angeal let his hands wander under Zack's pink shirt and let the skirt slide upwards with his hands. They stopped for a moment as Zack kissed Angeal's neck and let him breathe, but once her mouth was over his again the passion returned. Once Angeal was done feeling up her shirt he came to her blouse and slipped it off her. Now his hands were free to explore the bare skin of her back and arm and stomach—if he could.

"Wait!" gasped Zack before they readied to become one.

"What is it?" asked Angeal wondering whys he had stopped.

Zack then took Angeal's hand and placed it on her belly. She smiled when she looked down at him and asked—

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes, yes I do," said Angeal with a slight smile feeling the child move inside her.

"I guess . . . he's making room for the visit," she said with a smirk as he looked back at Angeal.

"I guess—so," said Angeal heaving heavier.

Zack bent back down and kissed him. One time she had to have Angeal lean up to kiss her seeing how she couldn't reach that far with her belly in the way. Angeal didn't mind at all though. Now she was so ready for Angeal.

With a single thrust Angeal was inside her soon to be moving. Zack let out a moan now remembering the feeling of him inside her and how good it felt. Oh she had missed this pleasure for so long it seemed. She smiled as she moved her hips with Angeal's just wanting him to never stop.

Zack had forgotten how good Angeal was in bed—or the sofa—of the shower—or the kitchen, it was hard to say when they actually done it every place she could think of at the moment. Oh well though she was still enjoying him now and he was enjoying her. Angeal hoped Lazard didn't have any cameras near his place because he knew that it wouldn't be long before anyone outside could hear Zack's aching cries.

"Uh, Angeal!" she moaned out getting all her memory back of the great feeling of lovemaking.

"Zack," Angeal managed to gasp out as he slammed his head back against the sofa cushions.

Angeal's hands stayed on Zack's hips and didn't move through this whole process. He liked the feel of her hips bucking him every second. Once they quickened heir pace at the end it wasn't long before Zack climaxed and let out a pleasing moan. Following after was Angeal as he moaned through his teeth and released inside her walls.

Once that was done both smiled and now focused on catching heir breath. If only someone would have told them that, after sex, pregnant women sometimes do feel horrible.

* * *

"Uh, uh," moaned and groaned Zack as she lay on the sofa with her arm over her head. "I'm never making love to you while pregnant again."

"And risk getting pregnant again Zack?" asked Angeal standing beside her with a smile.

"You're right," she pointed as she shifted her position a little. "I'm never making love to you again."

Angeal couldn't help but snicker. Even though he didn't know this would happen to her afterwards either he knew something wasn't going to turn out right at the end.


	16. The Choice

"Hey you know what, I don't feel so horrible right now," said Zack with a smile seeing that feeling didn't feel so horrible after sex.

"It probably doesn't happen all the time," said Angeal fixing his shirt. "And if it does maybe you're just different from most women."

"Maybe," said Zack looking at herself in a hand mirror.

After a while of fixing her hair she scanned her face and noticed something.

"Hm, you know what I noticed in this stage of my life?" she asked to Angeal who had just finished buckling his belt.

"What?" asked Angeal turning to her.

"I glow," she said with a smile. "It took me a while to notice, but now I do . . . can you see it?"

Angeal scanned her for a little while and just smiled. He let his arms fall limp to his sides as he sat down on the bed beside her and said—

"Of course I have Zack, but to me . . . you've always seemed to glow."

"How so?" asked Zack.

"Well—you're personality. You just always sparkle," he said with a light sigh.

Zack couldn't help but smile at him. Her cheeks turned a slight pink as she closed her eyes and slowly opened them back to Angeal. He was always so kind to her, but then a thought came in her mind. What would he act like when she was a man? Sure he wouldn't treat her so delicate, but would all this be—nothing? Would he stop caring is what she wondered.

That thought soon left her mind as Angeal got up and headed towards the door. He grabbed the handle and glanced back at her saying—

"Well I better be going Zack. Sephiroth and Genesis still don't know I'm seeing you. I'll probably get scolded for this later, but as long as you're happy . . . it's worth it."

"Thanks Angeal," she said with a light sigh. "It's actually fun again."

"What is?" asked Angeal.

"You know—sneaking off to each other's places to secretly see each other. It's so exciting!" she said with a bright smile.

"Sure Zack," Angeal said with a chuckle as he opened the door and headed out.

"Wait, Angeal," said Zack trying to get up off her bed and catch him before he left her apartment.

She had just caught up with him as he opened her front door, but she didn't get a chance to say much before she noticed Angeal looking at something and once her eyes met it she widened them and shut up.

"Lazard wishes to see the two of you," said a grunt standing in front of the door.

Zack couldn't really say anything though. She and Angeal were silent hoping the man didn't get any ideas for they both knew they'd be hounded if Lazard found out they were going against his wishes and still continuing their affair. The man soon left and Zack smiled and through her teeth asked—

"Do you think he noticed anything?"

"Hopefully not," said Angeal shaking his head and leaving.

"Wha—wait for me!" said Zack grabbing her coat and chasing after Angeal to Lazard's office.

Once there they were told some not-so-good news. It might have been good a couple of months ago, but so much has happened and it was something the both of them were least expecting.

"What do you mean Hojo's done?" asked Zack grasping her belly and sitting down in a chair before Lazard's desk.

"What I mean is he's done with the reverse of all this mess," said Lazard leaning forward and folding his hands.

"How convenient for Hojo to be done 'now'," said Sephiroth with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Clearly Hojo had this all planned out," said Genesis taking a step forward.

"He probably did," said Lazard. "But there's nothing any of us can do about that now. Hojo is done and I promised myself to give Zack the first opportunity he had to change back."

"But that's saying she'll—" started Genesis thinking all this was absurd.

"I know what it is, but I have to ask," said Lazard. "What do you say Zack?"

She still remained silent as all eyes fell on her. She had both hands on her enlarged belly carrying her eight-month old child. She was eight months along and Hojo picks of all times to finish his machine.

"We're waiting on your choice Zack," said Lazard.

"What would happen to—the child?" she asked casting her blue eyes at the director.

"Hhh," he sighed sitting back in his chair. "I asked Hojo that same thing. He said the child was dissolve and cease to exist seeing how being a man you have nowhere to carry it."

"I see," said Zack casting her eyes down again in thought. All eyes still were on her till they wandered elsewhere. Mostly to Angeal who was the father of the child who could potentially die.

"Well I do want to be a guy again and get rid of this whole mess," she said with a small chuckle.

"But?" asked Lazard knowing it was coming.

"But," started Zack. "I've been a woman for nearly a year. As a matter of fact next month it'll be a year and also it's when the baby's due. I've grown accustomed to him and my body—not to the constant changes of pregnancy, but of the feel of him inside me."

"I see," said Lazard. "So you don't want to carry on with the pregnancy."

"Maybe," said Zack with a heavy sigh. "I don't know. Everything's being pushed down on me and I wonder why? It is all because of a stupid night I wish I could take back, but I can't! I can just think if I say yes then all my problems would go away and I won't have to worry about no child to take care of when—"

"How could you say that Zack?!" came Angeal's voice offended.

"What?" she asked turning to him to see the great frown upon his face.

"How could you through away a life just to make yours more comfortable?!" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"I'm not asking for comfort Angeal," she said leaning towards him. "Just normality."

"And what of the child?" asked Angeal pacing a bit. "What does he have to say?"

"He can't," she said. "Look this is my body, my decision."

"So many lives are ruined with those words," said Angeal shaking his head.

"Well then why don't you stop me?" asked Zack wondering truly why he didn't.

"Because I see it as I have no right," he said holding his arms out. "The child is yours remember?"

"He's yours too," corrected Zack.

At that all were silent. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Lazard just watched as the two starred at each other seeing which one would break, but the silence was so long and undisturbed they knew no one would say anything.

"So what would it be Zack?" asked Lazard breaking the silence with a long inhale.

Zack just turned back to him in her seat and cast her eyes down. She didn't really know. She didn't know what was the best—she thought she did, but did she really know?

She felt sadness right now. She was sad because of how Angeal saw everything. He wouldn't fight for her—at least any of her decisions. Why not?

He would speak his mind, but he would never not let her make up her own mind—not even with her—their own child. Da—it Angeal had every much a right to decide with her than even she. Would she regret this later in life? Would she regret not doing it? What would become of the child anyways?

Zack soon grunted and grasp her head tightly. Too much to think on and too much pressure being pressed on her. She didn't like it—especially not from her friends.

"Zack are you alright?" asked Sephiroth seeing her like this.

"Too much to think of," said Zack. "I'm trying to think of my future, when right now I need to think of the present."

"What would it be then?" asked Lazard. "Hojo is waiting for your response—as is everyone."

Zack just closed her eyes and shook her head. She then let out s surprising chuckle. She opened her eyes and held up her index finger saying—

"I've come all this way just to quit? That doesn't' sound like me does it?"

"A no?" asked Lazard kind of glad in a way—in a way.

"You got it," she said with a smile and wink.

Lazard then turned in his seat to make some call while Zack heard the relief sighs of Sephiroth and Genesis behind her. She turned and smiled to them. Her eyes soon fell on Angeal who just starred blankly at her before she smiled and forced an unknown small smile to emerge from him. It was, in a way, a 'thank-you' smile and she only nodded before she sighed knowing the hard road ahead and knowing she was Zack Fair and she could handle anything . . .she hoped.

* * *

"She said no did she?" Hojo said as he spoke to Lazard on the phone.

"That's right Hojo," said Lazard. "But my guess's you already had that planned out."

"Director—if there is one thing I don't like doing it's being accused," he said with fake offense.

"Sure you do doctor," said Lazard. "But that still doesn't mean anything. Once she has that child it stays with her unless she gives it away—which I seriously doubt that. You should see her—she's grown so attached to the child."

"Well that's good," said Hojo with a smirk. "How else do you think I'd get her to continue this pregnancy?"

"Just don't be up to anything Hojo," said Lazard. "Bye."

"Bye Lazard," said Hojo with a smile as he gazed at the new machine he built for the tiny experiment he only had a month to wait for.

* * *

"You know we're proud of you Zack," said Sephiroth with a smile. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah I hope so," said Zack placing her fists on her hips. "'Cause I miss being able to see my feet."

Sephiroth let out a chuckle before he noticed Zack looking around.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Yes, Angeal," she said. "I haven't seen him since the meeting. Do you know where he's gone?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Who knows," he said with a shrug. "He could have gone anywhere."

"You know for an expecting father he sure seems to not care," she said pursing her lips outward a bit.

"I think he cares more than you think," said Sephiroth shifting his shoulders a bit. "He's just always in thought."

"Huh, tell me about," she said shuffling her feet a little.

"When Angeal doesn't like something he'll speak up, but will never stop you from making up your own mind," said Sephiroth.

"So I've noticed," she said casting her eyes down. "It's just I'd like him to show a little more care you know?"

"I know," said Sephiroth nodding his head. "But for now it's up to you to stand strong. Angeal may not always be there for you and so you have to learn to not cling so tightly onto someone."

"'Kay Sephiroth," said Zack. "I'll catcha later."

"Bye Zack, take care," said Sephiroth as he watched her leave.

Even though Sephiroth told her to be alone Zack enjoyed clinging onto Angeal. He seemed to never fail and always be there for her. He seemed so strong and always secure. She wanted that and always had, but Sephiroth was right about him not always being there for right now he wasn't.

Zack still wanted to look for him though. She looked all over for him until she came to the training room and found him there. She just watched him for a little while until He spoke her name letting her know he knew she was there.

"What do you want Zack?" he asked holding his sword before his head.

"You caught me," she said with a smile as she inched closer to him with her arms behind her back.

Angeal just turned to her and looked at her as if waiting for something. Zack then realized he wanted to know why she was there and so straightened and said—

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Of course I am," he said taking his sword and swinging back on his back.

"Even if I had decided to change back?" she asked.

"Your body, your decisions right?" he asked as he glanced at her then began to walk off.

"Wait Angeal," she said holding her hand out to him hoping he'd stop—he did. "I didn't know you'd get so offended . . . as a matter of fact I didn't think you cared."

"Hhh, what kind of a man do you think I am Zack?" asked Angeal as he turned to her. "Someone who would leave a child and his mother?"

"You see right there," she said biting her index finger. "You never refer our child as ours or yours—why?"

"I just don't want to get too attached if you decide to do away with him," said Angeal flapping his arms to his sides.

"But why would I do that?" asked Zack.

"I see you slipping—a little each day. I don't know what you'd be like that last month," said Angeal.

"Oh—I see," she said casting her eyes down a little sad that Angeal thought she was so disturbed. "You don't want to get your heart broken."

Angeal didn't say anything for a second or so before he managed to get out—

"No."

"I see," said Zack shaking her head now understanding why Angeal said what he said or handled things they way handled them. "I'm sorry for causing you any heartache if I had then."

"Not much," Angeal said with a small smile.

Zack let out a slightly gasp seeing the smile and so couldn't help but smile herself. She showed her teeth, which Angeal liked about her. Not many people smiled and showed their teeth.

"Don't be so hard on yourself because of me Zack," said Angeal coming up to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I wish the best for you . . ." he then let his hand trail down to her bulge and gently rub it. "And 'our' child."

"Ours," said Zack beginning to get all teary-eyed for no reason and then lunging herself at him as she embraced him in a hug.

Angeal just patted her on the back wondering when she'd get out of this phase. It may take a while, but he didn't mind at all.

"You know in some places that would be considered disgusting," said Genesis as he and Sephiroth watched from outside the door as Angeal and Zack hugged.

"Not nearly as disgusting as Zack was attacked by that craving drinking a whole jar of warm mayonnaise," pointed out Sephiroth as he walked off.

"Eh—true," said Genesis with a chuckle as he followed him.

**Hot Shot's girl: Well as you can see Hojo's up to somethin' XD You'll have to wait and see what it is though--though some of you may already guess I dunno. Glad you guys like it. Well until next chp, bye :)**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving! just in case I can't update tomorrow and wish you guys one! :D**


	17. Child Problems?

The last month went by strangely fast. It wasn't long before Zack was brought in to give birth. She was scared she was, but she had taken classes and wondered if she should have paid attention.

"Don't worry Zack," said Angeal by her side before he couldn't be there anymore. "You'll be alright."

"I wish I had your confidence," she said in a sort of whine as the contractions worsened.

Angeal, Lazard, Genesis, and Sephiroth watched outside as the doctors surrounded Zack and eased her into the birthing. All prayed Zack would come out okay, but it wasn't long before they heard the cries of a child. Angeal felt his heart leap in his throat. He could barely swallow much less breath as he crept up closer to perhaps see the child.

He let out an almost silent gag as he saw the doctors cleaning the swaddling off. The child cried and cried before it realized there was no use. Once the doctors were done cleaning off all the ick from it they took a handprint and footprint from it. It didn't seem to like it, but it dealt with it.

Angeal placed a hand on the glass wishing to touch or even hold the youngling as the doctors brought out a cloth to cuddling the little one up in. He couldn't believe how small he was, no he was no too small but Angeal just hadn't really seen a baby in his years. Angeal slowly blinked as the doctors finished wrapping him up.

He let out a smile seeing the youngling's black spiky hair—much like Zack. The tainted blue blanket he was wrapped in just made Angeal fall more in love with him.

"What did I tell you Angeal," said Sephiroth coming up beside Angeal and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "A mother's intuition is always right."

"Yes, I can see that," said Angeal feeling so proud to be looking at his son.

"What a fine son for you old friend," said Genesis looking at Angeal with a smile.

"Thank-you," said Angeal. "But is Zack alright?"

"Let me go check," said Lazard going in.

Once he returned he looked at the three and said—

"They said it's alright to see them now, if you want to."

"Let's go then," said Angeal.

They all entered to see Zack holding the child, but looked completely exhausted.

"Oh my god," she moaned and groaned out. "That was the most painful experience I ever had in my life."

That earned a laugh out of the three before Angeal came closer to look at the child. He saw he was sleeping. Zack just smiled and pointed to the child saying—

"He thinks he did all the work."

Angeal just smiled though. He let out no sound. He found a seat next to her and just sat there looking in such awe at the perfect little boy.

Sephiroth and Genesis just kept quiet in the back wanting Angeal and Zack to cherish the moment of parenthood. They couldn't help but smile seeing the baby though. It had been too long since they had actually seen one—too long.

"Look," said Zack with a smile as she ran her hand over the babe's head. "He's got spiky hair—like me."

"Yes—he looks a lot like you, but I guess that's a good thing," said Angeal looking at Zack.

"That's not necessarily true," she said looking back down at the baby to try and find some Angeal features. "Look—he's got your brow. Look at that frown."

Angeal couldn't help but chuckle. He did. The child had his look he always seemed to have.

"Do you—want to hold him?" she asked.

"Yes," said Angeal without hesitation.

"Here then," she said handing him to him.

Angeal took the baby and just marveled at it. How could one be so small? He wondered. The more he held him though the more he loved and grew attached to him. He hadn't noticed it until it as too late, but he didn't care by then. He was his child—his little boy.

Angeal too his fingers and took a hold of his little hand. He outstretched his palm and felt his small fingers. He twitched slightly at the grip of his little hand wrap around his large index finger. Angeal couldn't help but take his finger out and let him squeeze again just making sure he wanted to.

"Uh oh Angeal," said Zack with a smile. "Looks like he likes you."

"Is that a bad thing thought?" asked Genesis as he and Sephiroth came up to see the child closer. "Oh look at him—it is a him right?"

"Mhm," said Zack nodding her head 'yes'.

"Well at least Hojo didn't screw this one up," said Genesis. "There's one thing that went right."

Zack then remembered what she was . . . an experiment . . . a perfect experiment as of today. The child just proved that she was a perfection and now he joined her in the perfect experiments table. She wondered what would happen to him now. What could?

Zack just watched in silence as the three men examined everything about the little one. She let them enjoy it, but deep down in her heart she wondered what they'd say if they knew she had no intention of keeping him.

* * *

"Have you noticed things seem a lot cheerier since Zack had the child?" asked Genesis as he, Sephiroth, and Angeal walked to the nursery to see the child again.

"Yes, it does," said Angeal as they took a corner.

"Hm—that could explain why," said Sephiroth as they stopped at the sight they saw before the glass nursery walls.

"What—are they doing here?" asked Genesis baring his teeth slightly seeing 'those' two men starring at the child.

"Hollander—Hojo, what are you doing here?" asked Angeal marching up to them unafraid.

"Ah, here comes papa bear checking on junior," said Hojo as he turned to the bulky man with a smirk.

""If you've come to try and take him—" started Angeal eyeing the both of them.

"Let me guess we'd have to go through you're cold body?" asked Hojo fiddling with his glasses.

Angeal just wrinkled his brow more. He hated anyone that was even related to scientists. They always seemed to mad and insane. He never saw any use for them at all seeing how they only ridicule everyone around them.

"I assure you Mr. Hewly—if you spend a day in my laboratory I will make sure your body is far beyond cold hee hee," he said with a giggle or two.

Angeal then bared his teeth at the doctor and took a step forward to him, but Genesis and Sephiroth came up to his side to stop him before he did anything he might enjoy.

"Hold on now Angeal," said Genesis as he placed his hands on Angeal's shoulder. "I'm sure these doctors will get what's coming to them once Lazard finds out about this."

"Hm, that's what you think," said Hojo sticking his neck out and head up.

"There is no law preventing us from seeing the child outside," bellowed Hollander as he looked at the three men. "We have every right to be here just as much as you."

"I don't want you to though!" said Angeal turning his head to the side. "He's my son and I want you two to leave him alone!"

"Oh he's yours now is he?" asked Hojo. "I thought you never referred to him as yours so you wouldn't grow so attached to him?"

"How dare you spy into my conversations!" spat Angeal glaring daggers at them now.

"As I recall you always called him 'hers' and so she has all the rights." said Hojo with that same grin of his.

"You bast---!" spat Angeal trying to break free of Sephiroth and Genesis to wail away at them, but he couldn't.

"Looks like we've overstayed our welcome Hollander," said Hojo. "We best be taking our leave. Good-bye 1st class, we'll see each other soon."

At that the two doctors left. All wondered what Hojo meant at what he said, but they all knew it just meant trouble. Genesis turned to Angeal and let him go saying—

"You mustn't let them get to you Angeal. Be strong and you will not falter."

"I know Genesis, but I can't help but be overprotective from them," he said still glaring at where they last were. "I wish they'd just forget about him."

"I highly doubt they'd do even that," said Sephiroth.

"You're probably right," said Angeal. "I just can't imagine what his life will be like then—having them two always spying on his every move."

"Be sure to watch him close then," said Genesis patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"You can be sure I will at that," said Angeal glancing at Genesis before the three entered the nursery.

Once inside they each took turns holding the youngling and even playing a little with him. Angeal liked to see him awake and memorizing friendly faces. He had such light blue eyes. They almost glew, but not like mako induced eyes.

The child was quiet most of the time—as long as he didn't need anything. If he did he could screech their ears off. He tugged and lassoed all their hearts though. All adored him to death.

They would take great pleasure in helping Angeal and Zack raise him if they needed it. He seemed to be such a little angel. When he smiled it was contiguous. They all loved to see him smile, but Angeal the most.

"Just wait 'till he starts getting teeth," said Genesis handing the little one to Angeal. "You'll never hear the end of it."

"I know Genesis," said Angeal with a chuckle. "It's just I wonder where Zack is."

"He could still be resting," said Sephiroth. "He did just give birth the other day. He's probably tired."

"It doesn't seem like him though," said Angeal casting his eyes down in thought. "If he wanted to he'd come and see him—but . . ."

"But what?" asked Genesis.

"I get the feeling he doesn't care," said Angeal.

"Nonsense," said Genesis. "Of course he cares. Why would he have gone through nine months of pregnancy to give birth if he didn't care?"

"I don't know," shrugged Angeal. "But I do have a feeling there's something wrong."

"Do you want to go ask him?" asked Genesis. "We could watch him for you until you get back—just incase those two lowlifes come back."

"Sure," said Angeal with a nod as he handed the baby over to Sephiroth and then headed out.

* * *

Zack sat by herself on her bed just rubbing her stomach. It seemed flatter, but it was still a bit bulging. She couldn't believe she missed the feel of that child inside her. She didn't know why, but it made her feel so warm and full when he was inside—sort of like Angeal.

Zack let out a soft giggle at that before her thoughts took her back to her child . . . her child. What was she going to do with him? Her thoughts confused her so much now because of him. She couldn't continue to take care of him when she changed back into a man—she was too young and just started out life. Oh what was she thinking?

Zack then remembered something important. She hadn't even given him a name! Oh no, what was she thinking? She should have, but the months seemed to go by so fast and she was so caught up in the tests and trying to avoid Hojo or Hollander and secretly see Angeal behind Lazard's back.

"Eh—I've got a headache," she said falling back on her bed to just lye down.

She then heard the knock of her door. She didn't want to get up to see who it was. It might have been Angeal, but she wasn't going to make sure.

Soon she heard her name being called by his voice. Yep, it was Angeal. She turned her head towards the direction of the voice, but that's all she did.

"Zack," he said again.

But still Zack did not answer. She then heard her door open and Angeal ask if anyone was here. She wanted to answer, but she just wanted to remain silent. Soon she heard him coming down the hall and into her room.

"Zack?" he came as he opened the door.

She just looked at him and soon tears began to fill her eyes. Angeal looked at her with heavy eyes just wondering why she was acting like this after everything was done.

"What's wrong Zack?" asked Angeal coming to her and sitting down beside where she lay.

"I can't tell you," she said with a shrug.

"Oh," said Angeal nodding. "Why don't you want to see our son anymore?"

"Can't I rest?" asked Zack.

"For you this is long enough," said Angeal. "Is something really wrong Zack?"

"I don't know," she said turning away. "I don't know!"

"You don't have to be like that Zack," said Angeal placing his hand on her side. "Look—just come see the baby. I know he'll make you happier."

"Will he?" asked Zack slowly blinking. "Like you have?"

"If you think so," said Angeal as he got up and headed outside. "Come on Zack. It could do you some good to leave your home."

"You know what Angeal," she said to make him stop. "I haven't even named him yet—heh, wouldn't you know."

"He's only a day old an can wait for a name," said Angeal. "We all can, but please come and see him."

Zack just exhaled and scrunched her body into a ball. Angeal sighed and turned—

"Take your time Zack—we'll be waiting."

And so Angeal left. Zack didn't leave though. She stayed in her room the whole day and then the whole next day. She didn't want to be bothered and she wasn't. She was strangely emotionally distressed and wondered if it was because of what Hojo did to her.

She didn't want to change back into a man yet because she wanted time to say goodbye. It had been a year now that she had been a she and it felt like forever to her. She didn't really remember being a man except strange dreams she had every now and then. She didn't know if this decision would be good or not.

And what of her baby? What was to become of her little prince—Shin-Ra's miracle—Hojo's pride and joy? He may have been titled many things because of her, but he was still hers and always would be . . . even if she was a he once again.

One night Zack got up and headed to the nursery. There she found her little one asleep. She smiled slightly before she began to turn and leave. Once she had though the child woke and began to cry. Zack turned and came to him.

She watched him cry for a little while before she picked him up and held him close. The child immediately recognized her touch even though he had felt it only once. He just starred at her with blue eyes that seemed to absorb her very being into him. She smiled and blinked at the boy.

She looked around and found a rocking chair. There she sat down and held onto him. Just holding him made her feel warm and complete—just like when she used to carry him inside her. Angeal was right—this would make her happier.

But when she looked at him it was like he starred through her and saw her for what she really was—an experiment only meant to be kept in a glass jar. For some strange reason she felt the child looked at her like that—like he didn't care about her, but soon she realized it was only Hojo getting inside her mind and making her feel so useless and horrible to this child. Hojo made her feel so unworthy of the child because she wasn't really his mother—he made her feel so low that her heart soon turned from the child and to madness.

She began to cry once again and so put him back in his crib. As she cried so did he. His cries were like screeching in her ears that only seemed to deafen her.

"No!" she cried scratching at her ears. "Stop! STOP!!

At that she ran out and back to her room not knowing what to do with herself, this situation, or even her child. One thing was for sure was she didn't want to keep him for she knew his life would be just as horrible as it was for her.


	18. He Was Your Son

It had been a week before Angeal noticed something completely odd about his son. Once he had he came to Lazard and complained loudly about it.

"What the he-- Lazard?!" he spat slamming his hands on Lazard's desk.

"What is it?" asked Lazard looking up at the angry 1st class SOLDIER.

"What did you do to my son?! Why does he look so malnourished?!" he asked pointing his index finger in the direction of the nursery.

"What do you mean?" asked Lazard standing up.

"His skin," said Angeal. "He's so pale that he looks sick!"

"Show me," said Lazard as he and Angeal took off to the nursery.

"Look!" said Angeal showing him the suckling.

"Oh my—I see," said Lazard seeing the child was indeed too light for his complexion.

"I want to know, and I want to know NOW why he is like that!" growled Angeal.

"I can assure you I have no idea how this came about," said Lazard looking at the angry father.

"Well it can't just happen overnight 'cause I just saw him yesterday and he was FINE!' he spat.

"There's got to be a logical explanation to this Angeal," said Lazard placing his fingers on his chin.

"Logical?" said Angeal realizing something. "That BAST---!!"

At that he turned and marched off. Lazard's eyes widened now realizing what Angeal realized and chased after him saying—

"Now Angeal, wait!"

Angeal came to Hojo's lab and then to the doctor himself unexpected. Once the doctor turned to see the large man he was met by his fist and knocked back a couple feet.

"ANGEAL!" stopped Lazard coming between him and the doctor.

"You bast--- I thought I told you to stay away from him!!" barked Angeal.

Once Hojo got up he just began to laugh making everyone look at him sideways as if he was insane—like he hadn't gotten the looks before.

"Oh calm down Angeal," said Hojo with a laugh. "I was just simply called in by Shin-Ra to give him a checkup since I created his 'mother'."

"And you did that to him?!" said Angeal.

"Yes, I just decided to do a few other things then just checkup on him hee hee," he giggled.

"How dare you!" spat Angeal.

"Rest assure he will get better," said Hojo. "I made sure he wouldn't be too 'damaged'."

"You sick man!" growled Angeal. "He's only a child!"

"Yes, so?" said Hojo raising a brow. "Hollander agreed on which test I ran him through. Why don't you give him a little welcoming gift too?"

"Maybe I will!" growled Angeal and he spun on his heels and left.

Lazard just looked at Hojo who seemed to be working on something small. Once he noticed what it was he then fell into Hojo's mind. He was planning on getting the child one way or another and Lazard knew the mad doctor knew of any way necessary.

Lazard turned and ran after Angeal making sure he didn't go after Hollander next. He didn't, he just went straight to the baby's crib and stayed by his side until he began to act normal again. It took about three days before he began to get back to normal, but on the fourth day something horrible happened.

"Angeal!" came Sephiroth as he ran to Angeal one day.

"What is it Sephiroth?" asked Angeal as he and Genesis left the training room.

"The child—he's gone!" he said with concerned eyes.

"What?!" gasped Angeal. "What do you mean?"

"Follow me," said Sephiroth as they took off towards the nursery.

Once there they found the child gone, but everyone acted as if nothing was wrong. Angeal felt his gut churn inside him and his breathing heavy. How could this happen? The child—he was protected right? No—this couldn't be happening!

Once they came to Lazard they were forced to learn the truth.

"No, NO!" shouted Angeal slamming his fist down on the desk.

"That can't be!"

"But it is," said Lazard shaking his head in disappointment. "Somehow Hojo and Hollander gained rights over the child and took him. God knows what they're doing to him."

"But Zack would never give up his rights right?" asked Genesis taking a step forward.

Lazard was silent at that. He thought it best if silence answered them instead of him.

"No," gasped Angeal turning and running off to find Zack.

It wasn't long before Angeal found Zack wandering around with her head bowed and pace slow. He inhaled as he came up to her and looked at her hard.

"Zack?" he said catching her attention.

Zack looked up and saw Angeal. By the look on his face he knew. All Zack could down was bite her lips and narrow her eyes sadly.

:"Zack what did you do?" he asked her as she looked at him like that.

"I—I," was all she could get out.

"Zack," said Angeal placing his hands on her arms. "Why did you do this?"

Zack just began to start crying as she said—

"I don't know, but my mind hurt so much and I couldn't—I couldn't . . ."

"He was your son Zack," said Angeal looking at her in pity that she had lost her mind as well. "You're son . . . and you gave him away—to Hojo of all people."

"I'm sorry," she said as she cast her face down. "I'm sorry."

"He was your son," was all Angeal could say knowing they might never see him again and what a mistake Zack had made on her part.

"He was yours too," she said looking back at him with tears staining her cheeks. " . . . I just can't take this anymore! I want it all to go away!"

At that Zack escaped Angeal's grip and ran away. Angeal let her go not knowing what would become of her if he tried to stop her.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short. The next chp will be longer . . . I think, lol, anyways I told you there was gonna be some drama--especially baby drama. Yeah . . . poor little guy. Well see ya next chp bye ;D**


	19. To Forget Zack Fair

That whole week Angeal never slept. He was so worried for his little one that it drove him mad. He tried not to picture what Hollander and Hojo were doing to him, but he couldn't help him. He felt so useless and helpless that he couldn't protect his own flesh and blood.

"Da-- you Hojo—Da-- you Hollander," cursed Angeal as he banged his head against the wall of his room.

Every day Angeal tried to go to Lazard to see if he found any way of getting the child back, but Lazard only shook his head replying 'no'. This broke Angeal's heart. That was one of the reasons he didn't want to get so attached to this child—so he wouldn't get his heartbroken.

"It's a little too late for that," said Angeal to himself seeing how broken he was over this.

Genesis and Sephiroth didn't like seeing their friend so down and so tried to cheer him up. Nothing seemed to work. Angeal would not respond to them at all. It was then they knew they could do nothing to brighten his mood, but get his son back. If Zack wouldn't have given him up then maybe they could, but she had and there was technically nothing they could do about it unless they went against Shin-Ra and there was no way they could do such a thing.

"I'm sorry old friend, but there is nothing any of us can do to get him back," said Genesis as he bent down and placed his hand on Angeal's shoulder who sat down against the wall in the training room.

"I can't give up Genesis," said Angeal shaking his head. "I should have known something like this was going to happen."

"There was no way you could have known Zack's mentality was slipping that far," said Genesis.

"Yes I did!" spat Angeal shooting daggers at his best friend. "I saw him slipping Genesis—and I didn't do anything to stop him!"

"Then blame us all," said Sephiroth taking a step towards Angeal. "We were his closest friends and still we could not see through him."

"Perhaps we were not meant to," said Genesis straightening. "Every man has a right to keep his own mind."

"But Zack lost his—the day Hojo changed him into a woman," said Angeal standing up and looking at them so emotionless.

Sephiroth was about to say something when they all noticed Zack walk past them. She hugged herself and still had her head cast down in darkness. Her mood hadn't changed much. They all watched as she quickly sped past them to do who-knows-what.

"Here's your chance Angeal," said Sephiroth glancing at him and then Zack. "Go talk to her."

"Right," said Angeal with a nod of the head as he took off after her. "Zack—Zack!"

"Leave me alone!" she said cutting a corner trying to lose her pursuer.

"Zack wait!" said Angeal not about to let her go this time.

Angeal lunged out just far enough to grab her by the wrist and turn her to him.

"Zack," he said turning her to him to only see the distraught on her face.

Her eyes were a watery red and her cheeks stained with countless tears that had fallen from her own dismay. Angeal just scanned her features without saying a word. His heart erupted in pity towards the woman no matter what she had done to him and his hope of having a family.

"Please," she wept. "Let me go—I can't, I just can't be near you anymore."

"Why?" asked Angeal. "It's me Zack. You know you are always welcome around me."

"Even after that I did?" she asked stopping the tears slightly to hear Angeal's answer.

"Yes," he said softly as he placed his forehead gently on hers.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I am," she said inhaling sharply and gulping down a sob. "But I can't go on like this. You understand."

"Zack what are you talking about?" asked Angeal not knowing what she was planning.

Zack didn't say anything though. She just cupped Angeal's face and kissed him one last time. The kiss lasted for about four seconds before she retreated her lips from his and glanced one last time into his eyes saying—

"Goodbye Angeal. I've had the time of my life . . . With you."

At that she turned and left in the direction she was originally heading. Her head still cast down she left Angeal. Angeal just remained there starring and wondering what Zack was planning. He took a step forward trying to go after her, but cursed himself for not being strong enough to do so.

He didn't know what he was thinking, but he didn't go after her. He knew he'd regret it later if she was going to do what he thought she was. She wasn't suicidal now was she? Sure she was depressed and distraught and everything, but that didn't give her any reason to . . .

"ZACK!" cried Angeal running off after where he last saw her go.

He searched frantically for her and grew afraid once he found himself at the entrance of Hojo's lab. He saw inside the door something was happening and so knew something was wrong.

"No!" he gasped as he rammed inside hoping he wasn't too late before Zack did something drastic.

His abrupt entrance caused Hojo to jump a little startled. He turned and just gazed at the SOLDIER who wore fear all over his face, no doubt fearing for his companion at the moment.

"Hojo what'd you do with her?!" asked Angeal seeing she was nowhere to be found.

"Be quiet you fool!" sneered Hojo at him.

Suddenly one of Hojo's contraptions shut down. Both turned to see it open. Angeal's breathing heavied seeing what the contraption had wrought as it opened to reveal something. He saw a being inside and instantly knew it was Zack. He ran up closer and saw she was numb looking and so therefore must be out cold.

"Zack!" gasped Angeal praying she was okay.

Zack made a slight groan and turned of the head. Once the eyes slowly opened like from out of a sleep everything was clearer and Angeal saw everything. He took a half step back seeing Zack like this.

"Angeal," Zack said looking at him.

"Zack," Angeal let out in a gasp/whisper seeing the old man Zack Fair before him.

Zack scanned his eyes everywhere until he took his hands and placed them on his chest. He looked down and saw he had no female parts. His arms were bigger and more muscular. He traced his jaw line seeing it was squarer now and less chiseled away.

Zack looked down and smiled seeing he had his manhood back. He laid his head back and let out a sigh of relief and let all his stress vanish. He slowly blinked before he looked at Angeal and just smiled softly. Angeal still looked at him as if he hadn't taken in everything yet. Oh well, he would sooner or later.

Zack tried to get up, but found he was strangely dizzy. He seemed to have much more push getting up than normal. He seemed more quicker now.

Zack placed his hand on his head and stammered a bit. Angeal caught this and so took his hand and helped him out of the machine. Once Zack was on his own two feet he inhaled now getting his memories back of what it felt like to be a man—though being a woman was still fresh in his mind.

"There you are Zack Fair," said Hojo poking his chin out slightly. "You are returned to your previous state."

"Huh," sighed Zack shaking off everything and getting used to his old body again. "Thank-you Hojo."

"Heh, don't mention it," said Hojo waving his arm and turning from him. "If I had my way I'd keep you the way you were—though I must say you were slipping a little too far for my likings."

"Then it's a good thing I changed back," said Zack glancing back at him.

A few seconds past till Zack looked at Angeal and dropped his shoulders slightly as he asked—

"Are you okay with this Angeal?"

"What do you mean?" asked Angeal looking at the man he thought he'd never see again.

"I mean you don't mind that I changed back into a man do you—no matter our previous relations?" asked Zack looking at him with such young eyes.

"No," said Angeal shaking his head. "I knew it'd have to come either way. We missed you Zack."

"I missed you guys too," said Zack with a half a smile. "But will you guys miss—her?"

Angeal just looked at Zack wishing he didn't have to answer. Zack could tell the answer on Angeal's face, but he wanted to hear it as he placed his hands on his hips and waited. Angeal shuffled around a little before he looked at Zack plainly, but a little soft as he said—

"I'd be lying if I said no—but yes . . . we will Zack."

"That's expected I guess," said Zack with a shrug. "But . . ."

"But what?" asked Angeal seeing Zack's right hand fall on his heart.

"I feel . . ." said Zack as he sat down still with his hand placed over his heart. "Heartbroken."

Angeal's features seemed to change once he said that. Angeal bent down to Zack and looked at him with sadness in his eyes as he spoke again saying—

"That would probably be because of 'him'."

"The baby right?" asked Zack recalling him.

"Yes," said Angeal nodding his head. "Your son."

"As I recall . . . he was yours too," said Zack with a slight smile.

Angeal couldn't help but smile. It was like she still existed. She never liked him always calling him just hers. She liked sharing the child with him and only saw it fit that way.

"Why . . . why did I give him up?" asked Zack looking at Angeal for answers.

"That I cannot answer," said Angeal bowing his head for a second. "You went mad Zack, probably one of the reasons you decided to change back into a man—to sustain the last of your sanity."

"Then it was a good thing," said Zack nodding his head strangely feeling awkward around Angeal. "Where is he now?"

At that Angeal straightened and inhaled deeply. His eyes met angrily at Hojo who had his back turned from the two and tried to make his way out of the room.

"Why don't you ask HIM!" growled Angeal.

"Hojo!" growled Zack standing up and taking his place by Angeal's side. "Where is he? Where is my son?!"

"Oh," said Hojo a smile creaking to his lips. "He's not here at the moment."

"Where is he Hojo?!" said Zack as he took his sword out and placed it near the doctor's neck.

"Hollander must have him," said Hojo showing no fear of Zack or the blade he wielded. "You know we agreed to take turns testing the child."

"Then lead the way doctor," said Zack stern just wanting to see the baby again.

"Very well," said Hojo going off towards Hollander's lab.

Angeal and Zack followed Hojo back to Hollander's lab where they found him—alone. This didn't please the parents at all.

"Where's the child Hollander?!" demanded Angeal.

"He's gone," said Hollander waving his hand. "And I say good riddance."

"What?!" gasped Angeal.

"You heard me," said Hollander. "The child is gone. Hojo disposed of him earlier this day."

Both then looked at Hojo who had a smug grin on his face as he placed his hand over his mouth and said—

"Oops, must have slipped my mind."

"Hojo you son of a bi---!" spat Zack holding his sword at the mad doctor. "What did you do?"

"Just like Hollander said," said Hojo clasping his hands together behind his back. "I got rid of the failed experiment."

"What do you mean failed?" asked Zack.

"The tests we put him up to it seemed didn't work so well with his body," said Hojo. "For instance the pale skin returned, but that wasn't the only thing depleted from him because of the tests. His hair molecules lost their color and turned pure white. His eyes color was the only thing that seemed to not change color. Don't worry his hair color should retain its color later in life—though it may be a little lighter than what it used to be."

"How dare you do that to a child!" spat Angeal in rage. "An innocent child!"

"Think what you may," said Hojo knocking the comment off. "He was an experiment and so was to be treated like one."

"Yeah, the little brat used to resist the tests, but soon he just gave up and quit," said Hollander. "He even stopped crying once he realized no one was coming to his rescue."

"Oh no," gasped Zack shaking his head. "This is all my fault."

Oh the horror he had wrought on his poor little boy. He just shook his head and wished he had never given to poor little one up to this kind of fate.

"Where is he now though?" asked Angeal all of the sudden.

"Gone," said Hojo. "Like I said before—I disposed of him."

"Then where can we find him?" asked Zack looking at Hojo.

"Some small town," said Hojo shrugging. "It took all my effort to find a family who would take the brat."

Zack just narrowed his eyes at the doctor calling his child that. Oh he'd like to give him a piece of his mind he would, but for now he just needed to know where the child was. It wasn't long before Hojo told where he had left the child with the family though. Once done he and Angeal decided to take their leave.

"Thanks for the information sirs," said Zack. "We'll be taking our leave now . . . but not before one last thing."

"Oh?" asked Hojo turning to them. "What do you want now?"

Zack didn't say anything though. All he did was come up to Hojo and push his fist into his face—hard. It knocked Hojo back and down. He doctor just cried out in pain fearing his nose was broke.

"Serves you right!" spat Zack as he turned and then looked at Hollander.

Zack smiled and then twitched quickly. Hollander thought he was going to try to hit him too and so ran off. Zack just laughed seeing the fat lard run off like a little child. He shook his head and came back to Angeal who looked at Zack with proud—he couldn't have been more proud.

Zack and Angeal took off towards the small town Hojo gave to them. It may have taken them another day to get to, but once there they searched for their poor child, but once they found him they could only stare as the couple held their child close with love and care. Their eyes scanned the infant to see his poor complexion and light hair. He wasn't crying which also went with what Hojo and Hollander said about him.

They watched him with sunken hearts seeing him like that—so frail. His hair color had been getting darker as Hojo said. Instead of pure white it looked more like a platinum blonde now. Zack wondered if it'd get any darker like it was before. He'd never know.

"Zack—are you okay?" asked Angeal seeing he looked downtrodden.

"Yeah," said Zack shaking his head. "I just realized how many mistakes I've made . . . I'm gonna miss him."

"You're letting him go Zack?" asked Angeal.

"Wouldn't you?" asked Zack. "Look at them Angeal—they were more fit to raise him then we are. We aren't exactly the ideal parents for a child you know."

"I see," said Angeal casting his eyes down and then back at the couple. "They should make fine parents for him."

"He's lucky," said Zack watching the couple laugh and giggle with their friends speaking about life and how it was good to them.

"We'll probably never see him again you know Zack," said Angeal looking back at him.

"I know," Zack said as a smile unknowingly crept up to his lips as his eyes were transfixed on the youngling. "But I wouldn't sell myself short just yet."

Angeal just smiled as he straightened and prepared to leave, but before he had both halted seeing the couple place the baby down as if he was going to walk. He couldn't, he was born not too long ago—how could he walk? Zack and Angeal both gasped seeing the child start to walk with his new mother holding onto him securely.

"It can't be," gasped Angeal. "Look at him!"

Zack scanned his thoughts trying to figure out why this was happening and soon he figured it out. He turned to Angeal and said—

"Come on, I'm sure Hojo didn't tell us the whole story."

Once they got back to the Shin-Ra facility they made sure Hojo told them the WHOLE story about the child.

"So his growth began to quicken after a few mistaken tests," said Hojo chuckling nervously as the two SOLDIER pinned him against his lab wall with blades before him.

"Why did you leave that out Hojo?" asked Angeal wanting to know.

"I don't know," he said. "I didn't think you'd try to go see him any time soon."

"Well we did and what we saw was impossible," said Angeal. "He's just a newborn and he's walking!!"

"That was to be expected," said Hojo.

"Will he always grow faster than normal?" asked Zack cutting in.

"Maybe—it's hard to tell," said Hojo.

"Give me an answer Hojo!" growled Zack pricking the doctor's neck with his sword.

"Maybe in a years or so," said Hojo. "Like I said—it's hard to tell. That's one of the reasons why I got rid of him."

"Is everything garbage to you Hojo?" asked Angeal.

"Do you really want me to answer that Mr. Hewly?" asked Hojo with a smile.

"That's it!" growled Angeal as he placed his sword down and readied to punch the living daylights out of the madman.

"Zack—Angeal, STOP!" came a familiar voice.

The two turned to see Lazard looking surprised at the both of them.

"What is going on here?" asked Lazard.

Zack slowly blinked and let out a heavy sigh as he put away his sword and turned to the man. It was time to tell him everything that had happened . . . and about their child. Once all was said and told Lazard gave out a heavy sigh. They were in his office now where no one could get hurt, but still he was troubled.

"So you just left him?" asked Lazard. "With that couple in that small town?"

"Yes," said Zack. "We thought it better that way—it's better if he never knew."

"If what Hojo said was true and he will continue to grow quicker than everyone then he will suspect something," said Lazard.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," said Angeal.

"What do you mean Angeal?" asked Lazard looking at him.

"Hojo said he'd eventually stop," said Angeal. "I believe he will soon."

"Well until then I want people to watch him," said Lazard ready to call in and tell them about it.

"No don't!" said Zack motioning his hand for him to stop. "Please—just let the sleeping dogs lie. We've all been through enough hell as it is."

Lazard gave out another heavy sigh as he put away his phone and shook his head.

"Alright," he said. "But now what is there to do?'

"I guess straighten things out again," said Angeal.

"It's easier said than done," said Lazard. "I've already made Hollander wipe everyone's mind that even saw Zack as a woman. Believe me that wasn't easier. I want this to go on like it never happened."

"Then . . ." started Zack with his eyes still in thought. "You have one more mind to swipe."

"Zack?" said Lazard looking at him strangely. "You want to why?"

"I don't want to remember this year Lazard," said Zack shaking his head. "I've had more bad times then good and I—I just want to forget."

:I see," said Lazard. "Angeal how do you feel about this?"

"Hhh, it's his decision like I have said before," sighed Angeal. "If you want to forget Zack then forget, but I don't know if you should."

"I want to Angeal," said Zack. "Or else I'll always have this broken heart inside me because I can't hold my little boy anymore . . . and can't have you."

Angeal just starred at him in silence. Soon he found himself shaking his head in agreement. It was the best for Zack to forget, but those hard memories would always be with Angeal every time he saw Zack or even called his name.

After Angeal had left he spoke about this with Sephiroth and Genesis. Soon afterwards they spoke about it with Lazard.

"Ah yes, it would be good to forget this year ever happened," said Genesis as he sat with Angeal, Sephiroth, and Lazard. "Too much drama this year I do believe."

"Agreed," said Sephiroth. "And too much sadness—on Zack's department. I can understand why she—he wants to forget. I too would probably be better off missing this year."

"If you want to you are welcome to forget with Zack," said Lazard. "Especially you Angeal. You've been though the most—with Zack. I think it would be best for you as well."

Angeal didn't say anything though. He just dwelled on his thoughts wondering if they were that bad to forget or that great to remember forever. Those thoughts carried him through the next day when the last of the mind swiping was taking place in Hollander's lab.

Angeal stood beside Zack as he placed the headgear on him and just looked at him. He smiled at Angeal before closing his eyes and letting the machine do its job. Angeal just watched in silence as he watched Zack get everything from that year erased.

Hollander soon turned to Angeal and asked him—

"Are you ready Angeal?"

Angeal glanced at Hollander and then back at Zack who seemed to ease everything as he forgets—everything.

**Hot Shot's girl: So much was said and done in this chp and the next one will be the last (Sigh) Well I had fun and I wonder if you guys can figure out what I did with the baby and 'who' I made him. Hm, some might already guess, but if not feel free and ask and I'll peice it together for ya ;D Till next chp bye :)**


	20. A Different Ending

"Ahhh, it's the end of another good day," sighed Zack as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Hm, always the optimistic Zack," said Angeal shaking his head.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Zack turning to him with that smile of his. "The world needs a little optimism."

"It's needs more of it," said Angeal walking just a little past Zack.

"Huh?" said Zack flopping his arms to his side and placing his full attention on Angeal before him.

Angeal just slightly shook his head down and slumped his shoulders. He turned his head to Zack and gave off a smile. Zack, himself, couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah—I guess you're right," said Zack standing up straight and stretching. "The world could use more of Zack Fair."

Angeal just snickered and turned to walk off. Zack's mouth dropped slightly seeing his mentor leave in such a state.

"What?" he said after him. "That's what you meant right?"

At that Zack ran off after him just giggling.

* * *

"Zack, Angeal—glad you could join us," said Sephiroth as he sat next to Genesis at the bar.

"We always do," said Zack with a bright smile.

"Not always true," said Genesis. "As I recall you were late for the last two outings and didn't show to the third."

"That's—because Zack slacked off on his training," said Angeal.

"What's new?" asked Sephiroth.

"Hey!" said Zack slumping his shoulders.

"Give him a break," said Angeal.

"Hhh, thanks Angeal," said Zack straightening.

"After all—he is only 2nd class," he said with a twinkling smile.

"Let's all pick on Zack today," said Zack bowing and shaking his head.

All just laughed as the two joined the other two. They sat and drank and spoke about many things. Like how Shin-Ra was doing or how the missions were going. Angeal often was questioned about Zack's progress and he only told them as much as he thought they'd want to hear, even though they wanted to hear about all the faults he had Angeal only gave a few so not to make Zack feel as worse as he already did.

They had been there for about three hours until Zack left—not as in got up and left either. You see, for Zack, too many beers can take its toll. Zack passed out and all that remain of him was his head on the table facedown and his right hand still holding the half drank beer bottle. Oh you can imagine he was the front of many jokes as they left him there for about a half hour, but once the jokes dried up they decided to stop.

"Looks like Zack's out again," said Genesis poking his chin out to him.

Sephiroth and Angeal turned to look at their comrade completely unconscious. Sephiroth closed his eyes and chuckled saying—

"The boy can't hold his alcohol."

"Yeah well I better get him back home," sighed Angeal. "Or he'll be here all night."

"Just like last time," shook Sephiroth. "I found it quite amusing how he didn't move from his position until we came back the next day."

"Well I'll see you two tomorrow," said Angeal taking Zack's arm and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Farewell old friend," nodded Genesis lifting his glass to him.

"Bye," said Sephiroth.

And so Angeal took Zack back to his apartment and plopped him on his bed. Angeal sighed and shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I do more for you than you know Zack," he sighed before he turned and began to leave—but didn't.

Angeal stood in the door way and just looked around. Everything seemed so familiar. It was like this had happened once before. He couldn't help but chuckle once he heard Zack snort.

He was glad everything was just fine now. Who knows what would have happened if he continued being a she. Angeal remembered that year so vividly and always would so he could protect Zack from those dangers. He wanted to—it was the least he could do for the one who would have stole his heart—if circumstances were different.

Angeal came back over to Zack and sat down beside him. He stared at him for a little while before he just thought to himself. He gave out a sigh just waiting to make sure Zack was all right.

An hour and a half had passed and now Angeal knew he'd be all right. He nodded and so got up and went to his door. Once he opened it he turned and glanced one last time at his young pupil. He remembered once being able to glance at a beautiful woman . . . it was one thing he'd always miss and always wondered if Zack would ever catch him looking at him as if he was a beautiful woman smiling back at him.

Angeal tried not to stare at Zack like so, but sometimes he found himself doing just that. Zack never suspected anything and Angeal wanted to leave it at that. He wanted Zack never to remember and let the burden be his to bare alone, for if it got too heavy then he would be the only one to be dragged down into nothingness. This was the best for Zack.

Angeal turned and readied to walk away, but hesitated. He turned to look at Zack sleeping again just wanted to do on last thing, but he turned away forcing himself to not think of it. The feeling was too strong though and so Angeal returned to Zack and he placed his hand on his head to just wipe his fingers through his spikes once just wishing he'd let him see her once last time—but he wouldn't. He was as clueless as a puppy.

The day Zack changed back into a man his feelings for her vanished, but they always waited for her to come back. His love for the man Zack just over powered it. Angeal knew the same was for Zack, but it was easier for him for he didn't remember that vibrant year he was a woman and felt another kind of love towards her mentor.

"Sleep well Zack," he said wishing him a goodnight and hoping nothing else wrong happen to his young pupil.

Angeal left Zack's apartment for once not feeling so awkward. He inhaled and tried his best to put the past behind him, but there was never erasing it for him. He'd always miss her and still she would not be there to greet him. Perhaps it would have been a better idea if he had forgotten like Lazard had advised he do just as everyone else had.

* * *

Zack just snored through his sleep as a couple of hours past. Usually he'd wake up in the morning, but this time he woke up early. Not that it made him feel any better though.

"Oh," groaned Zack sitting up and holding his head. "Man I knew I should have stayed away from that 4th beer . . . or was it 20th? Neh I can't even tell anymore."

Zack stood up and stumbled his way to his kitchen to get a glass of water. He leaned over on the counter just to catch his breath and make the dizziness subside. It did just a little and so he looked up and opened a cabinet to get a glass. Once his hand grasp something he took it out of the cabinet and right just them it fell out of his hand, rolled off the counter and to the ground shattering into a million pieces.

Zack closed his eyes shut tight and shot his head up making mouthings but not saying any words. He then tried it again and the glass slipped out of his hand—again. Zack just bowed his head and cradled it in his arms. His fingers tangled in his raven spikes only to let go as he picked his head up and looked at his door.

He sighed and shuffled across his apartment to his door to perhaps ask someone if they could help him get a glass of water. He grumbled quite a bit with the 2 minutes it took him to get a grip on his door handle and turn it. He growled once he confused himself with pulling instead of pushing all to have to waste another 2 minutes to grip the handle and turn it again. Once that task was done he pushed his door and poked his head out of his apartment.

Just as he had a Shin-Ra soldier walked past him and for some strange reason he forgot to ask him for a glass. Zack flicked his head down and then inhaled and tried to stay calm no matter how much the pounding in his head hurt him. He then saw another pass by his room and so he opened hi mouth and said—

"Eh—oh—you."

The soldier just passed right by him. Zack scrunched his hand into a fist and hit himself on his head only to cringe at the pain and rub it. He sighed and slowly shook his head. Oh he just wanted some water anyway anyhow.

Zack leaned his head against the doorpost and just wanted the pain to go away. He wished he could just pass out and sleep the rest off, but no—he had to wake up early.

"Zack Fair right?" came a sudden voice.

Zack opened his eyes and turned them in the direction of the voice. If he had been in his right mind he would have jumped back at the sudden sight of the man—but he wasn't.

"Hojo," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Look," said the doctor as his eyes darted around, his hands twiddling with the each's fingers, his tongue sliding slightly across his lips. "I was looking for a 'helper' with a test I'm running and—since it's so early and no one's hardly up I thought I might chance upon someone and lo and behold here you are."

"Look Hojo—" started Zack holding up a drunken finger.

"I'll have you back before sun up so it won't interfere with your training. Will you be my 'helper' Mr. Fair?" asked Hojo.

"Yeah sure," sighed Zack stretching a little before rubbing his head and battering his eyes tiredly at Hojo. "Just as long as I get a glass of water—I just want a da-- glass of water."

"Here," said Hojo miraculously pulling out a bottle water out of his coat and a glass on a nightstand.

"Oh—wow, thanks," said Zack taking it and taking a slip. "Hm, good water."

"Yes, now what I want you to do when we get there is—" started Hojo as he looked at the young man just waiting for a second mishap.

Once Hojo was done telling what he wanted Zack to do he looked at him with a grin and asked—

"Well? Will you help me Zack Fair?"

Zack was done listening to the mad man ramble, so took a sip of his water and sniffed as he stiffly turned saying—

"You know what, Screw you."

At that Hojo got Zack's door slammed right in his face. He was so shocked he couldn't move or speak much less make a sound. This had happened different earlier and had not gone the way Hojo had expected it would. Hm . . .What an ending.

**Hot Shot's girl: The End. Now for Crisis Core events to happen :) Well I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it and so I hope you had fun reading it :D I know it ended a little weird, but hey that's how it's supposed to end :) Don't worry about the kid though . . . Zack will see him again (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink) ;D Well luv ya guys it's been fun. Bye :)**


End file.
